


Kinda, Sorta.

by Katieb18



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Brother Tony, Baby Tony, Bucky Barnes Feels, Cribs, Daddy Phil, Daddy Steve, Diapers, Fluff, Infantilism, Littlesverse, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pullups, Sleepy Bucky, Sleepy Tony, Toddler Bucky, Tony Feels, baths, bottles, toddler Clint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 54,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieb18/pseuds/Katieb18
Summary: Bucky had been gone too long and Tony wasn't happy over it. No way would he tell his Daddy that though. Even if his Daddy already, kinda, sorta, knew.





	1. Kinda, Sorta.

Tony was crying and he didn't even know why. Daddy said it was cause he needed a nap but he most certainly didn't! He wasn't even supposed to be little but somehow it snuck up on him. Daddy said that was cause he worked too hard and needed to get away from the stress sometimes. Tony thinks his Daddy is being super silly when he says things like that. 

Back to why he was crying though. If he were honest with himself it was because he missed his big brother Bucky, but Tony Stark was known for being the king of denial so he refused to even acknowledge that he kinda, sorta, missed him, a lot. 

"I know baby. It's so hard sometimes isn't it?" Steve crooned to the upset little. 

He knew that Tony having an accident when he was big was something that would hurdle him straight into his little space but this crying was not got to do with that. This was Tony missing his big brother and using this as a handy reason to cry. 

Steve passed by the communal area where Clint was playing with some action figures while Phil went over his paperwork, wanting to get Tony cleaned up and comfortable before the baby became even more upset than he was right now. It was Steve's fault he had the accident really. He should have thought to bring the diaper bag with him down to Tony, instead of hoping that he would stay big until he got upstairs. He hadn't expected him to have an accident while he was still big but it was the way of it he supposed. 

"Uncle Steve? Is Tony okay?" Clint called worriedly from where he was now watching the two pass.

"He will be bud, he's just a little tired. We'll be back out in a few minutes." Steve sent Clint a reassuring smile before looking over his head to Phil. Phil, understanding the silent enquiry, nodded and got up to get a bottle ready for Tony, Clint following behind, wanting to help out with the baby.

Steve made his way to the nursery on the communal floor and into the bathroom connected to it, Jarvis turning the lights on as he went for them. "Now, here we go, let's just get you all nice and dry. Just a quick bath to get all the ick away and then we'll get you a bottle."

Tony looked up blearily at his Daddy at the mention of a bottle. "Tony's Baba?" Steve smiled as he sat Tony down on the toilet seat to strip him while the bath filled (Having an AI in the tower was a big advantage sometimes.) 

"Yeah baby, you're baba. Uncle Phil is making it right now for you so how about we get you cleaned up super quick and then we can got out to Uncle Phil and Clint." Steve made sure to avoid Bucky's name, knowing it would just bring the tears back in full flow. 

Tony sniffled sadly as his Daddy lowered him into the bath but nodded nonetheless. He wanted to see Clint and Uncle Phil, even if they weren't Bucky he still liked them lots. Uncle Phil told the best stories and Clint was really funny! 

Daddy wasn't kidding around when he said it would be a quick bath. Tony felt like he had only relaxed into it and he was being swaddled into a bath towel to be dried off and carried into the nursery. Daddy laid him on Bucky's bed instead of the changing table though, which was odd, because it was always the changing table. He looked up quizzically at his Daddy. 

It made a lot more sense when his Daddy took out the powder and started to rub it all over him. Tony was very nearly asleep when his Daddy stopped, making Tony let out a whine in displeasure. The whine was quickly cut off though with a rubber nipple being pushed between it lips. Tony latched onto the pacifier immediately, delighted to be reunited with him beloved paci. Now if he could have his green bear (aptly named the hulk, something that still makes Bruce smile widely when he hears it), everything would be aces. As if his Daddy was reading his mind, his teddy was settled against his head so that the soft fur brushed his cheek as he suckled on his paci. 

After that it was a bit of a blur to Tony. He kind of remembered Daddy strapping a diaper around his hips and taking the towel away but not really. He doesn't even realise they were moving until they were in the living room again until Clint was shouting out a hello to him. The loud noise made him flinch and whine and made Daddy and Uncle Phil shush Clint. 

He whined once more when Daddy sat them back and settled Tony so that he could exchange the pacifier for the bottle. His face screwed up with the threat of tears before the paci was replaced for the bottle. He instantly began to suckle, the warm milk doing its job in soothing him. He was asleep before the bottle was even half finished. 

***

Bucky took out the last of the hydra camp with grim satisfaction. Mission accomplished. It took the best part of two weeks for this to happen but he was now finally able to go home. He needed to go home. He hadn't been little in over two weeks at this point with the way things happened and it was started to wear on him. There was a reason it was written in the law that little's had to go into their headspace the very minimum twice a week. They knew full well that Bucky was a little before sending him out though so all it did was prove what hypocrites the government were. 

He couldn't deny it though, all it would take was one thing and Bucky would be thrown into his little space, with or without his consent. He needed to get back to Da-Steve before that happened. 

The helicarrier was waiting for him behind some forestry. It opened as he approached it and to his shock Natasha was standing there waiting on him. 

"Hey, malen'kiy krolik, long time no see." 

Natasha calling him little rabbit in russian was something that had somehow transferred from when he was little to when he was big. He had no idea why though and right now he didn't care. It took everything in him to keep hold of his big side. Just until he got back to the tower at least. 

"Tasha." He muttered as he walked past, not wanting to be rude but at the same time unable to look at her. If he did he would be gone and he knew it. Natasha seemed to pick up on it as well though and didn't say anything more as he passed. 

Bucky sat as far away from Natasha as possible as they made their way through the air back to the tower. It would take exactly two hours and forty-nine minutes to get there. Bucky just stared intently at his hands which he had clasped in front of him and ignored the people around him, including Natasha. It helped that everyone was slightly weary of the winter solider. 

He was doing really well for the first two hours. There was only forty-nine minutes to go when it all went to hell. It was all his Aunt 'Tasha's fault. Why did she have to mention Steve and Tony?!

"Less than an hour and you get to see your brother and Daddy. A little birdie told me that they miss you very much." Natasha said soothingly beside him.

Bucky had been so out of it he hadn't noticed her beside him and his head whipped up. He let out a keening whine at the mention of his Daddy and baby brother Tony. Why did she have to ruin all his control? He could feel himself slipping now and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. 

The first tear spilled over and before he knew it he was full on sobbing into his Aunt Tasha's chest. He wanted Daddy! And to see his little brother Tony! He was probably really lonely without Bucky to play with him. Clint was probably being too rough with him and Peter was probably being mean to him as well! 

"It's okay malen'kiy krolik. I know you want to go home and see them. We'll be there in the next half hour. You're so tired aren't you? And probably triggered all over the place. You'll be fine, just let it all out." 

Bucky felt something against his lips and allowed it past. His Aunt Tasha would never hurt him so he was okay. The pacifier was a soothing and helped quell most of his tears. He still rested sleepily against his Aunt though, not wanting to leave her safe and comforting embrace just yet. 

They sat like that the rest of the trip. Natasha speaking in Russian to Bucky while he sniffled around his pacifier. It was a relief when the helicarrier set down on the landing pad of the tower. Bucky was up like a shot and running to the exit, uncaring of the shouts behind him. It wasn't until a hand took hold of his flesh hand did he stop. He turned around to give whoever grabbed him hell but noticed it was his Aunt before he could. His very unimpressed Aunt. 

"Bucky, you know better than to go running off." Bucky looked down at his shoes and cringed. He hated being told off by his family.

"B-But Daddy. Tony." Was all he was able to get out. It was always hard for him to articulate what he wanted when he was little. 

His Aunts face softened slightly, making Bucky breathe a sigh of relief that she wasn't angry.

"I know you're excited but you have to stay with me okay?" Bucky nodded eagerly and took a firmer hold of her hand, delighted to not be in trouble and that he was so close to being home. 

The doors of the carrier took a millennium to open, Bucky sucking on his pacifier in agitation while he waited. Natasha had to suppress a laugh at the wiggling impatient little. When they finally opened Bucky let out a cheer and then a squeal when he saw his Daddy standing on the other side, waiting on him. He looked back to his Aunt before leaving though, not wanting to be in trouble, at her smile he took off again, running as fast as his legs would take him to his Daddy, which in this case was not very fast, he was beyond exhausted. He mostly fell into Daddy's arms. 

"Hey Roo. You miss me?" Bucky nodded his head against his Daddy's shoulder taking in the comforting smell that was uniquely his Daddy. 

"Want to know a secret?" Steve felt the nod against his shoulder again.

"I missed you too. And so did Tony." Bucky tightened his grip on his Daddy. 

"Where's Tony?" 

"He's having a nap, Uncle Phil is watching him. C'mon let's get you changed so you can have a nap with your baby brother. You look like you need one." 

Bucky whined at hearing he had to have a nap but it was more reflex than anything else. He was nearly dead on his feet. A nap wasn't really an option anymore, it was more a matter of when. 

He was doing okay though, up until Daddy changed him into his pull up and soft jammies, the softness of the jammies and the comfort of the pull up allowed him to be able to let go fully, giving into his little side one hundred percent. It was a huge relief. 

It was even better when, instead of putting Bucky for a nap in his bed beside Tony's crib, he pulled down the side of the crib a lifted Bucky into it so that he could curl up beside his brother. Bucky didn't know how his Daddy knew he wanted to be beside Tony but he supposed that was the great thing about them, they just knew. Daddy gave the both of them a kiss on the forehead before putting the side back up and leaving the room silently. Bucky curled around his brother, one leg thrown over Tony's so that he could protect him, before he knocked out for good. 

Tony on the other hand, woke up to the slight weight on his legs. He turned and saw that Bucky was back and he was lying in the bestest way possible, making him feel like was super protected. Tony let sleep take him again, able to admit now that he might have missed him, kinda, sorta.


	2. So Unfair.

Bucky didn't mind being little, he really didn't, it was just that some things about being little were so unfair! He compiled a list to tell Daddy when he came in and got them. It was still very late so Tony was asleep still, clutching onto Bucky like a teddy bear. That's the first thing that was unfair. Tony and Bucky had cribs. Even though Bucky is _so_ much bigger than Tony, Daddy said that he didn't want either of his boys to fall and get ouches when he wasn't there to catch them. Bucky supposed that made sense. The second crib didn't matter anyway though because mostly he shared with his little brother. For Tony's protection of course. That's what big brother's did, even Daddy said so, so there! 

Since he was on the topic of cribs and sleep, naps were the next thing he hated! He didn't need naps! Tony did because he got all grouchy otherwise but Bucky didn't. Daddy always tricked him into a nap though, which really, really wasn't fair! Bucky's Daddy is tricky like that. Uncle Phil tricks him all the time as well, where Uncle Thor just carries him around and bounces him until he gets sleepy. Naps were stupid and as of this moment Bucky swore he would never ever, ever take one again! 

Bucky wiggled around in the crib trying to find a more comfortable position, his diaper crinkling with every movement. Bucky didn't like diapers! Well okay that was a bit of a lie, he didn't mind them and they helped lots when he was out with Daddy and Tony and he was doing important things and didn't have time for the potty. Most of the time he didn't realise he was using it until after it was done. Daddy said that happened to all little boys but Bucky was nearly sure Clint wore pullups and not diapers. Bucky was supposed to be the oldest so really he should be wearing pullups as well. Daddy said no though when Bucky said it. He refused to believe that he pouted the rest of the day. Big boys don't pout, they glare. That's what Clint said anyway. Bucky sighed, he supposed they were a necessary evil though. Pullups held a small bit of pee but didn't do so well for the other thing. Bucky would know he saw Clint one day. It was horrible. He cried and cried and cried until Uncle Phil gave him a bath. He had to wear a diaper for a few months after that, Bucky was secretly delighted. 

Bucky hated messy diapers. They were just all ick! But he never knew when he needed to go and his body just did it for him. Even when he was big he was mostly in a diaper, which was so unfair. His winter solider suit never looked as nice with a diaper on. Daddy said he looked really cool in it though and Tony agreed so he wasn't too upset. 

The other problem with diapers (he had a lot of issues with them) was that Daddy just changed him and Tony wherever! Once his Aunt Tasha was there and she saw his winky! Tony didn't seem to mind, he often ran around with no diaper on, (especially when he had a rash, Daddy said the air was good for it.) but Bucky did. He whined the whole way through the change and it was horrible. Did that stop Daddy though? Noooo, he just gave him his paci and shushed him. And okay the paci worked but still! It also didn't stop him from doing _the exact same thing_ when uncle Wade was there with Peter. Bucky feared his Daddy was a lost cause. 

It didn't help that Bucky was aware that if he wasn't little he would have hair all over his body but he doesn't. He's smooth everywhere except his head. That annoyed Tony as well. He always got marker to colour in a beard. It made Bucky laugh when he did it but Daddy didn't like it. It only made Daddy a bit mad though because Tony would cry when the marker started to hurt his skin. All little's had sensitive skin so they always had to have their clothes really soft. Not that Bucky was complaining but it made it difficult to go into winter solider work when his clothes felt so soft he could have a nap in them. 

The biggest thing of all that Bucky found unfair though was the lack of sexual desire little's felt. He overheard his Daddy and Aunt Tasha talking before and they said it's in their biology. Bucky knew that if he wasn't little he would want to (he couldn't help but giggle) kiss a girl. But all he ever did was kiss his Aunt Tasha. And she was his Aunt so it would be ick if he liked her! 

Even their winkies weren't as developed as bigger peoples. Every time Daddy had a bath with him and Tony, Bucky would notice how much bigger his Daddy was and every time he said it to Daddy, Daddy would say; "You're a little boy, and you have the right size things for your age. It's just because I'm a Daddy, that's why I'm bigger." 

Bucky thought that must be true because Daddy said so. He was a small bit bigger than Tony though, because he was older. Something he felt smug about. Sometimes his winky stood up during a diaper change but Daddy said that was normal as well and that winkies were silly! Bucky still laughed at hearing his Daddy say winky. 

Daddy said that if the state had their way then little's would be little all the time but that wasn't possible. Tony had important work to do on his machines and Bucky sometimes had to go on missions. It wasn't a lot though. Daddy put a stop to it after the last Hydra place blew up. He said that Bucky was too little to be going. Bucky didn't like that but didn't argue anyway, this way he got to spend more time with Daddy and Tony. It was rare when he was big because everything was so stressful when he was. He knew that Tony was the same and when he was big he'd do a few months worth of work so that Aunt Pepper wouldn't shout at him. That always made Daddy angry and Tony sad.

Bucky sighed, it really was unfair that they were little and Daddy wasn't but there was nothing he could do about it. It was just making him all sad to think about. He wasn't aware he was making whining noises until his Daddy tiptoed into the room and slipped his paci back into his mouth, so that's why he woke up! That and he needed a change. Daddy checked though and picked him up straight away so he wouldn't be in the ick diaper.

"Hey roo. Let's get you changed so you can go back to sleep. It's still pretty late for little boys to be awake."

Bucky whined again. "Ima big boy Daddy." Daddy chuckled, Bucky wasn't sure because he was serious.

"I know you are roo, sure don't you look after Tony all the time?" Steve set his little boy down on the changing table and undid his sleeper and made quick work of the diaper. Holding his legs in the air so he could clean him up. 

Bucky shivered at the cold air but stayed quiet. His Daddy said he was a big boy so he must be. Daddy lifted his bottom up so he could slip the diaper under and put some cream on his sensitive skin along with some powder. Bucky thought his winky looked like a ghost. When he told Daddy he laughed and Bucky felt proud of himself for making him laugh.  
He redid the sleeper and picked Bucky back up. Now that he was all dry and comfortable again he realised how sleepy he actually was. He buried his face into his Daddy's neck, suckling lazily on his paci until Daddy put him back in the crib with Tony. Bucky curled around Tony again and was almost asleep when he heard his Daddy.

"Sleep well Roo. Love you." 

"Love you Daddy." Bucky whispered back so he wouldn't wake his brother. A lot of things might be unfair about being a little but one thing that Bucky felt he lucked out on was having the best Daddy and brother in the world. Yes being a little was difficult sometimes but with a Daddy like Steve? Well, who was he to complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! so this idea just popped into my head when I woke up and I said I'd write it before I went to work lol. Thanks for all the comments and kudo's so far, they much appreciated and please let me know what you think of this chapter, I like hearing your opinion on it :)


	3. Changes.

Clint and Peter came over every other day to play. Daddy said it helped keep their boredom to a minimum. Bucky thought it was just an excuse for all the adults to talk because they were all here, sitting on the couches and chairs around where they were playing, talking about boring adult things. Clint brought his toy trains with him and was sharing them so Bucky could play as well. Tony and Peter were playing with some blocks. Bucky didn't find them as fun but Tony seemed to love them. He'd hold one up to Bucky every little while and Bucky had to pretend that it was really cool. That's what Daddy said to do and Tony looked really happy whenever he did so Bucky didn't mind.

"Bucky, your train goes that way and I'll go this way, we can make them crash!" Clint rambled on excitedly as he pushed his train around. Bucky followed his lead and let them crash into each other, giggling at the noises Clint was making. 

All of a sudden Clint dropped his train and stood up in a hurry. "Daddy! Need the potty now!" He was jumping impatiently from foot to foot, waiting for his Daddy to get up so they could go to the bathroom. 

"Okay, let's go. Back in a minute." He took Clint's hand and walked him to where the guest bathroom was. 

Bucky's nose scrunched up. He never knew when he needed the potty like Clint. It just sort of happened and then Daddy changed him. Bucky wanted to be a big boy though! Clint got to wear cool pullups while Bucky was stuck with diapers like Tony and Peter. Daddy always said he was a big boy but maybe he was just a big boy compared to Tony and Peter? Bucky was so lost in thought he didn't notice Daddy coming over and pushing his shorts to the side to see if he needed a change. He squeaked and tried to push Daddy's hand away but it was too late. Daddy saw he was wet and picked him up. Much to Bucky's embarrassment he had a changing pad set up on the couch. Everyone would see him being changed now! 

"Daddy! I'm a big boy!" He whined as he tried to wiggle away. It was impossible though, Daddy was way too strong.

"I know you are roo, but we don't want you to get an icky rash now do we? It'll only take a minute and then you can go back to playing.

Bucky huffed as his Daddy laid him down on the couch and changing pad. Didn't he realise how embarrassing it was getting changed in front of his aunt and uncles? He tried to ignore his Daddy as he pulled down his shorts and un-taped his diaper, more focused on Uncle Wade getting up and leaving and Clint and Uncle Phil coming back. Clint looked to be blushing slightly and he didn't have his pants on anymore. Uncle Phil was holding them now. It dawned on Bucky that Clint must not have made it to the potty on time before having an accident too big for his pull up. 

"Can I throw these in the wash Steve? Clint didn't make it on time." Clint's blush darkened and Bucky felt a pang of sympathy for him. 

"Yeah sure, no problem. Nothing worse than waiting and having the stain set in." Steve responded as he wiped Bucky down, causing him to wiggle a little. "Is that tickly?" 

Bucky refused to look at his Daddy, too embarrassed by the whole thing. Clint sat back down and began to play with his train again, the whole ordeal forgotten about when Bucky spotted Uncle Wade come back with a bowl and three pacifiers filled with strawberries. Bucky loved the fruit filled pacifiers! He wiggled and kicked his legs in excitement when his Uncle got closer, making his Daddy let out a small "Whoa." 

Bucky didn't care though, his uncle handed him one with a little caress to his hair before moving off and handing Clint his plastic bowl of fruit and the babies theirs. Everyone looked as excited about it as much as Bucky did. Bucky popped his in his mouth and began to suck the juices out as much as possible. It annoyed him that Clint got a bowl but the taste of the strawberry lessened the blow a little.

Steve smiled down at the little boy in front of him. He knew Bucky wasn't a fan of being changed in front of everyone but it wasn't a big deal and they had all changed him at some point. "What did Uncle Wade give you roo?" He asked as he taped up the diaper, patting Bucky's belly before he picked him up once more.

Bucky took the paci out of his mouth and showed it to Daddy. "Oh wow! A strawberry. I'm very jealous. And look, your brother has one as well! Aren't you the luckiest little boys." Bucky hummed around the pacifier he put back in his mouth and let his Daddy put him back on the floor. 

He wasn't wearing his shorts anymore and looked up in confusion until he caught Clint's grateful eye. Oh! Daddy left his shorts off to make Clint feel better. That was okay he supposed. He didn't want Clint to feel bad because he had an accident. Tony noticed he was back on the floor and crawled over to him. Pushing Bucky back until he lay down again so Tony could cuddle onto his chest. Bucky didn't mind too much though because Peter was doing the same to Clint. He was kinda sleepy as well and Tony making him lie down was the perfect excuse to close his eyes. Clint looked to have the same idea and before he knew it his eyes were drooping and Daddy was changing the strawberry paci for just a normal one. The last thing he heard was Daddy getting a call from Mr. Fury. He wanted to stay awake and listen but the call to sleep was just too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I'm home sick from college and this popped into my head. Let me know what you think and thanks for all the comments and kudos so far. It's much appreciated. :)


	4. Best friend.

Tony looked around his lab in confusion, his head was hurting and he wasn't sure what time it was let alone the day.

"Jarvis? Date and Time?" 

"It's October the 4th sir and the time is twelve fifty-two, you've been down here for the past seventy two hours." 

Seventy-two hours? That didn't seem right. Daddy never let him stay big for longer a day. Two tops. But three? No, that never happened. 

"Jarvis? Where's Daddy?" Tony always found it hard to change from Daddy back to Steve so he didn't even bother anymore. He knew Bucky was the same. 

"He is just back from a three day mission sir. I believe he has just settled Bucky down for a nap and is on his way down to you." 

Tony looked around frantically at all the things he had to do. Daddy couldn't take him yet! 

"Jarvis! Lock the lab down!" He said in mild panic. He was full of conflicting emotions. 

On the one hand wanted Daddy to come down because he missed him and he had a dirty diaper. (Another thing that transferred over into the rare times he was big). On the other he really wanted to be big for a little longer. He just knew if his Daddy came down that would be impossible.

“I’m sorry sir. My protocols were changed after you locked yourself in here for two days and were unable to open the doors. I now must go through Captain Rogers who informed me not to.” 

Damn it, Tony forgot about the time he got locked in here and forgot how to open the doors. It took Clint in the air vents to get in and coax him into letting the command go.   
Now though, he could hear his Daddy’s footsteps as he made his way down. He had two options. One he could wait on his Daddy where he was, or the second more likely option he could hide. After brief deliberation he found himself crouching under his desk, trying to stay as quiet as possible. The footsteps got closer until they came to a stop just at his desk. If he wanted to he could reach out and touch him.

“Oh no, where is Tony gone? Butterfingers, have you seen him anywhere?” Tony could hear his bots whirling around the room and letting out faint clicks. He really hoped that they wouldn’t show where he hid. 

“You don’t know? Well that’s just too bad. I really missed him and wanted to give him a big hug.” 

Daddy missed him? Tony wasn’t aware his Daddy missed him. Maybe he was sad because he missed his baby so much. Tony caught himself as he was about to leave his hiding place. No, he had to stay big. Daddy was making it really hard though, especially because Tony was figuring out just how tired he was.

“Well, maybe I’ll just throw this yummy bottle out and wait for my baby later.” Tony peeked out to see that Daddy was holding a heated up bottle of milk, his favourite blanket and hulk! Tony could feel himself wavering, unaware that his Daddy could now clearly see him, he really missed hulk and that blanket was the best to cuddle with.

Tony heard his Daddy sigh again watched as he started to slowly make his way out of the room, forgetting that he was supposed to be hiding, Tony inched his way out. 

“Daddy.” Tony wasn’t sure why he said it but he couldn’t just let Daddy walk out without him. 

Daddy turned around with a huge smile on his face. It made Tony’s tummy all warm. “There’s my baby Boy! What are you doing on the ground? Are you being silly?” 

Tony watched as he put the blanket and bottle down, along with the diaper bag he hadn’t seen before now. He swung Tony up into a big hug, making Tony giggle a little before laying his head on his Daddy’s shoulder. Now that Daddy was here it was easy to forget why he was hiding. 

“Hidin’ Daddy.” Tony mumbled into Daddy’s neck while Daddy checked his diaper.

“What were you hiding on baby?” He asked as he picked up the diaper bag, bottle and blanket, making sure to put hulk close to Tony’s cheek so he could snuggle into on the way up to the nursery. 

“You.” 

“Oh, why me?” Steve repressed a chuckle, he knew exactly why he hid, it was always for the same reason.

“Notta baby. Big boy.” Tony mumbled again, pressing his face into hulk that, happy that his Daddy had put it against his cheek.

“You sure are, but even big boys need taking care of don’t they?” 

Well, that was something Tony wasn’t sure how to answer. Before he could though, Daddy continued.

“Like Bucky, he’s a big boy isn’t he? But he needed a nap and let Daddy help him. That’s what Daddy’s are for.” 

That did make a lot of sense, so Tony nodded into his neck. Looking up Tony noticed they were in the nursery now. He could see Bucky’s bottom from where he was asleep in the crib, sucking lazily on a pacifier. 

When Daddy pulled him out of his snuggly place and down onto the changing table, Tony whined. He didn’t want to go away from Daddy. He wanted to stay where was.

“I know, let’s just get you a fresh diaper and into your jammies. Then we can cuddle some more.”

Tony let his Daddy strip him, shivering at the cold air hitting his dampened skin when the diaper was removed.

“Baby, when was the last time you were changed? You look to be getting a bad rash.” Steve sighed, he found Bucky in a similar state.

“Uncle Phil.” Tony mumbled, in between yawns, man he was tired.

“Uncle Phil went on a mission yesterday buddy, he told me he left you with Uncle Wade.” 

Tony shrugged, he couldn’t remember much after his Uncle Phil made him lie down yesterday to change him before he left, too focused on his work. 

“If I may Captain Rogers, Sir refused to allow Mr. Wilson entry when he tried, no matter what he said. I was not able to override his command as you and whoever you appoint as   
their caretaker when you are away is allowed to. As Agent Coulson appointed him and not you I was unable to allow it. My suggestion is that you change the wording so this loophole does not happen again.” 

“Thanks Jarvis, after Tony’s nap we’ll be doing just that. Where did Bucky lock himself?” Steve asked out of curiosity as he put liberal amount of cream on Tony’s bottom. 

“They gym.” Jarvis said dryly. Of course he did, where else who Bucky barricade himself. 

Tony was all but asleep while Steve changed him into a vest and sleeper. Only waking up enough when his Daddy prompted him with the nipple of the bottle against his lower lip, Tony latched on straight away. Predictably he only got half way through the bottle before he was snoring softly. Taking the bottle away he pressed a pacifier gently into his mouth and moved him into the crib beside Bucky. Tony automatically cuddled into Bucky’s chest with Bucky’s arm coming around Tony protectively. Sever smiled at the adorable sight.

***

Bucky woke up to a weight on top of him. He was nearly sure someone was playing with his hair as well. He kept his eyes closed for a while longer even though he was a bit curious to see who it was, he wanted to sleep more. After fifteen minutes of dozing though a stronger tug on his hair made his eyes pop open. He followed the hand holding the lock of dark hair down to his little brother. 

"Tony, that's ouch. Don't pull my hair." Tony looked sleepily up at him, clearly only having woken up himself. Most likely because of Bucky giving out to him.

"Hair?" Bucky rolled his eyes. Tony was always so difficult to talk to when he just woke up. He mainly repeated whatever was said.

"Yeah bubby, Daddy said it's not nice to pull hair." 

"Daddy?" Tony asked smiling, letting go of Bucky's hair. Of course he wanted to see Daddy. Bucky was almost sure that Tony hid on Daddy when he came home, like he always did.

Tony hated when Daddy went away but he also hated when he had to go back to being little after being big for a while. 

Sighing Bucky sat up while scrubbing his eyes. He pulled Tony up with him so that he wouldn't fall of his chest, making it so that Tony was sitting in between Bucky's legs, still resting against his chest, just more comfortably. He smiled when he spotted their pacifier's near the pillows. Grabbing them both up he put Tony's red one with Captain America's shield into his mouth while he put his blue one with the same design into his own. Tony sighed happily and snuggled up against Bucky, dragging his beloved blanket over the both of them. Bucky had to admit the blanket was super soft and super cosy to snuggle up to. 

"Well there's both of my boys. Don't the two of you look all snug as a bug." Steve said, grinning at the both of them. 

Tony sat up and started to bounce on his knees, excited his Daddy was here with them finally! 

"Daddy! Daddy! Bucky, it's Daddy!" Daddy reached in and swung Tony into the air, making him let out a squeal of delight. 

"It sure is baby, now let's get you and Bucky changed so we can go out and see everyone."

Bucky watched as Daddy started to take off Tony's sleeper.

"Who's here Daddy?" He asked from behind his paci, curious to see who was visiting.

"Well, Uncle Wade and Peter are here. They didn't leave at all, in case either of you needed him. Clint is here as well, he was staying with them until Uncle Phil comes back. We have your Uncle Bruce. Your Aunt Tasha is on a mission as well." 

Wow, that was a lot of people out there. Daddy had a frowny face on as he looked at Tony's bottom. Bucky saw that Tony looked all red although his bubby didn't seem to be crying over it so it mustn't hurt yet. 

"I think we're going to let your poor bottom have some air baby." Steve took the sleeper the rest of the way off but left the vest on and opened. 

He picked Tony up and brought him back to the crib. "Roo, can you get my hulk for Tony? I'll be back in a minute, just going to bring him out to the play mat." 

Bucky looked to where his Daddy was pointing and found Tony's green bear sitting there. Tony love, love, loved him! Bucky had to admit he was kinda cool. Being the Daddy's best helper he handed hulk up to him and got a big smile off Daddy for it. Bucky smiled back and waved at Tony as Daddy left the room. Tony beamed at him and waved back over Daddy's shoulder.

Daddy came back almost straight away and Bucky was proud that he only let out a little cry and two tears! 

"Awh I'm sorry Roo, were you scared?" Daddy asked as he picked Bucky up. What a silly question, he didn't get ascared of nothing!

He let Daddy wipe away a third tear before it fell (so it doesn't count). "No Daddy." 

"Ah okay, you just missed me, was that it?" That sounded way better than being scared so Bucky nodded his head. 

"Well here I am, now let's see how your poor bottom is doing and then we'll go out and see what everyone is up to. I think I spotted a bottle with your name on it." Steve said with a little tickle to Bucky's tummy, getting a giggle out of him. 

Taking his sleeper off and easing the wet diaper down he took the unscented wipes and began to gently clean the reddened area. If anything it looked worse than Tony's. Knowing he wasn't going to like it Steve took the soiled Diaper and threw it into the diaper pail. 

"We're going to air that bottom out like your brothers for a half hour and then we'll put a fresh diaper on, okay roo?" Bucky whined. He didn't want everyone to see his bottom! 

Especially because Clint was there and he didn't have to do it. Clint would think he was just a little baby now.

"No Daddy." Bucky couldn't help the tears as Daddy picked him up without a fresh diaper on. 

"I know you don't like it but we want this cleared up as soon as possible don't we? No one will see anything, your vest is covering your bottom so your okay."

"B- But Clint will see!" Bucky cried into his Daddy's shoulder as they made their way out.

"Roo, Clint won't care. He's had a rash before and knows how yucky it is. If he teases you or your brother you come tell me." 

Bucky was still crying when they made it to the living room. Peter looked to be taking a nap against his Daddy, while Clint played with his legos. Tony was stretching up to show Uncle Bruce hulk. 

Bucky blushed for his brother as his whole bottom and winky were on show for everyone! 

"Do you want to stay with Daddy roo?" Bucky nodded against him, clinging to his shirt with all his might.

"How's he doing?" Wade asked sympathetically as Steve got comfortable on the sofa with him, knowing Bucky always found it hard to get over his embarrassment. 

"He'll be okay. He's just a bit shy at the moment. Some Daddy, Bucky time should solve that." Steve looked over to Clint. "Clint, could you hand me Bucky's bottle there please?" 

Clint only too happy to help handed to bottle over to his uncle. "Uncle Steve? Why aren't Tony and Bucky wearing diapers?" he asked innocently, Bucky whimpered against his Daddy, knowing that Clint wouldn't want to play with him now.

"Because they both have a bit of a rash bud, but they'll be okay. Why don't you go and play with your legos while I give Bucky his bottle?" Clint began to shuffle back to his legos,   
stopping suddenly and turning back worriedly to his uncle.

"He'll still play with me after he feels better right? Because we're cousins and best friends?" Steve smiled at the little in front of him, completely charmed by the innocence. 

"Of course he will! Bucky loves playing with you! Don't you roo?" Bucky sniffled but nodded his head shyly, delighted that Clint called him his best friend!

Tony looked over at the mention of best friends. "Daddy whose my best friend?" 

"I think Peters yours little man, what do you think?" Wade said before Steve could think to answer. Tony nodded happily in acceptance before going back to showing his uncle   
Bruce how cool his bear was.

Bucky, still reeling at being called Clint's best friend, didn't even notice his Daddy putting the nipple of the bottle into his mouth until the first taste of sweet milk hit his tongue. 

His startled slightly and looked up at his Daddy who smiled down at him. "See I told you there was nothing to worry about." 

Daddy was right, there wasn't anything to worry about, but it would be a cold day in hell before he told Daddy that. Someone had to keep him humble. Luckily Bucky and his brother were up to the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I got asked for more baby Tony, which is why the first part is dedicated to him. Let me know what you think of this chapter and thanks for the kudos and comments thus far. They're always appreciated :)


	5. Fake It Till You Make It.

Tony couldn't believe it. He stared at the classification officer in shock. No way could this be happening. How had they figured out? Tony was almost sure it was Hammer. This whole set up stunk of him! He looked around the room at all the other little's and their parents. Steve was there with Bucky, so was Phil with Clint. Even Wade and Peter were there and they didn't even live in the tower full time. 

"Mr. Stark, My name is Mark from the classification offices of shield. It's come to our attention that there was a miscalculation with your classification test. We'd like to run it again just to be sure." The officer spoke softly to him, as if he was afraid of spooking him.

"Who told you that? Where did this information come from?" Tony would bury whoever brought the classification officer to his door. 

"Tony, no one tipped him off. They were just going through their record and so a discrepancy with some people. They're working through the people affected and you were one of those. I'm sure you've nothing to worry about." Steve said gently.

In reality he had an inkling that Tony was a little. He engaged fully with Bucky, Clint and Peter. There were other instances that made him think he was more little than not. The fact that when he was making Bucky a snack he automatically made Tony one and ended up having to feed it to him because Tony was 'too busy'. Really he was just playing with some mega blocks. Bucky treated Tony like a younger brother and Clint treated him like a little cousin. Tony passed it off by saying that they were just playing around but when Steve questioned Bucky later on, Bucky gave him a look like he was a complete idiot.

"Tony's my baby brother Daddy, duh." And promptly went back to his colouring.

If Bucky thought of Tony as his little brother that meant Tony should be a baby if he was classified as a little. Bucky went anywhere between the two to four age group but mostly stayed in the two age bracket. If Tony was his younger brother that meant Tony was a baby, baby. Steve didn't want to jump to conclusions but he was already thinking about what he'd need to buy for a baby. If Bucky was his older brother then of course Steve would take on the responsibility of his Daddy. 

"Mr. Stark, is there a room we could conduct these tests or are you happy enough to do them here?" Tony raised his chin stubbornly. No way could he ask to do them in private. The rest would think he had something to hide and he so didn't!

"Here will be okay. For the record I'd like to point out how ridiculous these tests are. I've already been tested." 

Phil cracked a smile at the indignant man in front of him. "We'll lodge your complaints with shield." Tony sent him the stink eye which Phil found altogether too cute.

"Okay Mr. Stark to begin with we'll need to do a physical. Just standard to see if everything is okay." Tony rolled his eyes. He wasn't self conscious about his body at all. He always found it odd that some people were.

"Fine." He began to strip quickly as the classification officer set put some mesh on the table that Steve had kindly moved from the kitchen to act as an exam table. 

Steve shared a shocked looked with Wade as Tony began to strip. There wasn't one bit of hair on the man. Only his head seemed to have any hair on it. Steve wasn't sure how they hadn't noticed it before. 

Tony who was oblivious to their wondering took off his jeans, socks and boxer shorts next and hoped up on the table. Steve's eyebrows rose a bit further. It turned out that Tony was hairless everywhere, not just his chest and arms. He also had the genitals that little's tended to have. Steve glanced down and saw that Bucky didn't look one bit surprised over the fact. He was looking at the classification officer in a way that said. 'Hurt my brother and I'll hurt you.' 

Steve saw Mark take note of something one his sheet. 

"Tony can you open your mouth as wide as you can? Bit wider. Wow, aren't you a good boy." Tony blushed at the praise but allowed Mark to check out his teeth and throat. 

"All good there! Now let's look at if you have any ouches." Mark started feeling around Tony's tummy, legs and arms. When he got close to Tony's head, Tony reared back and let out a whimper.

Steve was immediately at the table beside them, Bucky only a second behind him. Bucky glared as he wrapped a protective arm around Tony while Steve explained.

"Sorry Mark. Tony has issues with anyone he doesn't know going near his hair. Why don't I check and you tell me what I'm supposed to be feeling for."

Mark noted something else down and nodded in ascent. "If you could just run your two hands through his hair to feel for any bumps or bruises that would be great."

Steve did as asked, smiling down at Tony through the whole thing. Tony looked up at him innocently. Steve was sure Tony wasn't aware of how he was looking or he'd just stop but it was endearing all the same. 

"Nothing unusual Mark." Steve finished and moved his hand to rub soothing circles on Tony's chilled skin. 

Nodding Mark wrote something else and took out a measuring tape. "Okay, now I just need to measure his height, penis and testicle size. Then you can put something more cosy on. How does that sound Tony?" 

Tony smiled wanly at Mark. He supposed he was nice enough, for a classification officer. 

After getting all his measurements, Steve took off his own sweater and put it on Tony. It was swimming on him but it did the job of warming him up. Tony hopped off the table and made his way over to the couch, Steve's sweater coming to his knees. 

"Can we start with the questions already? I have things to do." Tony tried for blasé but it came out distinctly whiny. 

Steve took a seat beside him and wrapped a protective arm around him while Bucky went and got one of his pacifiers for Tony. Daddy said that they were good for fussy babies. Peter loved them so Tony should too. He toddled back to where Tony and Daddy were sitting and climbed up on the other side of Tony. 

"Here baby." He held out the pacifier to Tony. Tony just stared at it uncomprehendingly, mouth ajar. 

Taking that as happiness to have his own paci, Bucky stuck it into his mouth, delighted when Tony instantly started to suck. He knew Tony would love the paci! He always found it weird that he played being a grown up all the time, but now he finally wasn't!

Tony was too shocked to do anything but suck on the pacifier in his mouth. He didn't want to hurt Bucky's feelings by spitting it out and Tony had to admit it was kind of soothing. Only a little bit though.

"Well, let's get the question part over with and we'll see where we go from there." Mark cleared his throat to get Tony's attention. He knew that Tony was probably a little but he had to go through the process anyway. This was how they made the mess up in the first place. By people not taking the proper time to ask these needed questions. 

"A few simple one's first. What's your full name?"

"Anthony Edward Stark." 

"Age?" 

"Thirty." 

"Job?" 

"Head of R&D."

"Good, good. Now to more personal questions. Have you ever had a sexual interaction?" 

Mark knew what the tabloid's said but he had a feeling they were strategically placed. If the blush on Tony's face was anything to go by he was correct.

"Uhm, I've never had any." He mumbled, playing with the pacifier that was now in his hand so he could answer Mark.

"You're doing well Tony. How do you feel about sexual interaction?" 

Tony's nose scrunched up as if he tasted something vulgar."No thank you." 

All the adults in the room chuckled. Tony wasn't sure why though.

"What about nap time? How do you feel about that?" Tony instantly whined and looked to Steve.

"I don't need naps!" Steve smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Everyone needs naps sometimes." 

"Right, and how do you feel about the pacifier Bucky gave you?" Mark asked, getting them back on track.

"It's a really nice gift. Thanks Bucky." Tony refused to say anymore on the subject.

"Okay, I'm going to hold up a few things. Think you can name them for me?" Tony nodded, his head was feeling all fuzzy from the questions. Steve's presence helped a bit though.  
Mark held up a picture of a dog. "Puppy." 

Then a cat. "Kitty."

Then a duck. "Uh, the quack quack?" he looked to Steve for conformation. He was nearly sure that's what Steve had called it before. "You're doing really well baby." Tony smiled at him.

Steve and Tony turned back to the pictures to see Mark holding a new image up. 

"Teddy!" He said enthusiastically when a picture of a bear came up. 

"Very good Tony. This is the last part okay? We'll be able to tell you the results after that." Tony nodded, relieved he was almost finished with them. 

Mark held up what looked to be a colourful fan on a stick. He blew gently on it and Tony was mesmerised. His eye's watched it go round and round. He wasn't able to concentrate on anything else until the spinning stopped. He looked around in confusion and spotted Peter was doing the same thing. Clint and Bucky were watching it but also going between doing something else. 

"Tony can you look back here?" Tony looked back at what Mark was doing next. He didn't even notice that Steve took the pacifier out of his hand and put it back in his mouth.  
Mark had something that made a little tinkle noise every time he shook it. Tony put his hand out for it and when Mark handed it to him he started to shake it. He doesn't know how long he shook it for but whined when Steve took it off him.

"I know, but Mark has something else for you." Tony turned back to Mark once more. He really liked the other two things.

Mark handed him a small piece and big piece of lego. He took both into his hands and looked at Mark in confusion. Mark just smiled and indicated towards them so Tony brings his attention back down and tries to focus on what Mark wanted him to do.

The big lego looks fun for smashing. He does that a few times against Steve's legs and lets out a laugh at the sound it makes. The other lego was too small for anything. It's pretty small though and brown. Maybe this lego was the food kind. Tony lets the pacifier fall out of his mouth and nearly puts the small chocolate lego in before Steve stops him once more and gently extracts it from his hand.

"That's all I need here. Just two seconds Tony while I calculate all this Data.

"I'm still big right?" Tony wasn't too sure if he passed all the tests but he felt like he did an okay job. 

"Let's talk about that in a second." Mark hummed as he did out the results on the last sheet he had with him. 

"Right well Tony, it turns out you are a little. Your age range is infant so that's anywhere from newborn to two years old. I'd say your just a bit younger than Peter over there though. So maybe ten, eleven months. Now as the law states anyone who is classified as little must be legally put into someone's care. Your file shows you have no living relatives left so either the state can pick one for you or do you have someone in mind?" 

Tony's mind was reeling. He couldn't believe that he was a Little. This wasn't fair! Mark seemed like a nice guy but did he have to be so indifferent to it! How was Tony supposed to answer that question? Nobody liked being around him because he was loud and silly all the time. They said it all the time. He was sure they only stayed because he had so many cool things. Now that they found out he was just a baby though? They were for sure going to leave him. Tears began to spill down Tony's cheeks. He didn't want to be left alone. He was really lonely by himself. 

Tony was so lost in his own mind about being lonely he didn't feel Steve's arms around his waist and putting him on his lap until he was snuggled against his chest. 

"Tony? What's wrong baby? This isn't a bad thing." Tony cried harder at Steve's words. 

"Y-Y-You're gonna leave me an- and I'll be lonely again. A-And I'm too loud and obnoxious. A-And I-I don't know how to not be. I-I'll make you more cool things I p-promise j-just Please don't leave me!" Tony sobbed into Steve's chest.

Steve looked at the other adults in shock at Tony's words. Did he really think they thought that about him. It was upsetting that Tony thought so little of himself. 

"Mark, put my name down as his carer." Tony sat up in shock wiping away his tears with Steve's sleeve.

"B-but you have Bucky!" Steve smiled sadly at him.

"Baby, in case you haven't noticed, Bucky already sees you as his baby brother. This way you'll know I'll never leave you and either will Bucky."

"Yeah Tony! I'm your big brother so I get to protect you from all the mean people." 

"That's right roo, you will. You and Clint are the oldest so it's your jobs to keep Tony and Pete safe isn't it?" Clint nodded enthusiastically. 

"Yeah! We'll be the best at it ever won't we!" Bucky cheered along with him as they started to talk about just how they were going to do it. 

"How about we get you all cleaned up so you can come back out and have a little rest?" Steve asked, standing up with Tony in his arms. "We'll walk you to the door Mark." 

Mark collected his things and looked at the newly classified little in Steve Roger's arms. No one would believe that Tony Stark was in fact a little but Mark had to admit it was pretty obvious. It was made more obvious when Mark spotted a growing wet patch on Steve's clothes and Tony's distressed cry.

"It's okay baby. That's Daddy's fault really. I should have dressed you properly after your physical. Just in case. What a silly Daddy."

Tony sniffled and looked at Steve miserably as he thanked Mark for all his help before closing the door.

"Isn't it lucky Daddy thought ahead and got Jarvis to get things in your size before this happened. Now we don't have to wait!" Tony nodded tiredly into Steve's neck, not caring if he was acting like a baby just then. 

He just peed on his new legal guardian, crying like a baby was the least of his problems. 

"You'll share a room with Bucky, baby. It's right beside mine though, so I'll be able to hear if you need me. You'll even have your own crib. Won't that be nice?" 

Tony wasn't sure that his new Daddy was aware what the word nice meant but he wasn't going to argue with him. 

Steve laid tony down on the changing table in the room and got out the smaller diapers he ordered. Tony was very slim and petite. A lot smaller than Bucky or Clint was. He was nearly on par with Peter and Peter was only in his early twenties and still filling out. 

Steve made quick work of diapering Tony and putting him into a sleeper. He was almost sure Tony had just come from a working binge. The little boy would be exhausted. If Tony was anything like Peter all he would need was a bit of rocking and a warm bottle to get him to sleep. Luckily they kept premade bottles in the fridge at all times. 

Tony snuggled up to Steve's neck as they made their way back out into the living room where everyone was. Peter, Bucky and Clint were all playing a game. Clint helping Peter because he was a lot littler than them. Wade and Phil still looked a bit shell shocked over the revelation that Tony was a little and that he thought no one liked him. Hearing movement behind him Steve turned around and saw Bruce coming out with a heated up bottle.

"Hi, if I know Tony he'll have been on a work binge. That combined with the shock of finding out he was a little is going to leave him exhausted." Bruce smiled and rubbed an affectionate hand down the back of Tony's head as he handed to bottle to Steve.

"Why don't you seem shocked?" Steve asked. Bruce was strangely calm over it. 

"Well it just seemed to obvious. I always thought that when I came down he was just out of his littlespace for a while. I didn't know he never went into it. It explains a lot of why he was so self destructive before. If they don't go into their littlespace often they get extremely stressed out. I feel that Tony is going to be the prime example of it at lectures on this topic for years to come." Bruce chuckled as he settled down beside Steve and Tony. 

Bucky came over as Steve was settling Tony in a more comfortable position and began to rub his tummy. 

"He's my bubby isn't he Daddy?" 

"He sure is roo. You'll be a great big brother." Bucky smiled widely and patted his baby brother's tummy as he nursed on the bottle. It wasn't hard to be a great big brother when he already had the bestest little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here's a chapter on how Tony found out he was a little. I've changed Tony's age slightly but not too much. Let me know what you think about this chapter please :) 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated as always :)


	6. The Biggest Boy (Part 1/2)

Tony wasn't having a good day. That's what Daddy had said anyway. Bucky was sitting on the couch, drinking some juice while he watched Daddy walk all over the room bouncing Tony, who was crying. It kind of made Bucky want to cry too, but he was a big boy and had to show Tony that everything would be okay. 

He only started crying when he found out that Daddy had to go to work for the day with Mr. Fury. Normally Daddy could bring them with him but this time he would be in   
meetings all day so he couldn't. Bucky didn't see why not, he could be very quiet when he wanted to be, so could his bubby. Although looking at Tony now, Bucky wasn't prepared to make that argument. 

Tony was always really clingy with Daddy. It used to make Bucky feel ick inside but then Daddy told him that when Tony was with his other Daddy he was always ignored and left behind. Bucky felt really bad then for being jealous of his little brother. Tony deserved all the attention he wanted!

Bucky heard the doorbell go and looked up to see if Daddy did as well. He didn't because Tony was still sobbing. Bucky wasn't supposed to answer the door but Daddy wasn't going to so it was up to him. He'd just see who it was first. 

Bucky jumped off the couch and put his sippy cup on the table carefully. Daddy was walking into the kitchen to get a bottle for the baby so he didn't notice Bucky. Bucky ran to the front door and tried to look through the key hole. When that didn't work he called out.

"Who is it?" He pressed his ear to the door to hear better.

"It's uncle Phil. Where's your Daddy, Buck?" Bucky looked behind him but Daddy wasn't there.

"Tony's crying." Bucky didn't elaborate. 

"Ah, well can you open the door for me then Bucky?" 

"I'm not supposed to open the door. How do I know it's you?" Even little Bucky knew he had to be cautious. 

He heard his uncle sigh on the other side of the door. That was proof enough it was really him, but when Bucky went to open it, it had some sort of child lock on it.

"Uncle Phil, I can't open it. Daddy put something on it." He whined through the door. 

"Well how about you get your Daddy to open it then?" 

"Kay." Bucky took off back into the kitchen where Tony was now nursing on a bottle while still sniffling. 

"Daddy, Uncle Phil is at the door." Bucky saw his Daddy's face go all frowny. That meant he might or might not be in trouble.

"Did you open the door?" Bucky shook his head fast, sending his hair flying everywhere. 

"I didn't Daddy. Uncle Phil told me to get you and I did. I was a good boy." Bucky didn't tell him that he tried but he couldn't figure it out. 

"Okay roo, I believe you. Now let's go open the door for your uncle." Bucky watched as Daddy repositioned Tony and walked over to the door to open it.

He watched closely to what Daddy was doing with the door to get it open but he still couldn't figure it out. Once the door was fully opened, Bucky could see that it was, in fact, his uncle. Clint was there too but Uncle Phil was carrying him and he looked to be asleep. 

"Hey Phil, sorry about that. Tony was crying and I was trying to settle him." Phil his apologies away but indicated to Clint.

"I'm just going to put him in the spare crib. He won't be happy when he wakes up in it though." Phil rolled his eyes and Daddy laughed. Bucky wasn't sure why Clint wouldn't be happy. The crib was so, so cosy to sleep in. 

"That's fine. It's nap time for these two as well. I'm just going to let Tony finish his bottle then I'll settle them."

"Daddy? I don't need a nap. I'm a really big boy." It would be awesome if Bucky avoid taking a nap when Clint couldn't. That would just prove he was the biggest out of the both of them.

"You sure roo? Did I not see you rubbing your eyes earlier?" Damn, Bucky thought his Daddy didn't see that. 

"No, that was Tony not me." Daddy smiled at him, making him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 

"Ah, my mistake. I'm going to just put Tony down for a nap then. I'm sure he'll be sad when his big brother isn't there to make him feel better." 

Bucky bit his lip as he looked at Tony. The baby was all red around the eyes, now finished his baba and sucking on a paci. He looked pleadingly at Bucky. His Daddy was already leaving, he didn't think he could handle it if his big brother wasn't with him. 

"Do you want me to go with you bubby?" Tony nodded and whined pitifully. He didn't want a nap either but he was so sleepy now after all his crying. He needed his big brother with him though, he made the bestest pillow ever.

"Okay Tony. I'll lie down with you." Bucky was doing it for his little brother, not for anything else. He was a big boy and big boys had to do things they didn't want to sometimes, like make their little brothers happy. 

Tony's smile made having to go into the crib for a nap worth it. Daddy lead the both of them to the room where Clint was sleeping, telling them to be extra quiet so they wouldn't wake him.

Daddy laid Tony down first, pushing stray strands of hair out of his face. "Have a nice nap baby. Uncle Phil has some nice games for you to play when you're up." 

Tony's breath hitched and Bucky found that his Daddy could be very silly sometimes. Why would he remind his bubby that he was going away?"

"Me and you will play lots when we wake up Tony." Bucky reassured, getting another smile out of his brother. 

Daddy then picked him up and after giving him a kiss on the head. "You have nice dreams roo and thank you for taking care of your little brother. You're the best boy." Bucky smiled shyly and when Daddy put him lying down he pulled Tony to him. 

Tony's happy sigh made Bucky happy. "Night-night Daddy." Bucky whispered.

"Night-night roo." Daddy slipped a paci in between his lips and with one last kiss to both their foreheads left.

"It's okay Tony. I'll look after you. I'm the biggest boy. We'll have lottsa fun later." Tony grumbled happily and clutched onto Bucky's sleep before his breath evened out.

Bucky let out a big yawn and closed his eyes, not far behind his brother at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this is a 2 parter. Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are appreciated as always :)


	7. The Biggest Boy (Part 2/2)

Bucky woke up feeling a lot better after his sleep. He’d never tell Daddy that though. He’d just let him think we was lying down because Tony asked him to. Rubbing his eyes he looked around to see if anyone else was up. Tony wasn’t he could feel that without looking. His little brother was a dead weight against his chest. Looking over to the other crib he saw Clint was waking up as well. It was kind of funny for Bucky to see the moment Clint realised he was in a crib. He shot up onto his knees so quickly that Bucky knew he must have been dizzy. Noticing Bucky staring at him he sat back on his bottom and pouted.

“Why am I in a crib?” 

“You were sleeping and Uncle Phil said you’d be comfier there.” Bucky said from behind his paci. 

“Well I don’t want to be in here!” Clint whined 

Bucky shrugged; there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

“Call your Daddy then.” Clint shook his head.

“No, I’m mad at him. I’m going to get out myself.” 

“You’re not supposed to. You could give yourself and ouch.” Clint huffed at him but stood up regardless.

“Well I’m a big boy so I can.” Bucky was a big boy as well! If Clint said big boys did it then so could he! 

He looked down at his sleeping bubby and gently moved him to the side so he could get up as well.

“Well I’m going to get out as well.” Clint looked at him dubiously.

“You’re littler than me. You’ll definitely get an ouch.” He said smugly from his crib.

“No I’m not! I’m the biggest boy!” Bucky said indignantly climbing up so that he was holding onto the rail on his side.

“I’m bigger than you so there!” Clint stuck his tongue out and began to climb out of the crib.

Bucky watched carefully to see what he was doing before attempting to do so himself. It didn’t look so hard. Clint was down on the ground within seconds. He smirked up at Bucky and inclined his head for him to go. 

Tightening his hands on the side of the crib he slowly put his two legs over to help him drop to the ground. Once over the side he hung onto the bars. He didn’t anticipate how far the ground was though and let go too soon, falling onto his back. Tears welled up in his eyes and he saw a look of panic cross Clint’s face before he broke down into loud sobs, causing Tony to startle awake and cry along with his brother. 

Bucky didn’t notice Clint leaving the room or coming back until he felt someone sliding their hands under his armpits and picking him up. He knew instantly that it was Uncle Phil. He couldn’t make out the words over his sobbing but he knew they were comforting. The bouncing helped as well a bit. Crying against his uncle’s shoulder he felt his paci being pressed against his mouth. He sucked on it gratefully, his cries finally dying down. He could hear bubby’s small whimpers when his crying finally died down. Feeling bad he lifted his head and saw that Uncle Phil was rubbing Tony’s back from where he was in the crib as he held Bucky. 

“There now, both of you are alright. That was a big fright wasn’t it Bucky?” Bucky nodded his head shyly in his uncle’s neck. His Daddy was right about the ouches. He would never listen to Clint again! 

“Uncle Phil? I get down now?” Bucky didn’t really want to get down but his little brother was really sad in his crib alone.

“In one minute. You need a change and I need an extra big cuddle.” Bucky sighed in relief. If his uncle needed a cuddle who was he to say no? 

He wrapped an arm around his uncle’s neck and looked over his shoulder to where Clint was standing. With his other hand Bucky took out his paci for a second and stuck his tongue out before popping it back in, trying not to giggle at the annoyed look Clint sent him. He must have let a little slip because Uncle Phil chuckled a bit.

“Looks like you’re feeling better if you’re teasing Clint. Now let’s go get you changed and then I’ll take Tony out.” Bucky wasn’t sure how Uncle Phil knew he was teasing Clint. It must be a super power that only Daddy’s had. 

He wasn’t too happy that Uncle Phil was changing him in front of Clint like a big baby but he was really wet and he didn’t want to get a rash again. That would be a whole different  
kind of ouch!

Uncle Phil was fast though so that was good. Tony looked like he was about to start crying again if he wasn’t picked up. He placed Bucky down beside him at the crib and picked Tony up, making sure to bring hulk and his paci with him. Bucky nodded, that was smart. Tony would want the extra comfort because Daddy wasn’t here to help.

Clint wandered out of the room into the living room, obviously bored with watching what his Daddy was doing. Bucky was just about to follow him when Uncle Phil stopped him.

“Bucky, think you could stay in here with me?” Bucky’s brow furrowed.

“Why?” 

“Because I don’t want you wandering off by yourself, you might get another ouch.” 

“B-But Clint is out in the living room, why can’t I?” Bucky couldn’t believe it. Uncle Phil wouldn’t let him go by himself like the big boy he was! 

“Well for a few reasons. One is that when you and Clint are alone together you get up to mischief. Two is that Tony probably wants his big brother to stay with him and Three, you’re too little to be wandering around without an adult looking after you.” 

Bucky was outraged! The first two he could see. Him and Clint did always make a mess or end up fighting when they were alone, him hurting himself not ten minutes ago was a good case for that. But the last one? That was completely not right! 

“Uncle Phil, I’m a big boy.” Just so his uncle knew he wasn’t a baby like his little brother.

“I know you are Buck, but I still don’t want you to wander off and get another ouch when I’m not there, your Daddy would kill me.” 

Bucky giggled at that. His Daddy would be really mad if Bucky got hurted. It happened once when Uncle Wade was minding them and now Daddy doesn't let him mind them unless he really has too. 

"There, all done. Let's go into the living room. It's time for a bottle for Tony and I think there's some banana and grapes with your name on it." 

Bucky watched as Uncle Phil picked Tony up, holding out a hand for Bucky to take. Bucky didn't role his eyes but it was a close thing. He knew he might go to the naughty corner if he did and no way was he going to chance that. Instead he took Uncle Phil's hand and let him take him out to where Clint was already sitting, eating his snack.

"Hey, have to wait on Daddy 'cause you're so little?" Clint taunted in between bites of banana. 

Bucky opened his mouth to respond but Uncle Phil beat him to it. "You're on thin ice little boy. Don't think I've forgotten why Bucky was on his back in the nursery. You'd want to keep quiet or you'll find the rest of your stay here facing the corner." 

Clint ducked his head when his Daddy gave out to him, not wanting to be in anymore trouble.

 

Bucky huffed out an annoyed breath, he was a big boy! Big boys just needed help sometimes was all! That's what his Daddy said and Captain America never lied so there! 

Bucky's thoughts were interrupted when Uncle Phil picked him up and placed him in his highchair. He almost whined at it because this did not help with his big boy theory. It also didn't help when Uncle Phil put a bib around his neck. It made him feel better that Clint had to wear one as well.

Uncle Phil put a bowl of mashed up banana and another bowl of cut up grapes in front of him with a "Have at it champ.

Bucky put his pacifier beside him on the tray before happily eating his bananas and grapes, not caring of the mess he was making because he was eating it with his hands. Tony looked happy too, nursing on his baba in their Uncle's arms. Clint was nearly as messy as he was, Bucky was happy to see. At least Clint wasn't such a big boy with his food. He even whined when Uncle Phil cleaned his mouth and hands with a wipe when he was finished. Bucky didn't even do that. He knew he had to be all clean so he could go play. 

"Good boy Bucky. Let's get out of that chair so you can go play with Clint and Tony." Phil took Bucky out of the chair, helping him get steady on his feet before letting him off with a pat to this diapered bottom. Cling was already in the living room, colouring something in it looked like. 

Bucky took Tony's hand so was sitting beside Uncle Phil, holding onto his left leg.

"Let's go Tony. We'll colour in some pictures." Tony smiled widely from behind his pacifier, delighted to be playing with his big brother. 

Phil helped Tony stand up before walking closely behind them as they walked into the living room. Tony was notorious for tripping over his own feet when he was little, Bucky wasn't much better. 

The hours flew by as Tony, Bucky and Clint coloured in. Tony got bored of it first though and moved to cuddle into Uncle Phil because he was feeling a bit weird without his Daddy there and Uncle Phil gave the best hugs. 

Phil smiled down at the little as he watched the two older boys. With Tony distracted, talking to his hulk teddy, that left Bucky to concentrate on Clint fully. Phil wasn't so sure that was a good thing though as he noticed the bickering started almost instantly. 

"I'm using purple! Give it back!" Clint demanded as Bucky took up the purple colour for his elephant. 

"You have loads of other purples beside you, use those!" Bucky continued colouring in, ignoring Clint.

"I don't want those ones I want that one." 

"I don't care, I'm using it." Clint narrowed his eyes at Bucky.

"Fine, have it. It's only for babies anyway, and you're a big baby!" Bucky whipped his head up.

"Am not!"

"Are too!" 

"Am not, you are!"

"No you are!" 

"Uncle Phiillll! Clint keeps calling me a baby!" Bucky whined up to him. 

"Clint, what have I said?" Phil said sternly from over Tony's head.

"B-But he won't give me the purple and I want the purple Daddy!" 

"You have purple Clint, let Bucky use that one." Clint glared at his Daddy and Phil could see that he was nearing tantrum stage. The poor baby had an ear infection that was really tampering with his emotions. His normally happy little boy was acting like a terror today. The proof was the way he was treating his bestfriend. 

Before Phil was able to do anything Clint had thrown all his colours at Bucky's face. Bucky sat there in shock for a second before he broke into loud sobs, this time Clint joining him. Unfortunately for Phil, Steve chose that time to come back.

"Hel-oh. What happened?" 

Bucky hearing his Daddy's voice cried harder and put his arms up, curling into him once he was securely in his arms. Clint ran over to his Daddy and took the side Tony wasn't using to cry into his shoulder. Tony for his part was just looking around wide eyed, unable to believe what had happened in the space of a minute.

It took Steve and Phil a good fifteen minutes to calm the boys down. Clint drifted off into a heavy sleep that always seemed to accompany sickness, while Bucky just nursed on his pacifier and hugged his Daddy.

"Hi baby, how are you?" Steve smiled down at his youngest who was watching the proceedings as if unsure if he should join in.

"Hi Daddy." Tony smiled, "Clint ah-ah." 

"Oh?" Steve looked to Phil for confirmation.

"Unfortunately he's right. Clint has an ear infection and it's making him act out because of it." He rubbed Clint's back in sympathy. "He started with manipulating Bucky into trying to get out of his crib, which just ended up hurting him, then he kept teasing him through lunch, and what you just walked in on now was the result of Clint wanting all the purple colours and being annoyed because he missed one so he threw them all at Bucky." 

Bucky sniffled when he heard the last part. That really hurt! "Oh roo, it's been a hard day for you hasn't it?" Bucky nodded his head sadly. 

"Do you know what though?" Buck shook his head. "You were the most bravest and biggest boy. Daddy's really proud of you." Bucky started crying again. He knew he was the  
biggest boy! 

"Think you can forgive Clint for the way he acted today? He has a really bad ouch in his ear." Bucky nodded again.

"He my bestest friend. Everyone has bad days." Steve hid his smile and kissed the top of Bucky's hair. 

"You really are a big boy roo, my best big boy." 

Bucky smiled and cuddled into Daddy contently. That's all he wanted to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So 2 updates in such a short amount of time, how great is procrastination? 
> 
> So anyway let me know what you think. I enjoy reading your comments and thanks for all the comments and kudos so far :)


	8. The Scariest of them All (Part 1/2)

Bucky was very, very excited! It was Halloween and he was going as a kitty! It was Tony's first Halloween with them as well and Daddy said he was very shy because he wasn't used to dressing up for it. Bucky couldn't understand why he wouldn't though because if you dressed up you got all the sweets! He was so excited that he couldn't stop wiggling, even if he was in his crib for a nap and his baby brother was on his chest. His whole body really wanted them to go trick or treating. It would be even better this year because Tony was going with him. He always wanted Tony to go with them the other years but Daddy had said that Tony was too busy. Well now wasn't and he got to go with Bucky! The only problem that Bucky could see now was that Tony didn't have a costume. 

"Bubby?" Bucky whispered, like he saw Daddy do when he was waking Tony up from a nap. 

Tony twitched but otherwise didn't move much so Bucky tried again.

"Bubby? Are you awake?" This time the response was a suck on the pacifier and a crinkle of his nose.

"Tony, you need to wake up now." Bucky said a bit louder so Tony would actually wake up. 

Tony's eyes popped open and glared at Bucky.

"Did you have a good nap Bubby?" Tony shook his head. He'd only just fallen asleep when Bucky was waking him again. Didn't Bucky know how tired he was?

"What are you dressing up as?" Bucky wasted no time getting down to the particulars. 

He knew he only had a short window of time before Daddy came in to the nursery to give out to Bucky for waking Tony too soon and not going to sleep himself. This was important though so it would be okay.

Tony shrugged and tried to settle back down onto Bucky's chest but his big brother wouldn't let him. Letting out a frustrated whine, he felt tears form in his eyes. Why wouldn't Bucky let him sleep? He was so very sleepy. 

"This is important Bubby. I'm dressing as a kitty. What are you dressing up as?" Bucky tried not to huff impatiently, he knew his brother was only little so he had to wait until he told him.

"Hulk." Tony mumbled before trying to lie back down again, only to be stopped once more by Bucky.

"You're going as the hulk? Cool. We'll get lotsa sweets!" 

Bucky kept talking and talking until Tony had enough. Sitting up and rubbing at his eyes in irritation he let out a frustrated cry. He was really sleepy and now he just wanted Daddy and he was pretty sure he was wet as well so all in all this nap time was just the worst! 

He got one of his wishes within seconds. Daddy was picking him up and shushing him, slipping the paci that had fallen, back into his mouth in order to help calm him. Tony sighed happily, snuggling into his Daddy to _finally ___get some sleep.

Steve breathed a sigh of relief when Tony almost instantly fell back asleep against him. He had heard the boys through the monitor but hoped that Bucky would let Tony get back to sleep but the little boy was obviously way to excited about tonight to allow Tony that. Normally Steve wouldn't mind but he really needed Tony and Bucky to go to sleep for at least an hour and a half so that they would last later tonight. 

< Steve placed Tony in the spare crib, pulling the covers gently over him before going back to his oldest, who looked completely guilty. 

"C'mon, roo. Let's get you a nice warm baba to help you calm down." Bucky twitched when he was picked up, still too excited to be thinking about sleeping. Didn't Daddy know what was happening tonight? 

"Daddy? Halloween?" Bucky asked, just in case he was wrong. 

"Yeah roo, it's Halloween tonight. You won't be able to go out though if you don't nap for even a little bit because you'll be too tired." 

Bucky thought his Daddy was just being silly again. No way would he be too sleepy for tonight. Clint didn't need a nap and Bucky was sure he was as big as Clint was. Maybe Daddy forgot? 

"Daddy, I'm a big boy remember? Don't need a nap." Daddy laughed, like he found something funny but didn't respond. Bucky wasn't sure what he thought was so funny but he was happy to make his Daddy laugh. 

Bucky watched on as Daddy one handedly made his baba before bringing him back into the nursery to sit on the rocking chair. Bucky knew to be quiet. He got away with waking his bubby once. If he did it again Daddy would be really mad for sure! 

Steve expertly reclined Bucky and slipped the nipple of the bottle into his mouth. Bucky instantly latched on and began to nurse from the bottle. Steve knew he was cheating but this was a quickest way to get Bucky to sleep and the little boy needed it. No matter how much he denied it. 

The milk worked quickly and sent Bucky into a deep sleep, still nursing on the bottle as if it were a pacifier. Steve hated leaving the bottle with them when they were asleep so he traded it quickly for a paci. Bucky squirmed slightly at the movement but didn't wake up. 

Making a quick decision, Steve put Bucky into the other crib, away from Tony. This way both boys would sleep with any accidental wake ups. The only good thing about waking Tony up and annoying him was now Steve knew what he wanted to be dressed as. The poor baby was extremely shy since it came out he was a little. He was also very clingy, not that Steve was complaining, he loved snuggling with Tony while Bucky played with Clint. 

Since it coming out he was a little though, Tony had completely regressed. The classification officer told him it was completely normal, that in every case they little always regressed for a while until their bodies got what they needed off their carers. The regression was difficult for Tony as he wasn't used to being taken care of all the time. Halloween really threw him off as last Halloween he spent it working all night and not realising what day it was until he came up for coffee the next day and saw Bucky surrounded by sweets. This year he was going as well and Steve could just tell he was equal parts excited and afraid. It was because of that fright that he didn't tell anyone what he wanted to go as no matter how much they asked. Looks like the easiest way was to ask him when he was trying to sleep. That was he would tell out of being annoyed like he did with Bucky.  
Steve checked on the two boys one last time before leaving. He had to search for some green sleepers and brown pants that Bruce liked to wear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Didn't realise how long it was since i updated this so my apologies! Hope you like this and let me know what you think :) 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos so far as well :)


	9. The Scariest of them All (Part 2/2)

Bucky was waiting patiently on the couch while Daddy got Tony ready. Bucky had to admit that Tony looked really cute. He was dressed in a green hulk sleeper and a pair of brown shorts. Tony looked delighted with his outfit, smiling widely behind his hulk pacifier. Bucky was proud to see that his little brother would be the cutest out of everyone!

“Okay roo, let’s get you ready.” Bucky grinned excitedly and crawled over to the other side of the couch, where Daddy was putting Tony in his bouncer. 

Once Tony was settled comfortably, Steve began the process of getting his oldest ready for Halloween. It was a lot harder than it was with Tony because Bucky kept squirming excitedly, even as he was changing his diaper. Steve made quick work of buttoning up his vest and slipping the fleece lined leggings on Bucky, making him stand up so he could put it over his diaper. Next came the long sleeved black hoodie that had cat ears on the hood. Steve slipped his feet into a pair black ugg boots and a pair of gloves that looked like cat paws on them. Steve finished off the look by colouring his nose in black and added three whiskers on either side. 

“Now, all done, my scary cat. Ready to go?” Bucky smiled and looked at his little brother.

“How do I look bubby?”

“Pretty!” Tony pushed himself back so the bouncer would continue to bounce, sucking on his pacifier contently. 

Bucky pouted up at his Daddy. “I’m not pretty Daddy, I’m scary!” 

“You sure are roo, but Tony might get too afraid if he sees you being scary so it’s easier for him to say pretty.” Steve Placated.

“Oh! Okay, Daddy. Can we go now?” 

“Sure thing, let me just put Tony’s boots on and we’re ready to go!” Steve picked up Tony’s uggs and slipped them on, ignoring Tony’s whining’s of ‘Off!” 

Steve did a last minute check before leaving. Babies, check. Buggy, check. Diaper bag, check. Extra pacifier’s check. Bottle’s, check.” Blanket’s, che- damn . He knew he forgot something. 

“Wait here roo, I’m just going to get the blankets.” Bucky whined but stayed where he was beside Tony.

“Daddy’s taking forever Tony. You should cry so he’ll hurry up. I would but my whiskers will come off then.” Tony shook his head at his older brother and turned away. 

No way was he crying just to get Daddy to hurry up. He wasn’t a baby!”

“Ima big boy!” Tony scowled and kept his head turned away from Bucky.

“You’re littler than I am.” Bucky pointed out. It was obviously the wrong thing to say though because Tony just pouted harder.

“No! I am a big boy! You’re mean Bucky. I’m not talking to you.” 

“What? Why? Bubby you are littler than me. That’s why I’m the big brother.” Bucky couldn’t understand why he was getting so upset. Tony had to know he was littler. Bucky wasn’t the one strapped into a bouncer! 

“Are not! Are not!” Tony said in frustration, tears welling up in his eyes. 

“What’s going on here? Why is the baby crying?”

Bucky tried to stop Daddy but it was too late. He mentioned the ‘B’ word. It set Tony off into loud sobs. Bucky stared sadly as his brother had a tantrum to beat all tantrums. Bucky wasn’t even this bad when he got going. The look on Daddy’s face was pretty funny but Bucky wasn’t dumb enough to laugh. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. What brought all this on?” Steve asked as he unclipped Tony from the bouncer and tried to sooth him. Tony cried into his shoulder, all the flailing taking it out of him.

“Bubby doesn’t like the word baby Daddy.” Bucky pointed out helpfully. Steve narrowed his eyes at him. There was something else that set Tony off and he would get to the bottom of it.

“Shh, you’re okay baby. I know your Daddy’s big boy. No need to cry. C’mon now. Let’s dry those tears so we can go get lots of sweets. There we go, that’s better isn’t it?” Steve shushed Tony so that he was only sniffling sadly. 

“Roo, will you hand me his paci? It’s in his bouncer there.” Bucky grabbed the pacifier and handed it to his Daddy. 

“Here baby. All better now?” Tony nodded into his Daddy’s neck as he suckled furiously on his paci. 

With Tony calmed, Steve turned to Bucky who was looking anywhere but at him. Steve was about to open his mouth to get what happened out of Bucky when a knock on the door went. Bucky sagged with relief when his Daddy went to answer.

“Trick or Treat!” Clint yelled holding his bucket up. “Uncle Steve it’s Hall’ween! You ready to go? We’ve been waiting forever!” 

Clint ran past to Bucky to see his outfit and to show off how cool his Stitch outfit was. He wanted Daddy to go as Lilo but he said no. 

“Hi Bucky! Wow you’re a real scary kitty! I’m Stitch!” Clint turned around so Bucky could see just how cool his outfit was. It had a tail and everything! It was a little button one but a  
tail nonetheless. 

“You look really scary Clint!” 

“Let’s go boys. Tony and Peter aren’t going to last too much longer if we don’t get moving.” Bucky looked at his little brother and noticed his eyes were drooping. That just wouldn’t do. 

Clint grabbed Bucky’s hand and started to drag him behind him. 

“Let’s go! We have lots of houses to get to!” Phil, Steve and Wade all chuckled to see the two little’s racing to the elevator. 

Peter and Tony were content to sit in their father’s arms and watch on. Waving shyly at one another as their Daddy’s walked. 

“Let’s go to Bruce. He asked us to stop by so he could see their outfits before we went.” Clint and Bucky whined dramatically. They were never going to get out.

Tony kicked his legs happily. He loved spending time with Bruce. He just hoped that he liked his costume. 

Steve pressed the button for Bruce’s floor, listening to Clint and Bucky ramble on about how many sweets they were going to get. 

“You guys ready for the sugar highs and tantrums?” Wade asked as he shifted Peter into a more comfortable position. 

“Well, Tony’s already had one before we went out so I suppose you could say that my boys are over achievers.”

Phil snorted and gave Tony’s side a little tickle, eliciting a giggle from him. “You giving your Daddy trouble?” 

Tony nodded happily, letting out a squeal when the elevator door opened with Bruce waiting by it. He stretched out his arms so Bruce could take him, whining when he took too long.

“Okay, big man, I’m coming.” Bruce gave a short laugh as he took Tony from Steve. Thanking whatever made little’s so light so he could easily lift Tony.

Tony wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck in a tight hug that Bruce was only too happy to return. 

“I’m the other guy!” Tony said, aware that Bruce didn’t like the name Hulk. 

“I can see that. You make a really cool other guy. My other guy is impressed.” Tony beamed at the praise. Delighted that Brucie liked his costume. 

“Want to know a secret?” Tony’s eye’s widened, he loved secrets! 

“Uh-huh!” Bruce grinned and shuffled Tony over to a one arm hold so he could undo a few buttons of his shirt. Pulling apart his shirt he showed off a tshirt with the arc reactor on  
it.

“I went as iron man.” Tony gasped.

“Wow! Daddy look!” Steve grinned from where he was snapping some pictures of the two. 

“I see baby. That’s really cool isn’t it?” Tony nodded happily. One of his favourite people dressed up as him and that was really cool.

“Trick or Treat!” Clint said from where he was impatiently waiting. Tony and Bruce always got distracted when they were together, regardless if Tony was big or not. 

“Oh yes. Sorry, I have some treats for scary monsters right here.” Bruce went over to where he had four premade packs done up. 

He went over to Bucky and Clint first who had their buckets up at the ready, popping the packs into it for them. 

“Thanks Uncle Bruce!” They coursed. 

Bruce went to put Tony’s and Peter’s in their buckets but couldn’t find them.

“Oh sorry Bruce, Tony’s and Peter’s buckets are in the buggy. Just a sec.” Steve rooted the two buckets that the babies refused to hold, and held it out to Bruce grinning. “Trick or Treat.” 

Rolling his eyes Bruce popped the two bags into the buckets.

“Right. Tony, let’s say goodbye to Brucie and tell him you’ll see him tomorrow.” 

“See you ‘morrow.” Tony mumbled hugging Bruce one last time before letting his Daddy take him back.

“See you tomorrow big man. I’ll be over to see how many sweets you all got.” Bruce waved them off as they got back into the elevator. 

“Trick or Treating now right?” Bucky asked as they made their way down. He was fairly sure that they were but you could never be too sure with Daddies. 

“Yep. We’re going to do a few houses and see how we get on.” The little group made their way to a nearby estate, Clint and Bucky letting out excited gasps as they saw all the houses. 

“Baby, you want to hold Peter’s hand and go trick or Treating with Clint and Bucky?” Steve asked. 

Tony hesitated for a second before taking a look at Peters face. The look of longing on it made him swallow his fear and nod.

“I’ll be right behind you.” Steve whispered as he set Tony down and handed him his bucket. 

Tony took Peter’s hand and the both of them slowly made their way to the first house where Clint and Bucky were already knocking. 

Tony kept glancing back to make sure someone was there, along with Peter. 

“Oh well would you look at that. Aren’t you just the scariest of them all! Who do we have here? Is that the Hulk? And would you look at that, there’s the Hulks friend bumblebee!” 

Tony and peter smiled shyly at the nice women and held up their buckets. 

“That’s my baby brother and cousin.” Bucky said while he waited on them. Daddy told him never to leave babies alone. 

“Not a baby!” Tony grumped at Bucky, causing the woman to laugh. “I don’t see any babies here. All I see is the hulk and a bumblebee!” 

Tony grinned in delight. Ha! Take that Bucky! 

“Thanks!” Bucky said when she filled Tony’s and Peter’s buckets, knowing that the two younger boys would forget.

“Let’s go to the next house now!” Clint shouted, taking Peter’s bucket and holding his hand so they could go together, Bucky doing the same with Tony. 

The younger boys were happy to let Clint and Bucky lead them and hold their buckets. They got super heavy after a while.

The evening continued on that way with Clint and Bucky coaxing the babies to do more and more houses until Peter and Tony had enough. Peter broke down into tired tears while Tony just glared at everything. 

"I think we're up Wade." Wade let out an affectionate sigh as he picked up a crying Peter.

"Yep, looks like it. There we go bee. Let's get you all nice and cosy with a bottle." Peter gave a shuddering breath as his cries slowed down. A bottle sounded really good right about now.

"You too baby. You want a bottle?" Tony glared and nodded. A bottle would be super nice right about now. Way better than walking and talking to everyone. 

Neither baby protested as they were set down into their buggy's. Both men thought ahead and put the warmed milk into a flask to keep it warm. It only took seconds to transfer it into the bottles. 

Steve handed a still pouting Tony his bottle. Tony latching on immediately, eyes closing in content. Looking over at the other baby Steve could see that Peter was much the same. 

Both boys would be asleep in a few minutes. Neither ever made it past half way before giving in. 

"Daddy? We goin' home now?" Bucky asked sadly. He didn't get to go to a lot of houses yet and he wanted to get some more sweets.

"Not yet roo. You and Clint can go to a few more houses before we go home." Steve said after checking his watch. The boys were only fifteen minutes past their bedtime so they'd last a little longer before getting too tired. 

"Yes! Let's go Clint!" Clint cheered and him and Bucky took off in a run to the next house. 

As expected the two boys only lasted another twenty minutes before they got too tired and cranky. Clint was now sniffling because Phil told them it was time to go while Bucky cried into his Daddy's chest. 

"Don't want to go!" Clint yelled. "Want more sweets!" Phil raised an eyebrow at Clint.

"You won't be getting anything if you carry on like that. Now it's time to go and tomorrow you can have some sweets." 

Clint knew better than to yell again. His Daddy always held true to his words. He didn't want to risk not getting any sweets after all his hard work.

"C'mon roo. Let's go home and get you all ready for bed." Bucky nodded and said nothing, letting his Daddy direct them back to the tower.

Steve said their goodbyes to Clint, Phil and Wade before getting out on their floor. 

"Let me put Tony into his crib then we'll go get ready for bed." Steve put Bucky sitting on the couch and took Tony out of the buggy. Tony for his part barely moved. His only movement was a soft suckle on his pacifier. 

Bucky watched them go and thought about tonight. He had a really good night and got loads of sweets! He was a bit tired and cranky now but he wouldn't have changed anything. Spending time with Clint was always fun as well.

"Right you ready roo?" Daddy asked, startling Bucky slightly who lost in his own head. 

"Yeah Daddy." Bucky didn't care if it was what babies did, he put his hands up in the air for Daddy to pick him up. 

Steve chuckled but picked him up regardless. Bringing him into the nursery to wash his face and get him into a soft sleeper. 

"There, all done. Now it's time for night nights roo. Tomorrow me and you are going to have a conversation about not teasing your brother about being a baby." 

Bucky gulped and looked away, happy his Daddy gave him his paci before telling it to him so he could focus on that. He thought his Daddy didn't realise that was him. Looks like he's not as sneaky as he thinks. For once Bucky doesn't fight going to sleep when he's this tired. Happy to get away from his Daddy's stern words, even if Daddy is rocking him and giving him lots of kisses like normal.

"Nigh' nigh' Daddy." 

"Night night Roo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This took forever and I'm sorry about that. I've had a load of presentations and assignments due. November and December are huge for assignments. 
> 
> Hope you like this and let me know what you think! :) 
> 
> All Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


	10. Big Days

It was a rare day that both Tony and Bucky woke up big. Today was one of those days and Steve was a bit at a loss of what to do. He realised the two of them woke up big when Bucky came walking out of the nursery already dressed. Not too unusual, the only thing that tipped him off was that he was wearing jeans he normally disliked as a little. They were elasticised like all of his other bottoms but these ones were too tight, at least that's what Bucky complained over. 

"Hey, roo. Woke up big I see?" Bucky smiled shyly at him. 

"Yeah, I'm going to go down and train if that's okay?" Bucky was always unsure when he was big. 

"That's fine. Did you change before you came out?" Steve knew Bucky hated him checking when he was big but changing mindsets didn't change the fact that his bladder and bowel control were non-existent. 

Bucky blushed and looked away, while Steve bit back a sigh. He scooped the baby bag up and took out the foldable changing pad, placing it on the couch in front of him.

"Right, hop up here Buck, we'll get you changed super quick then you can go train." 

Bucky dragged his feet unwillingly to the changing pad, hating that even in his big mindset he had to get Steve to do this for him. Thankfully Steve was really quick about it, Bucky barely had time to be embarrassed before Steve was doing the last strap and pulling his jeans back up.

"There you go, all done. I'll be up here if you need me." With a soft pat to the leg Bucky hopped up and gave a shy smile before making his way down to the training room.

Steve watched him go and didn't have the heart to tell him that his diaper was sticking out over his bottoms. It was too cute with his t-shirt slightly tucked into it as he toddled (not that Steve would ever say that to big or little Bucky) down to the training room. Steve wasn't worried about him slipping into his little head space down there. If he did Jarvis would little proof it and call Steve down straight away. 

Well, that cleared up Steve's evening. Now all he had to do was take care of Tony. It would be nice for just Tony and Daddy time, Steve supposed. Maybe they could watch Tony's favourite movie and eat sweets. Tony would love that since Steve kept the both of them on a fairly healthy diet. Sweets were only in very small quantities. With that thought in mind Steve went in to see a slowly waking Tony, like he knew he would. Tony never stayed asleep long if he was away from Bucky. 

Standing over the crib Steve rubbed Tony's tummy softly as the little came awake slowly. Tony's eyes popped open and he looked around blearily, sucking on his pacifier lazily as he did.

"Hey baby, just you and me today it seems." Tony stretched once more and took his paci out, sliding it onto his finger like a ring. 

"Sorry, I have work to do. Is that okay?" Steve had to hold back his look of surprise. He very rarely had days where the both of them were big. 

"That's fine baby. Let me just get you changed and I'll let you off to be a genius." Tony smiled shyly at him, a near replica of Bucky's smile early, and allowed Steve to pick him up and bring him over to the changing table to get ready. 

He made quick work of the wet diaper and changed Tony into his 'engineer clothes' (soft clothes for little's that Steve didn't mind if he stained with grease). He'd just finished putting his socks on and Tony was jumping down off the changing table and grinning.

"Thanks Daddy. Catch you later!" with a quick hug Tony was gone and zooming down to his workshop, Steve shaking his head in fond exasperation.

Tony and Bucky were so different when it came to being a little, Steve thought as he tided the nursery up. Tony, while he had the most resistance to the idea of being little at first, took to it easily. It meant that on the (now) rare occasion that Tony was big, he merged his two mind sets together seamlessly. Meaning he never stopped calling Steve, Daddy. Didn't mind that Steve dressed him or changed him, or for the fact that he had to continue wearing diapers even in his big space. He didn't even care when Steve came down to check if Tony needed a change, he just stood passive until Steve was done his check. 

Steve thought it might have to do with Tony's oral fixation. He always had something in his mouth, big or little. The amount of times that Steve had to give out to a big Tony for putting a filthy screw driver with grease all over it in his mouth was beyond him. After the third time of catching him Steve put his foot down and told him he either kept his pacifier with him or he was barred from his workshop until he learnt not to put things in his mouth. Tony wisely chose the former and since then always had a few pacifiers in a sterilized container in his workshop. Steve was sure it helped Tony blur the lines and not feel self conscious when he had to be stopped so Steve could check him. He didn't even care when Steve gave him some apple juice in a sippy cup to drink out of as he got changed. 

Bucky was another story. Steve knew he wasn't happy about wearing diapers as a little so it stood to reason that he disliked it even more when he was big. The minute he saw Steve with the bag he would scowl and tell him to leave him alone. Luckily Steve had a lot of years to figure out what Bucky really meant. If Steve walked in and Bucky kept the smile on his face when he saw him that meant that he was dry. If he sulked and tried to avoid him, he wasn't. Poor Bucky wasn't aware of that though and Steve didn't have the heart to tell him how transparent he was. He wasn't able to blur the lines as easy as Tony was. He didn't like calling Steve, Steve when he was big, said it felt wrong but he was always embarrassed calling him Daddy as well. Mostly he didn't call him anything unless he had to in which case he'd settle for Dad, especially if anyone else besides Tony was there. Steve didn't tell him but they all thought he was unbearably cute when he acted like a sullen teenager. 

Steve knew it was terrible of him but Bucky's embarrassment at anything remotely baby like just made him cuter in his eyes. When he is big and Steve hands him his sippy cup or when he's whining (or giving out, as Bucky says because you don't whine when you're big!) and Steve slips a pacifier past his lips to quiet him down, Bucky's cheeks flame and he pouts up at Steve. Steve finds it funny though because the second the pacifier is in his mouth Bucky automatically sucks rhythmically on it to sooth himself. 

So, his two favourite boys are completely different big and small but Steve wouldn't change them for the world. Although right now, as he's sat in the living room sketching, he'd rather he could change one thing. For the both of them not to be big at the same time. He felt a bit at a loss of what to do. He caught up on all of his paper work the night before while the boys were sleeping and he was just back from the gym before they woke up. Others would think that it was sad that Steve's life revolved around his boys but all he felt was content looking after them. 

Putting down his sketch pad, Steve decided to make his way down to the communal floor. He was sure someone was there that he could talk to at least. Grabbing the diaper bag he checked did he have everything he needed for the boys. Bottle's, sippy cups, diapers (different sizes), pacifier and extra clothes were all in there. With a happy pat to the side of the bag he made his way down.

Much to Steve's surprise Natasha was in the living room holding Peter, Wade nowhere to be seen. 

"Hey, Natasha, where's Wade?" Steve asked curiously. While it wasn't unusual for Natasha to have one the little's on her hip, it was mostly Clint or Tony, who had taken to her exceptionally well as a little. She was his second favourite person after Bruce.

"He's had to go do a few things and asked me to watch Peter." Steve smiled down at the heavy eyed Peter, rubbing a finger down his baby soft cheek.

"Hey sweetpea. You having fun with Aunt Tasha?" Peter smiled lazily behind his paci and nodded. He loved his Uncle Steve and Aunt Tasha. 

"Sorry, he's just woken up so he's a little out of it still." Steve let out a little laugh, he was very aware how out of it they could be after a nap. "Where's Tony and Bucky?" Natasha asked curiously. It was unusual for them not to be with Steve.

"Ah, well, both of them woke up big and had things to do so I was left baby-less." Natasha snorted at Steve's look of devastation.

"Hard life you have. Here hold Peter, I need to make his bottle." Natasha handed Steve Peter effortlessly and made her way into the kitchen, leaving Steve and Peter to stare at one another.

"Tony?" Peter asked hopefully. He really wanted to play with his best friend.

"Sorry sweet pea, Tony's working right now. I'll be sure he comes by in a while though to play with you okay?"

Peter nodded sadly but didn't push it. He wanted to be a good boy for his Aunt and Uncle. It helped that Uncle Steve began to hum and rock him. He was really good at that and Peter was still so sleepy.

"Steve you're going to send him back to sleep and I just got him to wake up. Give him back to me and go annoy your little's." Steve smiled guiltily and rubbed his nose with Peter's before handing him back to Natasha. 

"Fine, I'd say they're due a change anyway. Don't tell Bucky I told you that though, he'd skin me alive." Steve waved goodbye and with a last kiss on Peter's head made his way down to the training room. 

He got another shock when he got there and saw Clint with him. Looks like there was three big little's around today. This was an extremely rare day indeed. 

Both turned when they heard the elevator doors opening. Bucky scowled and Clint smiled. "Hey boys, having fun?" Bucky rolled his eyes.

"Dad, we're not playing, we're sparring." Clint nodded adamantly, agreeing with Bucky. Steve raised an eyebrow at the two angry little's.

"Who said that couldn't be fun?" Both boys shrugged and went back to sparring, Bucky refusing to acknowledge why Steve was here.

Steve let the boys spar until one of them tapped out, which ended up being twenty minutes later and the both of them were lying on their backs, panting for breath. The perfect time to strike.

"Good match. Now, let me check really quickly if the both of you are dry and then I'll leave you to continue your sparring." 

Bucky whined and threw a hand over his eyes while Steve checked him. Luckily Bucky changed into gym shorts, it would have been extremely difficult to take jean off his sweaty legs. A quick check later revealed two very wet boys. Some might have been from sweat but the distinct sent of urine made itself known along with it. 

Steve handed the still panting boys a sippy cup each of apple juice, glad he brought spares. "Here boy's, drink this while I get you dry." It was a testament to how thirsty Bucky was that he didn't even complain about the sippy cup, he just wrapped his two hands around the handles and suckled strongly to the the juice going, allowing gravity to do most of the work. Clint an exact replica beside him.

Steve changed the two boys quickly, apologising to Clint that he didn't have any pullups with him so he'd have to use one of Bucky's diapers. Both boys blushed at Steve's blunt apology. Why did he have to say it so matter-of-fact? 

"It's okay Uncle Steve, I don't mind." Clint replied in a hurry, handing back the sippy cup and dragging Bucky away to spar and to get away from the awkward conversation. 

"See you later boys, behave." Steve snagged Bucky and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead before leaving, looking behind to see Bucky smiling happily as he and Clint got back into positions. 

One down and one to go. Steve had a feeling that Tony was on the cusp of his little space if this morning was anything to go by. Normally Tony would wake up much more alert when he was big than he did today. He met Phil on his way out of the training room, coming in with what looked like Clint's diaper bag.

"I've already changed them Phil, and gave them a drink. I had to put Clint in one of Bucky's diapers though because I had no pullups for him and he was really wet." Phil shook his head in amusement. 

"Thank's Steve, I'm not sure how but Clint always seems to wet more big than he does as a little. I'll take these drinks into them anyway and stay with them a while. I wouldn't be surprised if they slipped back into their little mindset because they're together." Steve had to admit he agreed with Phil. He knows the boys don't like it being called playing when they're big but that was exactly what they were doing when Steve came in. 

Saying his goodbyes to Phil he decided to take the stairs down to the workshop, get a bit of exercise in while doing the rounds. 

Walking into the workshop Steve spotted him instantly. For some reason he took off his pants and was only in a diaper and a t-shirt. Another indicator that he might not be as big as he wants to be. Steve placed a gentle hand on his back so not to frighten him too bad and looked over his shoulder at his designs.

"Hey baby." 

Tony grinned at him behind his pacifier. 

"Hiya Daddy. Look what I did." He pointed to the design, lifting it up so that it would be 3-D. 

"Wow, that's pretty cool baby. Well done." Steve praised, watching Tony's face light up with happiness. 

"Thanks Daddy." Tony leant into Steve's comforting touch when he wrapped an arm around his waist. 

"What do you say to a quick break so I can give you a change and a bottle?" Tony nodded happily, eyes drooping already at the thoughts of the warm liquid filling his belly all up.  
Steve bit back a smile at his sleepy baby. He knew Tony wouldn't last long and he was right. He lead a sleepy Tony over to the changing table that was permanently set up in the workshop and set about changing him. It took a bit longer than Bucky because Tony wasn't just wet. Tony didn't care though, just looking up and sucking on his pacifier, waiting on his Daddy to be done. 

Finally after what felt like ages, Daddy taped up a new diaper and picked him up. Tony was pretty sure he was still big but didn't mind because he was really sleepy and Daddy said he could have a baba milk. Once Daddy got them both comfy with a blanket over the two of them he switched out Tony's paci for the baba's nipple. Tony latched on straight away and began to pull the milk from the bottle strongly, eyes staying closed longer with every blink until Tony was snoring softly. 

Steve smiled down at the sleeping baby. Yeah, this is why he loved being a Daddy, for all these little moments with his boys. Nothing made him smile quicker than thinking about his boys, little or big. They might be completely different, but his devotion to them was the very same. Closing his eyes and bringing Tony closer to him, Steve allowed himself a few minutes of rest with his baby boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I've one more assignment to hand up then I should have more time to write! Thanks for all the comments and kudos so far, love reading them.  
> Let me know what you think of this and let me know if you see any mistakes. I always forget to say that I have dyslexia and I don't catch a lot of errors cause they look okay to me! haha anyway let me know! Thanks :)


	11. Def-con 5

Steve woke with a jolt. Someone was pulling his hair. Blinking blurrily he looked up to find Tony leaning over him to get at his hair. 

"Hey baby. Is my hair interesting?" Steve croaked out, voice rusty from misuse.

"Pretty." Tony tugged it again, causing Steve to groan and gently place his hands over Tony's to detangle it from his hair. 

"C'mon baby. Let's get out of the lab and see where your brother's at. A change is in order first I think." Steve stood up with a grinning Tony in his arms.

"Such a cheeky boy." Steve rubbed their noses together before laying Tony down on the changing table. To keep him happy Steve pushed the pacifier clipped to his shirt into his mouth and waved a colourful bouncy ball he kept with him for times like these. Tony was instantly taken with all the colours. Not paying the slightest bit of attention while Steve quickly changed him.

If only Bucky was this easy to change, Steve thought, buttoning Tony's vest back up before picking him back up. Tony still paid no heed, more interested in banging the ball against his other hand.

"JARVIS, Where's Bucky?" Steve asked, getting into the elevator. 

"Bucky is in the living room, sir." That confused Steve. Normally when Bucky was big he loved to be in the training room. Maybe he was little now? The elevators doors smoothly opening jolted him from his thoughts. He could just spy Bucky with his arms crossed and pouting at the room in general. As he walked further into the room he spotted Bruce sitting close to Bucky, reading a book and Natasha on the single chair tapping away on her Stark Phone. 

"Bucky!" Tony squealed, in delight. He loved his big brother. 

"Hi, Bubby, you didn't last long big did you?" Tony just smiled behind his pacifier and put his hands out so he could give Bucky a hug. 

Steve bent down close so Tony could hug him without putting any weight on Bucky at all. He ended up having to remove Tony's hands from around Bucky's neck when he didn't want to let go. 

"It's okay baby. Bucky will be right up here while you play." Steve thanked the lord that they kept a constant play area in the middle of the living room. 

When He had Tony settled playing with a mega bloks set he sat back in between Bucky and Bruce.

"So what's with the pouting Bucky?" Bucky's face had only lost its glare for the few moments that he hugged Tony. It coming right back on when Tony's attention was on the blocks in front of him. 

"I'm not pouting!" Bucky turned his head to the side so Steve couldn't see his face. 

Steve caught Natasha's eyes over her phone, her smirk and glance to the clock telling Steve a lot more than Bucky needed to say. It helped as well that Bruce put his book down and elaborated for them.

"Well, Natasha and I came in to a distraught Bucky. He wasn't happy that Clint was little again and went for a nap. Nat made the suggestion that Bucky should go for a nap as well. 

We've been sitting here with a cranky toddler since. The only thing I could manage was to change him."

Bucky whipped around at hearing the cranky toddler comment. 

"I'm not little right now! I'm big!" Bucky gave Bruce the stink eye. 

Steve sighed. He really hoped that Bucky would transition easily but it looks like he was still grasping at his big space. If Steve were right it was because he knew nap time was coming and Bucky hated nap time. No matter how necessary it was. The thing that Steve never told Bucky though, was that regardless if he was big or little Bucky he needed a nap. His body was too used to them now for him to just miss one.

"Thanks Bruce. Roo, think you can rest your eyes for me, just for a little bit?"

Bucky turned his glare on his Daddy. How dare he say that! and in front of Aunt Tasha and Uncle Bruce! He was still big dammit! 

"Dad, I'm not little right now." He stated stiffly, hoping his tone of voice would get his point across. 

"I know you're not but you still need to rest a little bit through the day. Even try, for me please?" 

Bucky felt his resolve failing when he saw his Dad's eyes. "Fine!" he huffed. He wasn't going to fall asleep. He refused to. He wasn't even tired. Aunt Tasha was wrong when she said he was tired after he rubbed his eyes. He just had something in them! 

Steve's smile lit up his face. "Great! C'mere, roo." Steve took stood up and hoisted Bucky into his arms going over to the rocking chair that was made specifically for times like these. 

"Dad! I'm big! You don't need to carry me!" Bucky whined but did nothing to get out of his arms. 

"I know but this is just as easy." 

Steve settled himself and Bucky on the rocker, taking one of the pacifier's out of the pockets on the side along with the blanket that's kept on the arm of the chair. This really was a great rocker Steve decided as he put the blanket over the both of them. Bucky whined quietly when Steve gently laid his head on his chest. 

"Shh, roo. You just take a little rest. I'll be here when you wake up." Steve began to gently rock the chair, slipping the pacifier into Bucky's un-resisting mouth. Smiling slightly when all Bucky did was give it a lazy suck. 

It only took Steve massaging Bucky's head slightly for his breathing to deepen and for him to fall asleep. Natasha looked up from her phone a few minutes later, seeing Bucky passed out on Steve. 

"It's about time. He's been a terror for the past hour, stomping around and pouting at everyone. Poor Bruce got the brunt of it because he had to change him." 

Steve grinned wryly over to Bruce. "Sorry Bruce. He get's like that when he misses his nap." 

Bruce looked around Tony, who was now cuddled up to him, and waved Steve off. "It's fine. I know he hates going for naps and throwing a change in there as well? It's a disaster waiting to happen. Didn't help that it was a dirty diaper and not just wet." 

Steve winced in sympathy. Bucky hated dirty diapers when he was little. When he was big? He detested them. The lack of sleep didn't help matters, Steve was sure.

"I'd say that wasn't pretty. Poor roo. He's had such a hard day." Tony looked over from his perch on Bruce's lap.

"Bucky sleepy?" Tony asked quietly. 

"He sure is baby. Maybe you could ask Uncle Bruce to make you a nice baba of milk and when your brother wakes up we'll have some lunch." 

Tony looked around shyly at his uncle, hoping he didn't have to say. Luckily Aunt Tasha was there to rescue him.

"It's okay, I've got it. You just get Tony settled there, Bruce." Steve smiled in thanks while Bruce positioned Tony so that he was reclined. Tony played with Bruce's curls until Natasha came back with a bib and a warm bottle of milk.

"Baba!" Tony kicked his legs in excitement. 

"It sure is bub." Bruce sat him forward a small bit so Natasha could put the bib on him. She ran a gentle finger down Tony's cheek before sitting down beside Bruce and laying Tony's feet on to her thighs. 

Bruce slipped the nipple into Tony's mouth, Tony making happy snuffles as he drank down the milk. Steve smiled happily at the sight. With a kiss to Bucky's head, Steve couldn't think of a time he was ever this content. Sitting here with his two favourite boys and good friends that he considered family, what more could he ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Look at me getting a chapter out in less than a month. I feel a lot better today. It would have been good if it were yesterday because I had to attend a dinner and meet my boyfriends family. Having a cold for that was not cool. I sounded like Ronnie Drew haha.
> 
> Anyway I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think. I'm thinking about doing a chapter with Bruce and Tony, to develop their relationship. Let me know if any of you are interested in that!  
> Thanks for the comments and kudos so far, much appreciated!


	12. Not Daddy

Bucky wasn't happy. He couldn't tell Daddy he wasn't happy though because Daddy would tell him it's not nice to be unhappy when someone visits, so Bucky sat quietly not pouting at all while Bruce spent time with _his_ little brother. Tony looked like he was having lots of fun though and Daddy had gone to work so he couldn't give out to Bucky for not talking. 

"Tony, where's your nose?" Bucky watched Tony point at his nose. "Well done! Where's your eyes?" Tony pointed to his eyes. "Well done! Where's your toes?" Tony lifted up his legs so he could wiggle his toes. "There they are!" Tony giggled at his second favourite adult after his Daddy. 

Bruce looked behind him to the still pouting Bucky. "Want to come over and play Bucky?" Bucky narrowed his eyes at the man, a look that he thought was quite intimidating but Bruce found endearing. 

"You can sit there if you want either, but I have to go get a bottle for Tony and I'm sure he'll be lonely by himself." Bruce coaxed the boy with the one way he knew he would get him to move.

Like a flash Bucky was sitting beside Tony, throwing an arm over his shoulders. "Bubby won't ever be lonely." Bucky glared at Bruce for even mentioning that he would be lonely. No way would Bucky let that happen. 

Bruce just grinned at the little, ruffled his hair and stood up. Tony watched this all silently, delighted his big brother was beside him finally but whimpering when Bruce got up to leave. 

"It's okay little man, I'm just getting you and Bucky something to drink." Bruce placed the pacifier hanging from his t-shirt in his mouth to stop any whining. 

It worked like a charm, Tony contently sucking on it as he watched on. Bruce did the same with Bucky and watched him try to fight the soothing effects of the pacifier. Bruce wasn't sure what made them so soothing but both little's just adored them, even if Bucky was 'too big' for them. Honestly, if he stopped comparing himself to Clint then he would be fine. Bruce glanced at the clock as he made up a bottle for Tony and noted it was probably time for their naps. It would make sense why Bucky was acting the grouch and Tony looked so heavy eyed. Bruce wasn't sure if Bucky had bottles but he could vaguely remember Steve having to feed the two boys them before. Shrugging, Bruce made two anyway, if anything it would send them off quicker and give him an hour or two to himself to read. 

Tony grinned sleepily at Bruce when he saw him holding his baba. He had one for Bucky too which was good because he looked grouchy to Tony and Daddy always said that little boys that were grouchy were usually sleepy. 

"Baba!" Tony wiggled on his bottom, clutching hulk to him while Bruce crouched down in front of the boys. 

"Okay boys. Who wants their baba first?" He looked between Tony and Bucky and honestly thought that Bucky should have his first but he didn't want to force the issue.

"Bubby, he's a baby and needs his baba. I'm a big boy." Bucky said indignantly, how dare Bruce even ask him that question. 

Bruce bit back a smile at the little boy in front of him. As much as Bucky liked to think he was a big boy in reality he was only half a year older than Tony if even. Bucky saw himself as older than Tony though and that made him a big boy in his own eyes. It didn't help that Clint was a bit older than Bucky and Bucky looked up to him. 

Bruce swung Tony up and sat back on the couch, getting Tony comfortable before exchanging the pacifier for the bottle. Tony suckled strongly on his bottle for the first half, slowing down slightly after that as his eyes got heavier and heavier, until he was using the bottle as a pacifier. Bruce expertly slipped the bottle out and put the paci in, smiling at the little snores Tony was letting out. He glance up at Bucky who was watching him like a hawk, obviously he didn't want Bruce to do anything bad to his little brother. 

"Buck, I'm going to put your brother to bed, think you'll be okay here by yourself for a few minutes?" Bucky just gave a lazy suck of his pacifier, still staring intently at his brother. Bruce knew Bucky and Tony should never be left alone in a room by themselves but he left them in the living room earlier and they were okay so he thought he'd be okay for five minutes. Bruce moved slowly so not to disturb Tony as he brought him into the nursery and laid him in his crib. He spent a minute or two just making sure he wouldn't wake up before finally moving back out to the living room. He came back to the loud sobbings of Bucky. He looked utterly devastated. 

"Bucky?! What's wrong?" Bucky's eyes popped open, staring in shock. He thought that Bruce had left? Is that not why Bucky was all alone? Realising that he wasn't by himself, Bucky put his arms up and latched onto Bruce when he picked him up. 

"Sorry." He mumbled into Bruce's neck. He didn't want to be left by himself. 

"It's okay Bucky. I know it's scary by yourself sometimes but you were really brave weren't you?" Bucky nodded his head. He was really brave. 

"Now, I think what you need it is a nice warm bottle and a little cuddle time with your brother. How does that sound?" Bucky nodded again because that did sound ideal. He didn't care of a bottle made him a baby, he needed the comfort and Clint wasn't here to see anyway! 

Bucky happily suckled down the bottle Bruce placed against his lips, falling asleep even quicker than Tony did after his whole being alone ordeal. Bruce grinned down at the surly little. Bucky tried to give off intimidating vibes when his Daddy wasn't here but what he didn't realise was no one saw it as intimidating. It's hard to see someone as intimidating when you've seen them with chocolate all over their face. 

He placed him gently down beside Tony and pulled the bar back up before tiptoeing out of the room. Giving a sigh of relief when he was finally out. Now he had at least an hour before one of them woke up. Time for some quiet time. 

***

Buck was even grouchier when he woke up. One because Tony wasn't beside him and since he was bigger he shouldn't need as much sleep and two when someone came in to get him it wasn't Daddy. Bucky scowled when he saw uncle Bruce come in instead. 

"Where's Daddy?" 

Bruce sighed at the grouchy little. He really thought a nap would cure him of his grouchiness. Obviously not. 

"He'll be home in a little while. Clint and Peter are here though!" Bruce made his voice excited so Bucky would hopefully be distracted. 

"Clint? I wanna see Clint." Bucky raised his arms demandingly so Bruce would take him out of the crib. 

The second Bruce had him out he wiggled to get down and was out the door before Bruce could stop him. Bruce rolled his eyes and picked up the fresh diaper, wipes and cream. Phil and Wade were out there so it wasn't a big deal if Bucky wandered out by himself. He walked into the living room to see Tony and Peter engaged in some silly faces game while Clint and Bucky played superheroes with Phil sitting behind them looking at something on his tablet. 

Bruce sat down beside Phil and watched as Clint and Bucky played for a few minutes. "I have to change Bucky." He stated after a few minutes of silence. Phil glanced up with a lightening quick grin.

"Good luck with that. He hates being changed in front of everyone." Bruce sighed, he knew Bucky hated it but what was he supposed to do after Bucky decided to take off? 

"I know. He wanted to see Clint straight away though. I really should have waited until he was changed to do that." Phil nodded in sympathy, he made that mistake himself before. Putting his tablet down he settled back to enjoy the show. Bruce, aware of what Phil was doing shot him a dirty look. 

Deciding the most painless way was to just pick him up instead of arguing with him, Bruce slid his hands under Bucky's armpits and hoisted him into his arms. Bucky let out a squeak of indignation and whipped his head around to glare at his uncle.

"We'll only be two minutes. You're wet and I don't want your Daddy to murder me because you have a rash. I don't think the other guy could even take him on then." 

Bruce laid Bucky down on the changing pad that Phil so kindly put on the couch looking on in sympathy as Bucky went bright red. 

"Nooo." He whined trying to squirm away, tears forming in his eyes. 

Why did the adults always do this? This never happened to Clint and the other two were just babies so they didn't care. Bucky did care though and hated being changed with everyone here. He gratefully suckled on the pacifier uncle Phil slipped into his mouth when uncle Bruce undid his wet diaper. Now Clint would see that he was a baby and he hated it! Clint was supposed to think he was a big boy. It didn't help when Clint made his way over to where Bucky was, looking on curiously at him.

"Bucky why are you sad?" Bucky sniffled but didn't answer so Clint looked to his Daddy.

"Bucky doesn't like being changed in front of everyone." Phil elaborated, trying to help Clint to understand. 

"Oh. But he'll get a rash otherwise, won't he?" he asked curiously.

"That's right honey." 

"Rashes aren't nice. I had one before Bucky and Daddy made me go without a pullup around the house!" Clint giggled behind his hand at it. He loved to walk around naked when Daddy said he could.

"That's right my little jay bird. There's nothing wrong with getting a change isn't there not Clint?"

Clint shook his head. "No way! Make's everything more comfy! Uncle Bruce you done? I want to play with Bucky." 

"Almost. Just taping it back up... annnd we're done! Let's just put your bottoms back on. One leg in, and the second one," Bruce took Bucky's hands so he was standing in front of him and pulled the bottoms up around his padded bottom. "There we go! All done, now you two can go play!" 

Clint cheered at Bucky being ready to play again while Bucky blushed. That wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be but it still wasn't fun. He wasn't happy with uncle Bruce. The four boys played for another hour or so before Peter and Clint had to leave so they could get their dinner. Bruce walked them to the door, holding Bucky's hand and carrying Tony. 

"Thanks for coming over guys. Tony, Bucky. Can you wave goodbye?" 

Tony waved happily to Clint and Peter. Wade and Phil giving the little a kiss goodbye on the cheek before turning to Bucky to do the same. Bucky's cheeks went rosy but he smiled up at his uncles giving a small bye from beside Bruce. With one last bye from everyone, Bruce closed the door and brought the boys into the kitchen. Depositing Tony into his highchair and strapping him in before doing the same with Bucky. The two of the whined unhappily, hating their highchairs when there was no food in front of them. 

"I know, I'm terrible. Just give me a few minutes and I'll have dinner ready for you. Here." He put down some cheerio's for each of the boys to snack on while he prepared the chicken and gravy for them. Tony happily ate his cheerio's but Bucky pouted at his. Daddy didn't do it this way.

"Want Daddy." Bucky whined over at Bruce.

"I know, he'll be home soon." That wasn't good enough for Bucky.

"Want him now." Bucky emphasised his point with a slap of his hand on the tray of his highchair. 

"Bucky, we don't demand." Bucky narrowed his eyes at his uncle who was turned away dealing with dinner still.

"No!" He slammed his hand down again, causing Bruce to turn around to shoot him with a warning look.

"We don't say no either Bucky." 

"NO! NO! NO!" Bucky slammed his two hands down and kicked his feet hard at the same time, refusing to listen to uncle Bruce. He wanted his Daddy and he wanted him now! 

"Bucky, you need to calm down now. Shouting and demanding won't get you anywhere." 

"I want Daddy!" Bucky was in a full tantrum now. Tony had stopped eating his cheerio's to watch on, bottom lip trembling as if unsure what he wanted to do. 

Bruce hurried over to tony, pushing a pacifier into his mouth and shushing him as he let Bucky have his tantrum. It was just Bruce's luck that Steve decided that would be the right moment to walk into the kitchen. Without a word to either Tony or Bruce he unhooked Bucky from his highchair where he was still screaming and put him on his feet. Turning him around he landed two sharp swats to his padded bottom, effectively shocking him out of his tantrum.

"We do not act like that little boy. You're going to sit in that corner until I call you out. Now march." Steve directed a now crying Bucky to the corner where he sat him down on the stool that was always there for time outs. 

"I'm sorry about that Bruce. Bucky can get very clingy to his Daddy sometimes. Hey baby, did that scare you?" Steve lifted Tony up and let him cuddle into him. Swaying slightly and letting Tony take comfort in his presence as he patted his bottom in a soothing rhythm. 

Bruce watched on in amazement as Steve controlled the whole situation with ease. 

"I don't know how you do it Steve. I've been using pacifier's as a go-to all day, hoping it would calm them down. It normally worked thank god, but if I didn't have them I'd be sinking right about now." 

Steve grinned over Tony's head. "Why do you think I keep so many pacifier's around? They're actual life savers. By Bucky's tantrum I can assume you had a rough day with him?" 

Bruce let out a little laugh before going back to cutting the chicken for the kids. "Yeah, he hasn't been happy with me at all today. I thought a nap would help but when he saw I was still he after he got angrier. Didn't help when I had to change him in the living room when Phil, Clint, Wade and Peter were over. I think that nearly sent him into a tantrum, luckily Clint was there to stop it. What you witnessed there was literally something that's been brewing all day. Poor boy just missed his Daddy was all. Tony's been my little angel for the day." 

Steve snorted at Bruce's endearment. Steve knew for a fact that if it had been anyone else besides Bruce then Tony wouldn't have been the angel Bruce is claiming him to be.  
Bruce brought over the two plastic plates of mashed chicken and potatoes, putting them on the trays before turning back to make Steve and himself a plate. "Bucky, come here please." Steve said sternly, sitting down with Tony in his lap. 

Bucky got up and walked slowly over to where Steve was sitting with his baby brother, avoiding Bruce's eye and holding his hands to his bottom. He didn't like spankings. 

" What do you have to say for yourself? Are you supposed to act that way?" Bucky shook his head sadly. 

"Why did you?" 

"I- I missed you Daddy, a-and uncle Bruce maked Tony like him better and and he changed me in front of Clint and now Clint thinks I'm a baby and I don't want to sit in my highchair Daddy!" Bucky let out a loud sob by the end of his small ramble, putting his hands over his eyes to cry. 

Steve bit back a sigh and manoeuvred Tony so he was sitting on one knee so Bucky could sit on his other and cuddle with him. 

"Tony doesn't like uncle Bruce better roo. Tony just feels safe with him and we both know how difficult it is for Tony to feel safe with other people don't we?" Bucky nodded into Steve's neck. He did know how hard it was for Tony. 

"I make it badder?" 

"No roo. Tony's okay. So is Bruce. You didn't know, but next time how about we don't throw a tantrum." 

"But- but Clint thinks I'm a baby!" 

"No he doesn't. Clint knows how much a rash ouches so he was happy you were getting a change. He was impatient for you to be done so he could play some more. Clint doesn't care Bucky." Bruce said from his side of the table. 

"Promise?" Bucky asked, looking at Bruce tearfully.

"I promise Bucky, and I don't break my promises." Bruce would have promised the kid anything with the way he was looking at him right then. 

"See roo. All this yucky emotions built up for nothing. You're okay. Want to go and say sorry to Bruce?" Bucky nodded and toddled around the table to Bruce, climbing up on his lap and putting his arms tightly around his neck.

"Sorry uncle Bruce." 

Bruce squeezed him back before leaning back and giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"It's okay Bucky. We all have bad days. Now what do you say to some chicken and potatoes?" Bucky nodded shyly and opened his mouth when Bruce put the spoon up to his lips, delighted that he didn't have to sit in his highchair.

He looked across at Daddy and saw him doing the same with Tony. Bucky smiled happily at uncle Bruce. Glad he wasn't in trouble for missing Daddy. After dinner uncle Bruce gave him and bubby an iceloli each, Bucky and Tony sucked on them happily while Daddy gave out to uncle Bruce for giving them sweets before bed time. Uncle Bruce laughed and told Daddy that they would have got it if he wasn't here anyway so just pretend he couldn't see them. It made Bucky and Tony giggle. Maybe uncle Bruce wasn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this took me longer than it should have to post but here it is anyway! Hope you all enjoy it and let me know if there's anything in particular you want to see and I'll see about adding it in. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this and thanks for all the comments and kudos so far. It's much appreciated!


	13. Promises.

"Bucky are you supposed to be doing that?" Bruce's voice made Bucky freeze with his hand in the fridge.

"Yes?" Bucky glanced behind him and saw Bruce standing in the kitchen door was holding Tony. 

"I think the answer to that is no buddy. You know you're not supposed to be near the fridge by yourself. Your Daddy won't be happy." 

Bruce sighed and steered Bucky away from the fridge before closing it and putting the latch back on. It was his own fault really. Steve had stepped out for a half hour and Tony was screaming for a bottle. Bruce must have forgotten to put the child proof latch back on the door before heading back into the living room, something Bucky would have immediately noticed. 

"We won't tell Daddy? Be a secret?" Bucky asked shyly. 

Bruce bit back a smile at the manipulative little looked at him from lowered lashes.

"Okay, we'll keep this a secret, Daddy doesn't have to know." 

"Daddy doesn't have to know what?" Steve asked from the doorway, Bucky forgetting about his secret with Bruce squealed in delight and threw himself into his Daddy's arms.

"Daddy! I missed you! And- And I was a very good boy, wasn't I Uncle Bruce?" Bucky asked, looking to Bruce.

"He was the best! He even helped me with his little brother." Bruce said, giving Tony a little bounce. 

"Yeah! I did Daddy! I did!" Bucky beamed at Bruce's praise.

"Well done Roo! I knew you'd be the best boy today." Steve looked over at Tony who was staring at him intently, sucking his pacifier. "Hey angel." 

Tony smiled shyly at him but didn't say anything, just happy he was back. 

"Now, what is it that I'm not supposed to know?" Steve asked, getting back to the topic on hand, noticing Bucky's look of alarm. 

"Nothing, I was telling a joke to Bucky. when you walked in." Bruce covered smoothly. 

"What joke?" Steve questioned, knowing Bruce was lying to him.

"That's the secret, we can't let you know. It's strictly between Me, Tony and Bucky. Isn't that right Bucky?" Bucky nodded eagerly.

"Yeah Daddy. We can have secrets!" Bucky declared, happy to get away with opening the fridge. 

"Okay, you can have secrets too. That's fine." Glancing at the clock he saw he was back just in time for nap time. 

"How about we rest our eyes for a little bit?" Bucky narrowed his eyes. He wasn't tired and he wasn't a baby! Tony looked like he was going to drop off any second though.

"No Daddy. You and Bubby can, I'll be out here." Bucky said in his nicest voice, hoping Daddy would listen. 

"I don't think so Roo. Tony won't be able to sleep without his big brother and you don't want to upset him do you?" 

Steve knew he was manipulating him but he didn't care, Bucky was an antichrist when he missed his nap. Big or Small. 

Bucky looked indecisively between Daddy and Tony, not wanting to nap but not wanting Tony to miss his because then he would cry lots and Bucky hated hearing him cry that much.

"Okay Daddy, I'll lie down with Tony, but I'm not sleeping!" Bucky put his best scowl on so Daddy would know he was serious.

"Thank you Roo. You don't have to sleep, I promise." Steve gave Bucky a kiss on the forehead, before taking Tony off of Bruce. "Thanks, I'll be back in a few minutes Bruce." 

Bruce nodded and walked into the communal living room where the rest of the team were, letting Steve take the boys to the nursery set up on the communal floor. Steve, noting for once that boy boys were dry, was able to place the two of them in the crib, watching as Bucky laid down first and allowed Tony to crawl on top of him. Steve placed a pacifier into Bucky's mouth as Tony already had one, before putting a blanket over the two of them. 

"Sweet dreams boys. Bucky, call quietly when Tony's asleep okay?" Bucky nodded with heavy eyes, glad his Daddy was taking his no naps stance seriously.

Glancing back one last time before he left the nursery, Steve noticed that Bucky's eyes had slipped shut and his breathing was slightly heavier. Tony was still slightly awake even, causing Steve to grin. Poor Roo needed naps even more than his baby brother. 

Steve walked quietly back to the living room where Clint, obviously big, was placing video games on the television while Peter napped on a blanket beside him.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Clint glanced away from the t.v for a second. 

"He Uncle Steve. Babies down for their nap?" 

"Yep. What about you? Think you need a nap? Where is everyone anyway?" Steve was sure he saw Bruce come in here and at least Phil and Natasha as well.

"Uh, Uncle Bruce needed the bathroom I think. Dad is taking a phone call and Aunt Tasha got called in for some reason. I'm watching Peter while he sleeps." Clint said proudly, big or small, the boy's generally weren't allowed to watch the babies by themselves. "And, I'm big right now so I don't need a nap. I don't need one when I'm little either though." Clint added remembering what Steve had said. 

Bruce walked back in and sat in the arm chair, getting comfortable with a book in front of him.

"Thanks for minding the boys Bruce. They weren't too much trouble I hope?" Steve asked Bruce.

"Not at all. Tony was a bit upset but he was hungry and Bucky wasn't happy you were gone but realised having a tantrum wouldn't make you come back so mostly he shadowed me." Bruce grinned over his book at Steve.

"Good. What was the secret Bucky was so intent on keeping from me?" Steve could admit, if only to himself, that he was dying with the curiosity. 

"Ah well I can't really say. I told Bucky I wouldn't tell you so he wouldn't get in trouble. It was my fault really, for forgetting because Tony was so upset." Bruce rambled.

"Can you tell me if I promise Bucky won't get in trouble? I won't even tell him I know." Steve said quietly, aware that Clint was in the room and likely to repeat anything he heard to Bucky.

"Fine," Bruce sighed, "I caught him in the fridge trying to get at the food. I had left the latch off getting Tony's bottle. It looked like he had gotten through two pieces of chocolate before I found him." Bruce glared at Steve. "You can't tell him you know! He's only just stopped throwing tantrums when you leave and I mind him. I am not going back to the tantrums Steve." 

Steve held his hands up. "Whoa, I never said I was going to tell him I know. Knowing Bucky he'll tell me by himself. He can't handle keeping secrets from me for long." Steve said, knowing his little boy was hopeless at keeping secrets. 

"Okay. If he comes to me with those big eyes of his and tells me he was in trouble because I told, me or the other guy will not be happy." With that Bruce went back to his book while Steve watched Clint play mario kart. 

***

Bucky lasted three hours before he broke. Three hours of keeping the secret from his Daddy and it felt like a life time. When he woke up from his nap he was mad at Daddy because he fell asleep and didn't mean to. Then he was annoyed because his diaper was messy and he hated that! So he forgot all about it until he was playing hide and seek with Clint and hid under the kitchen table, facing the fridge. Remember the secret made Bucky nervous. What if Daddy was sad because he couldn't know the secret. Tony gets sad when he's not allowed to know so Bucky always makes sure he knows the secrets as well. Tony's very good at not saying though. Mostly because he likes to cuddle more, Bucky thinks. 

After finishing hide and seek Bucky went to play a little with Tony because Peter had gone home and Tony was only sitting with Daddy not doing anything. The smile on his little brothers face made the boring blocks a lot more bearable for Bucky. Daddy even told him he was proud! That made Bucky feel even worse than before. Daddy was proud and Bucky wouldn't even tell him the secret. It didn't matter that Bucky could get in trouble for it he knew he had to tell him. He didn't want Daddy thinking Bucky didn't love him because he did! He loved him lots and lots! 

It wasn't until bath time that Bucky finally cracked. It was a rare night that Bucky had a bath by himself. Normally Tony was in it with him but Daddy mentioned that Tony wasn't feeling too well and he fell asleep earlier, so Bucky was by himself in the bath, playing with his super cool ship while Daddy washed him. 

"Daddy?" 

"Hmm?" His Daddy asked, washing Bucky's belly. 

"I have a secret with Uncle Bruce." Bucky began, trying to see if Daddy was sad about it.

"You do." Daddy confirmed, looking down as he washed Bucky's feets. Bucky couldn't see if he was sad or not! He'd have to tell him to just make sure. 

"Do you want to know Daddy?" He asked, and Daddy finally looked at him! He looked happy! Bucky must have been right, he did want to know! 

"Only if you want to tell me Roo." 

"Uncle Bruce left the lock off the fridge and, and I opened it and eated lots of chocolate. Then Uncle Bruce said you wouldn't be happy and said it could be a secret! But I don't like keeping secrets from you, Daddy! Am I in trouble?" Bucky finished in worry, clutching his boat to his chest, trying not to panic about it.

"Thank you for telling me Roo. You're not in trouble this time because Uncle Bruce was being silly and left it unlocked. Next time though, you will be. You know I don't like you having too much chocolate but once is okay. Okay?" Steve asked, smiling at the little boy in the tub.

"Yeah! I won't do it again Daddy! Promise!" Bucky happily went back to playing with his ship while Steve grinned and shook his head. Little boy's promises always had an expiration date and that date always coincided with doors that lead to 'lots of chocolate".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's been ages I know but I went back to college on the 9th and it's been non-stop! I have put up two new fanfics though! One is a one shot of Tony, which I'll be adding more to at some stage and the other is a Harry Potter one if anyone wants to take a look at that! 
> 
> There is also a story I found today by TheGriefPolice, called Classifications. It was inspired by this story which is cool and It's really good so far. I'll add a link to it as well! Take a look if you can :) 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos so far! Let me know what you think about this chapter. Next one will probably deal with Tony being sick as the last few have been monopolised by Bucky.


	14. Read All About It

Bucky sighed as he watched the television. It was inevitable really. News about Tony Stark being a little and Steve as his caregiver was on every channel. It had only been a few months from when he got the news he was little and Bucky was a bit shocked that they didn't see it soon. There was quite a bit of news when Tony first found out he was little but the media had assumed that he was on a drunken binge or that he was off with the new flavour of the week. Dad hadn't let them near the TV for a while, only allowing them to watch the kids Netflix, after seeing one of the broadcasts. Even now, Bucky was watching it in secret while Dad put Tony down for another nap. He was sick and fighting sleep. Thank god Bucky woke up big or he was sure he'd be going down for all the same naps as Tony was. 

"Roo, you know I don 't want you watching the news. Switch it back to Netflix or I'm turning it off." Steve voice made Bucky nearly jump out of his skin. 

"You need to make more noise when you're walking!" Bucky complained but changed over the channel anyway. "I don't like what they're saying about Bubby." 

"I know, which is why I don't let you watch it, big or small." He sent Bucky a pointed look when he opened his mouth to argue. 

"Is Tony sleeping okay?" He asked instead, knowing there was no point in saying when he was big he should be able to watch what he damn wanted. For one it would only get him a spanked bottom for bad language and he would be in time out. Dad said he didn't care if he was big or little he wasn't allowed to curse. 

"Yeah, his chest is at him and his nose is blocked. It's good he'll have a little while to sleep. What about you? Do you want to rest your eyes a little?" 

Bucky sent him an unimpressed look, he knew this would happen. "No, I already had a rest today. I don't need a nap just because Tony is sick." 

Steve held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, just asking. Do you want a snack?" He asked, changing the subject. Bucky was going to disagree just because but he really wanted a snack.

"Yeah, okay." He turned back to flicking through Netflix, definitely not pouting at not being allowed to watch the news. Waiting until Steve was gone into the kitchen Bucky muted the TV and turned it back to the news with the close captions on, annoyed at what was being said about Tony. They had no right calling his little brother a manipulator and that Steve and Bucky could do better. No way could they do better! Tony was the best. He glared at the TV until Steve came back in and caught him again.

"Bucky what did I say about the news?" Steve demanded, taking the remote out of his hand and switching it back to Netflix once more. "Jarvis, please make sure none of the little's are able to change from Netflix unless they have permission." Buck gaped in outrage even as Jarvis responded, "Certainly Captain." 

"That's not fair! I'm big now so I should be allowed to watch what I want!" He shouted. 

"Bucky, lower your voice or you'll find yourself in the corner very quickly." Steve sent him a stern look, making Bucky lose some of his anger. He hated when Dad wasn't happy. "And you know why you're not allowed to do what you want when you're big. What if you stumble across porn?" 

Bucky's brow furrowed. "What's porn?" He heard Dad and some of his uncles talk about it before but he'd never seen it himself.

"It's something that isn't meant for little boys. So we have restrictions on it. Something else that you shouldn't be watching is the news. You know how wrong they always get it and it just ends up upsetting you in the end." 

"But I'm not a little boy right now! I'm big!" He tried to defend himself. It was difficult though when he was eating apple slices and drinking from a sippy cup. 

"I know you are roo but there's still restrictions in place regardless." Steve explained patiently. He always had this argument with Bucky when he was big. Sometimes when he was little as well. 

"I don't need no sippy cup either." Bucky said after draining said cup of its juice. Steve sent his sullen boy an amused glance.

"I think we both know you do. The last time you used a glass you ended up wearing the juice. It doesn't matter though roo. It's just one of those things." Bucky still pouted at him, not happy at not getting his own way. 

"Now less of that. What do you want to watch?" He asked instead, trying to distract Bucky from his pouting. 

"Sherlock?" He asked hopefully. Sometime he was allowed to watch those shows. 

"No problem. What episode are we on?" Steve asked, coming out of Bucky's profile and into his own so he wouldn't have the restrictions on it. "Episode 3 of season 1 it looks like." 

Bucky smiled happily and snuggled into Steve as he began to play the episode. Big or little Bucky loved to cuddle with his Daddy. He gave the warmest hugs and that couldn't be denied. He didn't even complain when he felt the pacifier pressing against his lips. He loved the comfort for suckling on one when he was watching TV, even when he was big.  
Steve glanced down at Bucky half way through the episode, seeing him barely able to keep his eyes open. Poor baby, always tried fighting sleep when it was easier to give in. Steve brought a hand up to massage his scalp, knowing it would help him in falling asleep like it always did. Predictably a few minutes later Bucky was fast asleep, giving lazy sucks to his pacifier every so often. Grinning to himself, Steve watched the rest of the episode and half of the next before Bucky stirred. Tony was still sleeping deeply and Steve was glad for it. He hadn't been able to sleep properly all last night or today, waking up to pull at his ear constantly. It woke Bucky up each time as well but Steve wasn't going to argue with him over resting. 

"Dad?" Bucky sat up, blinking blearily at him, giving his pacifier a few quick sucks to wet his mouth.

"Hey roo." Steve said gently, Bucky woke up in his big space again so he must really be fighting his little side today. It didn't happen that often but it was kind of cute watching him trying to be big when he doesn't really want to. 

"Why'd you let me s'eep." He voice came out garbled behind the pacifier. 

"Well it looked like you could use a small nap." Bucky pouted sleepily at him but didn't say anything. It looked to Steve like he'd have a pouty boy for the rest of the day. 

Pausing Netflix, Steve picked Bucky up and brought him over to the changing table, Bucky pouting behind his pacifier the whole way. 

"It's okay roo. We'll get you changed, then a little bit of lunch and you'll be fine." 

Steve laid him down on the table, Bucky squirming in discomfort. He hated being changed when he was big. Luckily Dad was always really quick about it and never dragged it out much. 

"Hmm, looks like the start of a rash there roo." Bucky groaned inwardly, knowing him he'd want Bucky to go around naked for a while! He always did, 'to let it air out' was his excuse. Bucky hated it.

"We're just going to let it air out for a while, stop it before it gets bad," Steve smiled at his pouty boy. "Don't give me that look, you know it helps you." 

Steve made quick work of wiping him clean, Bucky only whimpering when the wipe touched the rash. "All done! You can watch some more Sherlock if you want. Or maybe a bit of Paw Patrol?" 

Bucky bit his lip, he really wanted to watch some Paw Patrol but he was big today. Sherlock was good as well though so he might as well watch that. 

"Sherlock." He pouted, even though it was his decision to watch it. 

Steve hid a smile as he put it back to the episode Bucky last saw and went to put on some lunch for them after poking his head into see if Tony was okay. He was breathing loudly but didn't have a fever and was getting some much needed rest so he left him to sleep a bit more. Walking back to the kitchen, Steve heard the elevator go and Natasha walk out with Bruce behind her. 

"Hey Bucky, Why are you wandering around half naked?" Bruce asked, wondering where Steve and Tony were. 

"Dad said I have a rash and need to let the air at it." Bucky was blushing madly, trying to cover himself up as much as possible. 

"Malen'kiy krolik, you don't need to cover up in front of us. It's nothing we haven't seen before." His aunt Tasha's word's caused him to groan in embarrassment. Steve took that as his queue to save his little man. 

"Natasha are you teasing my baby boy." Steve said sternly, making Bucky smile triumphantly at her behind Steve's back from where he was now hiding, not even caring that Steve had called him baby boy when he was big. 

"So little trust Steve." Natasha said, rolling her eyes before planting herself down on the arm chair. 

Steve turned around and picked Bucky up from where he was hiding. It meant his bottom was on show but at least he was a bit covered. His Dad's neck was also a good hiding spot for his flaming face.

"I'm just in the middle of putting together some sandwiches. Either of you want some?" Steve asked, rubbing a soothing hand down Bucky's back. 

"If there's some going we won't say no." Bruce smiled, " Where's Tony?" Normally Tony was the first to greet him when he came over.

"He's asleep in the nursery. He's been up all night with a horrible cold. Actually, would you mind taking a look at him when he wakes up Bruce?" Steve asked, wanting to be sure that all it was, was a cold.

"I'm not that type of doctor you know?" Bruce asked, Steve just smiled, taking that as a yes. 

"Do you want to stay here and watch the rest of Sherlock roo?" 

"Paw Patrol Daddy." Bucky mumbled into his neck. If he had to be naked he was going to watch his favourite show! 

Steve smiled at his little boy, happy he decided to stop fighting his little headspace. "No problem, Jarvis?" 

"Done, Captain. And Captain, may I say that Young sir is waking up." Jarvis said, changing the show to Paw Patrol.

Steve thanked Jarvis before giving Bucky a quick kiss on his head and settling him in beside Bruce. "Be back in a minute roo." Bucky nodded absently, already more focused on the TV. 

Steve opened Tony's door quietly and peeked in. Tony was sitting up in his crib looking around blearily, unsure of what was happening. 

"Hey baby. Decided to finally wake up did you?" Tony grinned sleepily at him before sniffling. His nose hurt and his chest had an ouch. 

"Uncle Bruce is here to see you." Steve continued as he picked Tony up and brought him to the changing table, laying him down on it to give him a quick change. 

"So Is Aunt Tasha, and Bucky is out there waiting on you too." 

"B'cky?" Tony rasped, coughing slightly. He wanted to see his older brother. 

"Yeah Bucky. We'll go see him in a second okay? Let me just change you out of these sweaty clothes. 

Steve took off Tony's sweaty vest and sleeper in exchange for another one. Tony shivered slightly as his damp body was exposed to the air but Daddy had him dressed in no time and back in his arms. 

"Let's go see everyone." Daddy said softly, carrying Tony into the living room where everyone was waiting. Well Natasha and Bruce were waiting, Bucky was still engrossed in Paw Patrol. Bucky was munching on a triangular sandwich, Bruce or Natasha probably finished them for him. 

"Thanks guys. Tony do you want to go over and see uncle Bruce for a few minutes?" Tony shook his head and stayed gripped his hands against Daddy's shirt to make sure he wouldn't make him. 

"Okay, how about we sit down and let uncle Bruce come over and see how your throat is doing?" 

Tony's breath hitched but he didn't say anything. He hated seeing the doctor, even if it was his favourite uncle. Steve settled down into the other arm chair and Bruce made his way over, speaking gently to Tony all the while checking his throat, ears and chest. 

"He looks to have the start of a chest infection, it's not uncommon with the arc reactor though so I'll set him up with some anti-biotic. Make sure you get a lot of fluids into him. More water than formula for the time being and I have some drops for his ear infection as well." 

Bruce rubbed a sympathetic hand down Tony's flushed cheek. "What he needs most is a lot of cuddles though. Isn't that right Tony?" Tony nodded sadly and leaned in towards his Daddy for just that. If the doctor said he needed it then he did!

"Well that's one thing I can do." Steve wrapped his two arms around Tony, encasing him in a hug. 

After a few minutes of nothing but listening to the Paw Patrol, Steve looked at Bruce and Natasha.

"So what are you really here for?" Not that they weren't welcome but they didn't usually show up unannounced if it wasn't for something in particular. 

"Did you see the news?" Natasha asked getting right to the point. Steve sighed. He knew it wouldn't be long before it was out but this was the worst timing.

"Only glimpses. A certain little boy was watching it when he shouldn't have been." Bucky's cheeks heated in embarrassment before he turned back to Paw Patrol. 

"It's not good. I think you should keep Tony and Bucky out of the spot light for a while. I know it's not good but Tony's illness couldn't have come at a better time. By the time he's better the media will have died down." Natasha explained. "Phil and Wade are doing the same with the other kids and Pepper is onto her lawyer's about it. There should be an order for no further pictures of Tony to be in the media unless they have your say so. If they do they'll have a hefty fine to pay. Same goes for the rest of the boys." 

Steve let out a sigh of relief. There was no one better than Pepper Pots to protect Tony's interests. Well besides himself and the team of course but Pepper had a way of dealing with the press that no one on the team could even hope to compare to. 

"Press?" Tony asked sleepily from where he was dozing into his Daddy's neck. Tony hated the press with a passion.

"Nothing to worry about baby. Pepper has them handled." Tony smiled happily and went back to sucking on his pacifier, noticing Bucky had no bottoms on he looked back at his Daddy in confusion.

"Bucky no diaper?" Was it no diaper day? Tony could so get behind that.

"Bucky has a rash baby. He needed to let it air." Steve turned to Bruce. "Could you put him in one by any chance? A bit of cream on the rash as well will help." 

Bruce glared at Steve. "You want him to hate me don't you?" He asked, standing up to do it anyway. 

"I'll get the baby a bottle of water." Natasha said, running a hand through Tony's soft curls. 

"Thanks guys." Steve said, sitting back with Tony to watch the battle between Bruce and Bucky. 

"Hey Bucky. Time for your diaper to go back on." Bucky whipped his head towards his uncle.

"No, Daddy does it." He said politely, looking back to the TV. 

"Roo, let uncle Bruce put a new diaper on you. I have to stay with your brother." Steve said quietly so not to disturb Tony too much.

"But Daddy..." Bucky whined. He knew it didn't make sense but he'd rather stay naked than get changed. 

"No buts. Now c'mon, you don't want to have an accident do you?" Bucky shook his head sadly but lay down on the floor. 

"Okay. You're getting changed there, cool." Bruce quipped, heading over to the changing table to gather the cream and fresh diaper. 

"I'll be super quick." Bruce promised, even as Bucky pouted up at him. 

All in all it could have been worse, Steve thought at he replaced Tony's paci with the bottle of water, Tony guzzling down the water as if he were parched. Bucky was now sitting back on the couch with a diaper on but still pouting at his lot in life. Steve wouldn't change it for the world. Even if he did want to bash a few reporters heads together, but he could do that when Tony was better he supposed. Happy with the idea Steve sat back and enjoyed the relative calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I was going to make Tony being sick into a different chapter but decided to throw it into this one. There will be one more chapter of sick Tony though!
> 
> Let me know what you think of this and thanks for all the comments and kudos so far. Much appreciated!


	15. New Friend (Part 1/2)

Tony squirmed where he sat. He hated meetings with a passion, they were boring and he had to sit in the one place for a long time listening to silly people talking. Daddy told him he had to go though because it was for Stark Industries and Pepper would be sad if he didn't. So here he sat, listening to one of the R&D workers go on and on about some upgrade to the stark phone that just wasn't going to work. Tony glanced sideways at Pepper, seeing her look of feigned interest in it. No help there so. Looking back to the guy- John?- and seeing that he was only half way through his PowerPoint, Tony picked up the bottle, grasping firmly onto the hand holds at the side. Tipping his head back Tony drank deeply, closing his eyes and ignoring John until Pepper gently removed the bottle from his mouth. He let out an involuntary whine. He was really enjoying that!

"Tony, the presentation is over. What do you think of Josh's proposal." Damn, so close with the name, Tony thought while he glanced over at Josh. He didn't like the look in his eyes. 

"Oh, uh, no. It's not gonna work at all. There's no need to rush production on the features you want. If we do and it fails it will cost more in the long run so it's better that we go ahead with what we already had planned for the Stark Phone XI." Tony looked to Pepper to see if she agreed, relieved when she nodded. He hated disagreeing with her.

"Yes, I have to agree with Mr. Stark. There's no proper reason to push production, we're looking for quality here." Pepper smiled at Josh, hoping he would just leave without causing trouble. 

Sadly it was not to be. Josh's face flushed in anger at being denied. "You're going to take the word of a stupid little over this?" He said angrily gesturing to his PowerPoint.  
Tony's brow rose at that. Why did everyone think that just because he was a little that he wasn't able to do anything. 

"Well it's nice to know your stance on different classifications. Not a smart move to say to the two people who employ you, you know? There's a reason my name and not yours is on all of these products. I know what works and you obviously don't. Now John, I don't think we'll be needing you any longer at Stark Industries. Do you agree Ms. Potts?" Tony looked from a gob smacked Josh to Pepper.

"I believe so Mr.Stark. Thank you for your presentation Josh. Your P45 will be in the post." Pepper nodded subtlety to the security in the room and let them escort an extremely angry Josh out.

"Well that was fun!" Tony exclaimed when the door shut behind the security guards. Pepper gave him a reproachful look.

"Tony, be nice. We've only two more meetings left before you have to go down for a nap, then three after that." 

Tony groaned at hearing what Pepper said. "I don't need a nap! The quicker these get done the quicker I can relax. I hate meetings." Tony grumbled, allowing Pepper to place the clipped pacifier into his mouth. 

"I know you do, and you're doing great. Only two more then you can relax for another little bit." Pepper made sure not to mention a nap again, or else the grumbling could turn into an outright tantrum. 

Tony sucked slowly on his pacifier, waiting for the next person to come in. These were such a drag. Thankfully his Daddy was smart and let him keep his pacifier on him. It helped calm him down lots and stopped him from getting up and going back to his floor. Just as the door was opening Pepper hooked a finger on the strap of the pacifier and gave a gentle tug, causing it to fall out of Tony's mouth. He pouted up at her, not happy to have it taken so rudely away. 

"You'll live." She murmured, plastering a smile on her face as the next appointment walked in. 

"Pepper! So good to see you again!" Kevin Richards shuffled around the desk to give a surprised Pepper a hug.

"Kevin! What are you doing here?" She asked when they pulled away. 

"You know, just trying to market my idea." His eyes finally looked to Tony who was sitting staring at him with narrowed eyes. 

"Hey little guy. I brought something for you!" He said rustling Tony's hair. Tony reared back, not impressed one bit.

Tony watched him like a hawk as he pulled something out of the bag he brought with him. Tony's eyes went wide as he looked at the bear in his hand. It looked so soft! And it had buttons on its tummy! 

"Bear, say hello to Tony." 

"Hello, Tony." The bear responded mechanically. Tony gasped at hearing the bear say his name. 

"You want to play with him?" Kevin asked kindly, holding the bear out to Tony. Tony eased back shyly, he hated being handed things. Pepper thankfully stepped in and took the bear off Kevin to hand to Tony instead. He immediately latched onto the bear.

"What's your name?" He asked him softly. Every bear had a name.

"I do not have a name. Would you like to name me?" The bear responded, Tony lit up with happiness.

"Yeah! I'm gonna call you Perri!" He said, seeing the periwinkle buttons the bear was sporting. 

"My name is now Perri." Tony grinned at the bear, cuddling him close to his chest. 

In the time Tony was getting better acquainted with the bear, Kevin was bringing Pepper through his pitch. He wanted Stark Industries to open up a little section so that little's could be equipped with the best toys and gadgets out there. Pepper had to admit that is was a good pitch. They were in fact looking into a little's division for Stark Industries now that Tony was out as a little. Having Kevin on board would help a lot. He was a known face in the protections and happiness of little's and had a little himself. It was unusual that Jack wasn't here.

"Where's Jack?" 

"Oh, he's outside in the playpen. Your security said they'd watch him and seeing the way they took that other guy out when he was spouting nonsense about little's I believed him." Kevin said grinning, watching covertly as Tony chatted away to his new friend. He knew the bear would be a hit with the little. Jack was in the same age set as Tony and he loved the one Kevin made for him. 

"Bring him in! I'm sure Tony would love to meet him." Pepper didn't like the thoughts of a little being by themselves, even if there was security out there. The amount of times Tony had slipped them big or little was uncountable. 

"Are you sure? I don't want it getting in the way of my pitch?" Kevin asked. 

Pepper waved him aside. "Of course! Tony is in between headspaces now anyway. While you get Jack, I'll ring Steve. Tony will be asking for him any minute now."  
Kevin grinned at her and rushed outside to collect his little while Pepper dialled Steve, who answered on the first ring. 

"Hey Pepper. He's dropped?" He said without preamble. 

"Pepper made a hmm'ing sound. "He's going between for the last hour. Kevin, a friend of mine is pitching an idea and has his little who's the same age with him. That's going to rocket him down into his headspace I'd say." 

"Awesome. Be there in two. I'm only one floor up." Before Pepper could ask, Steve hung up the phone, rolling her eyes at rude men she quickly changed it to a smile when Kevin came in with Jack on his hip. Jack was holding a bear that was nearly identical to Tony's except it had little overalls on. 

"Well hello there Mr. Jack. Were you having fun outside with my security men?" Pepper asked, smiling when Jack grinned shyly around his pacifier.

"Sorry, he's a bit shy of new people." Kevin ran a hand through Jacks soft brown hair. 

"That's fine. Tony can be quite shy as well. Can't you Tony?" Pepper turned around to see Tony had put his pacifier back in and was hiding behind her as much as possible.

"Do you want to meet Jack?" Pepper asked, seeing Tony's eyes flick to hers before going back to staring intently at Kevin and Jack.

At a loss of what to do with the boys, Pepper was delighted to see Steve stroll in, without Bucky, she noted. He must have been big today as well. That solved the mystery of why Steve was so close to the meeting rooms, he was at a loss of what to do without his little's to take care of. 

Tony glanced at the door to see who came in and instantly brightened. "Daddy!" he reached his hands up for his Daddy to take him up. He didn't like being at an uneven view point to the other baby.

"Hey baby! We're you having fun?" Steve asked, swooping him up into a hug. Tony squirmed happily in his arms, showing him his new friend. 

"Oh wow! Who do you have there?" Steve asked, looking at the mechanical toy. 

"This is Perri Daddy. He can talk like Jarvis but his voice sounds like stupid Siri. I'm gonna fix him so he has a voice like Jarvis instead." Tony said promptly, hugging the bear back to him.

"Tony!" Pepper was mortified, only Tony would say something so blunt in front of the creator of the toy.

"No it's fine Pepper. I'm glad to hear it. If Stark Industries pick this up I'd be welcome to Tony's input at any time and if it's to make the voice better then I'm all for it." Kevin said sincerely. 

Jack looked from Tony to his Daddy in interest. "Can he make mine like his?" he wanted his to have cool voice as well!

Tony looked at Jack from the safety of his Daddy's arm." Yeah! I can make the two of them better so they'll have cooler voices. I'm Tony." Tony declared, getting over his shyness now that his Daddy was there for protection.

"I'm Jack. Do you like blocks?" Jack asked.

"I love Blocks! I have lots." 

"Want to play blocks?" Jack asked hopefully. Daddy couldn't afford too many for Jack, that's why they were here today he said. To get more blocks for Jack. When he said that to Tony though his Daddy made a funny noise. 

"That's a good idea Jack." Tony said completely ignoring the weird noises his Daddy was making. "I have lotsa money so Pepper can talk to your Daddy and we can play, right Daddy?" Tony asked, looking up at his Daddy.

"Of course you can baby. You need a change though before we go anywhere, and maybe a nap." Steve said, sitting down and pulling the diaper bag closer to him. 

"No nap Daddy! Play with Jack." Tony whined. He was laying across his Daddy's legs while Daddy took off his wet Diaper and cleaned him all up. He didn't care that Jack and Kevin were in the room, only that he didn't want to take a nap. 

Steve, knowing Tony wouldn't last half an hour before he was falling asleep sitting up agreed easily enough as he taped up a fresh diaper onto him. 

"If it's okay with you, I can bring both boys up to the communal floor and get them settled while you talk out details with Pepper?" Steve turned towards Pepper, "I hope you won't need Tony anymore today, there's no chance of him being big for the rest of the day." Steve said apologetically. Pepper just rolled her eyes and smiled, already cancelling the last of the meetings today.

"Jack? Do you want to go with Tony and Steve while me and Ms. Pepper talk about boring things?" Kevin asked, hoping that he would say yes. Jack needed more friends his age.

Luckily Jack nodded eagerly, delighted he was going to be able to play with Tony and blocks. He held his arms out for Steve to take him, which he did easily, well used to carrying Tony and Bucky around together.

"Pepper will bring you up when you're done." Steve smiled and Jacked waved goodbye over his shoulders as they made their way to the elevator, on the way up Tony stopped his rambling to his new friend and looked at his Daddy.

"Daddy? Where's Bucky?" Normally Bucky would collect Tony with Daddy.

"He was big today baby, so he went to train with Natasha." 

"Oh, okay." Tony continued his rambling to his new friend, happy to know his aunt was taking care of his big brother. 

"Who's Bucky?" Jack asked curiously a while later when they were set up with all of Tony's blocks. It was difficult to see the floor with the amount of them and Jack felt like he was in heaven. 

"He's my big brother. He's lotsa fun but sometimes he plays big boy games that Daddy said I can't play." Tony said, absently rubbing at one eye as he stacked a block on top of another. 

"You have a big brother? Wow! He must be really cool!" Jack always wanted a big brother but Daddy said he only needed one little boy in his life. It made Jack feel special.

"He's the coolest big brother ever." Bucky said, strolling into the living room, flinging himself onto the couch beside Steve, who was reading. 

"Bucky smells like cabbage." Tony said laughing, Jack laughing with him. Cabbage was ick!

"Do not! Tony smells like cauliflower!" Bucky retorted, sending the two boys into peals of laughter.

"Whatcha readin'?" Bucky asked, once the boys went back to their building.

"A guide on how to punish your little." Steve responded easily, Bucky stared wearily at him, unsure if he was telling the truth or not. 

"Why would you need to read that. We're the best." 

"Ask Bruce." Bucky blushed at that.

"I was having a bad day!" Steve looked up, eyes softening at Bucky's defensive tone.

"I know you were roo. I was only joking. C'mere." Steve wrapped an arm around Bucky bringing him over so he was cuddled comfortably into his side. He waited until Bucky stopped fidgeting before subtly checking his diaper. Bucky caught him in the act and sat up quickly.

"Not cool." He glared at Steve, who rolled his eyes. 

"You knew I was going to check at some stage. Now your wet, so come here and I'll change you." 

Bucky glanced at the two littles playing on the floor, one who he didn't know! 

"No! Not here!" He struggled a bit as Steve laid him across his lap, much like he did with Tony earlier.

"They don't care roo. They have them on as well. I can't leave them here either. You'll be fine." Steve cajoled, stripping him of his shorts and undoing the tapes of his sodden diaper. 

He was wiping Bucky clean when Pepper and Kevin walked in. Bucky let out a keening noise of distress. This was horrible when he was little, but when he was big it was even  
worse. Now Pepper and a stranger could see his winky! Daddy shushed him and popped a pacifier in his mouth. He knew he was big at the minute but the pacifier sure did help with the embarrassment. It let him focus on something else. 

"Hey Steve, was he good for you?" Kevin asked, looking to where Jack and Tony were now mostly asleep on one another. 

"Good as gold. I was just about to put Tony and Bucky down for a nap. They share a crib so your more than welcome to let Jack use the other one." 

Kevin knew he should say no but he knew jack could do with a nap, and on a bed that wasn't his old lumpy one. A proper crib would go a long way into helping his sleep. "If it's not too much trouble." 

"Sure. Let me just finish changing Bucky and I'll show you where to go. There's premade bottles in the kitchen if you want one for him. Jarvis has them heated already."  
Jack would be delighted, Kevin thought. 

"I'll go get it. You two focus on the kids." Pepper said, heading into the kitchen. Kevin stopping her before she went out. 

"If it's okay with you two. He'll have it after his nap. He'll enjoy it more that way." He hadn't meant to say the last part but by Pepper's knowing look she knew what he meant and didn't approve of him not coming to her for help. Something she made clear when the kids were out of the room. 

"No problem. I've a few things to sign, I'll see you later. Night Night Bucky, have a good nap." Pepper said blowing him a kiss. 

Bucky whined again from where he was. He wasn't little damn it! He knew he shouldn't have left the training room but aunt Tasha made him, saying it would be much more embarrassing if Dad came down to get him than him going up.

Bucky felt the last tape of the diaper being done up and sagged in relief. At least now he was covered. He was then helped to sit up. 

"Ready to help Tony fall asleep roo." Bucky nodded, yawning slightly, that change really took it out of him.

"Best boy. Let's go bring your brother to take a nap. Poor baby was in meetings all day and he's exhausted." 

Steve bent and lifted Tony into his arms. A tired little on each side, Kevin did the same with Jack who only gave a sleepy grunt to his Daddy.

"It's this way." Steve said, walking down the hall way into the nursery they had on the communal floor. 

"Bucky and Tony stay in the crib on the left. The one on the right side is free." Steve said quietly, Tony already lightly snoozing into his neck.

Kevin just nodded, unable to stop himself looking around in shock. He swore this room was the size of his whole apartment. He placed Jack down into the soft crib, Jack wiggling happily before sucking on his pacifier and promptly falling asleep. Kevin had never seen him fall as asleep so quick. It normally took at least forty minutes to get him settled. It was obviously the bed that was causing the delay. He glanced over and saw Steve giving Tony and Buck a kiss on their foreheads. Both boys more asleep than awake as they said night night to Steve. Kevin smiled at the touching scene before him. Steve's boys really were precious. Kevin was glad Jack was able to make friends with Tony. It was even better his pitch was taken up. Maybe now he'd be able to afford a crib like the one Jack was in now. 

Steve signalled Kevin out who, with one last look at a peacefully sleeping Jack, Kevin followed Steve out to the common room.

"I forgot to introduce myself earlier. I'm Steve Rogers. It's nice to meet you, you've a cute boy there." Steve held out his hand to a gobsmacked Kevin.

"Steve Rogers as in Captain America? I'm Standing in front of Captain America? I don't know why I didn't put two and two together. You're obviously him. Who else would be able to be the Big to Tony Starks Little. I guess that means that Bucky is the Winter Solider? Oh my god, I just saw the Winter Solider, Iron Man and Captain America! Jack is going be so excited when he finds out." Kevin knew he was rambling but couldn't stop. Steve didn't seem to mind though as he was grinning the whole way through his ramble.

"Yes, I am Captain America, but mostly I'm the proud Daddy of my two gorgeous boys. Now let's you and I get settled and you can tell me about you while the boys sleep. Knowing Tony he already has a floor set up for you and Jack, just going off of Jacks comment about not having blocks. That alone will send Tony off on a spending spree." 

Kevin just looked on in shock, unable to believe what he was hearing as Steve clapped his back and walked with him back into the living room. What a strange day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Look at me, updating so close to the other update. I'm slowly getting new chapters out. As I've mentioned before, I'm under a lot of stress at the moment with college. I've also started another job so I've now two jobs and college all the time. It's hard going!
> 
> Let me know what you think about this chapter and comments and kudos are as always, very much appreciated!


	16. New Friend (Part 2/2)

Steve was right. Tony did have a floor set up for Kevin and Jack. After their nap Tony was in spending mode. Big or Little he was a genius at designing, decorating and furnishing rooms. That was how Steve found him when he walked in. What he thought was Tony babbling away tom himself but when he went in he found that he was telling JARVIS what he wanted bought for Kevin and Jacks floor. 

"And, and there has to be lots of blocks for Jack, okay JARVIS?" Tony asked, wanting to make sure that JARVIS had noted it. 

"Yes, young sir. I have ordered them." JARVIS's smooth British accent replied. 

"Cool. Also make Mr. Kevin's room really comfy and make sure that it's right beside Jacks room 'cause Jack my get lonely if it isn't. Oh! And Jack needed some stuffies. 

I know he has the one his Daddy made but he needs others. I'd be sad without Hulk." Tony added, staring off into space as he imagined what the room would be like.  
Just as Steve was going to make his presence known Bucky, groaned. 

"Bubby, it's sleep time now." Steve watched from the slightly open door as Bucky yanked Tony back down so that he was back on Bucky's chest. He saw Bucky fishing around for a few seconds before coming away with Tony's pacifier and slipping it into his mouth. Tony didn't argue with Bucky, simply squirming around slightly to get comfortable before doing as Bucky said and dropping back to sleep. Steve knew that Tony's nap had been a lot shorter than it should have been. Happy that the boys were back to sleep and Jack looked to have not been disturbed at all, Steve went back out to the living room where Kevin was waiting.

"No kids?" he asked, wondering why Tony wasn't at least back out with him. 

Steve grinned as he sat down beside Kevin again, "Bucky is well able to handle Tony when he wakes up early. He just told him it was sleep time and gave him his pacifier back. Tony was out like a light. That was more than likely the reason Tony woke up in the first place. You'll also be interested to know that Tony was ordering things for your floor off JARVIS." 

Kevin looked astounded, "You're serious? Why would he do that?" It wasn't a slight against Tony, Kevin was just extremely curious to why he would go through so much effort. 

"Well, you said you were struggling and my Tony is a bleeding heart. He also made friends with Jack. He doesn't make friends easily and for Tony to take to Jack that quickly, he'll be wanting to keep him close." Steve smiled at Kevin before turning serious. "I know this is a lot to handle Kevin, but you seen like a good guy. Just know you don't have to take Tony up on the offer. He can be pretty in your face when he wants to be." Steve said apologetically. 

"No!" Kevin said hastily, before slowing himself down, "I mean no. I'm not one for charity but if this gives Jack a better life then who am I to say no?" 

Steve nodded, liking the way Kevin thought. "Yeah, having a little puts everything into perspective doesn't it? Can you tell me a bit about what got you into the situation you're in? I know you're friends with Pepper but that's about it." Steve asked, not wanting to pry but too curious not to ask.

Kevin shrugged, not really minding that Steve asked him. "Yeah, well I used to own a store that made personal toys like the one I pitched today. It was going well for a while because of the newness of it. It wasn't until after Jack became my little that business started to decline and before I knew it I had to close up shop because I couldn't afford to keep it open. I put the last of my savings into it, hoping it would be successful. From then on I've been working odd jobs to keep the both of us going while I developed the teddy that interacted properly. When I heard Stark industries were looking for pitches I jumped on the chance. They hardly ever open them to the public so I knew it was my only chance to get it heard." Kevin finished his story with a sigh. 

It sounds like you've had a run of bad luck. Do you know if Pepper picked it up? I know Tony's all for it." Steve chuckled at the last part. Tony was enamoured with the teddy. 

Kevin shrugged. "I'm not actually sure. We spoke about it some more after you left and I got the feeling that it got picked up but she said she'd be back with paperwork for me later and that we had a few other things we had to go through." 

"Well you have a new place to stay if you need to. I don't think Tony will take no for an answer though. He's quite forceful when he wants to be." Steve grinned wryly, standing up when he heard the baby monitor go again. "Be right back, I think that's Bucky I hear." 

Bucky was sitting up in the crib, rubbing his eye sleepily while sucking on his pacifier. He grinned slightly when he saw Steve come in. 

"I'm still big." He said, to make sure Steve was aware and would treat him accordingly. Although he had to admit that he was treated the same big or little. Steve was such a Dad. He just couldn't turn it off. 

"That's okay roo. How about we change your diaper and have some lunch. Tony and Jack will be awake in a few minutes anyway. Tony never sleeps well without you there." Steve chatted away to Bucky, picking him up out of the crib and setting him on the changing table. By the time he was finished cleaning up the messy diaper, Tony was whining and tossing around in the crib. Jack was already sitting up and rubbing his eye at the noise that Tony was making.

Steve taped up the fresh diaper on Bucky, giving his tummy a small pat before he fixed his clothes. 

"Roo, can you go out and tell Kevin that Jack is awake?" He asked, lifting Bucky down of the changing table. Bucky hummed in agreement, wandering slowly out of the nursery. 

"Your Daddy's on his way Jack." Steve shushed the boy when he started whining and bouncing, wanting to get out of the crib. 

Kevin came in quickly, shooting a smile of thanks to Steve. "Bucky is in the living room by himself, is that okay?" He asked, picking Jack up out of the crib, turning around to watch Steve do the same with a still sleepy Tony.

"Yeah, he's big at the moment. Or so he told me. He'll be fine for a few minutes with Jarvis is watching him." Steve placed Tony down on the changing table and repeated much the same of what he did with Bucky. "You can change Jack here as well if needs one. Tony's diapers should fit him if you don't have any to spare." 

Kevin watched, impressed as Steve quickly cleaned and changed a whining, wriggling baby, without batting an eye at it. He supposed that's what happened when you had two littles to take care of. 

"Thanks, we don't want to impose." Kevin said, feeling bad enough over Jack using the crib and Tony creating a floor for them. 

"Nonsense. No point in him getting a rash. We've more than enough, don't we baby?" Steve said the last part to Tony, tickling the baby's tummy slightly, getting him to giggle.

"You go ahead there Kevin, I'm going to go and put some lunch on for the boys. Grilled cheese okay for Jack?" 

"Yeah. I love grilled cheese!" Jack responded before Kevin could refuse. 

"Let's go baby. We have some grilled cheese's to make." Steve brought Tony into the living area so that Kevin and Jack could have some privacy. He wasn't surprised to see Natasha sitting across from Bucky. 

"Hey 'Tasha, you here for lunch?" Steve asked, depositing Tony down on the floor in front of Bucky.

"Sure. I won't pass up free food." She replied easily. "Hey there little genius. Have a good nap?" 

Tony smiled shyly up at her, "Night-night with Bucky." he responded. 

"Oh wow, did Bucky have a nap as well?" Tony nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Love Bucky." 

"Love you too Bubby." Bucky replied easily. His little brother was really cute when he wanted to be. 

Tony leaned back against Bucky's legs in response, "Jack have night-night too." 

"Is that your new friend?" Natasha asked. She'd met Pepper in the elevator and was promptly filled in on the new guests that would more than likely be permanent features in the tower.

"Yeah!" Tony was evidently finished with that conversation though as a few seconds later he held up a toy train to Natasha. 

"That's a really nice train you got there." She commented. Tony smiled proudly. Damn right it was. He didn't say that out loud though. Daddy wouldn't be happy with him. Either would Bucky, but Tony didn't really get why. Bucky always said bad words when he thought Daddy wasn't around.

Tony bounced in excitement when he saw Jack and Kevin coming into the living area. 

"Jack!" 

"Tony!" Jack wiggled until his Daddy put him down and toddled over to where Tony was, plonking himself beside him. Tony handed him a train and the both of them were instantly lost in their own make believe world. 

"Uh hey." Kevin said awkwardly to Natasha and Bucky. Not sure what to say with the new person in the room.

"Hello, I'm Natasha. I'm sure you've already met trouble here." She said, pointing a finger at Bucky.

"Hey! I resent that!" He glared at her. 

"Resent away." 

Kevin stared dumbly at her for a second before exploding. "Oh my god. You're black widow!" he exclaimed. 

Jack's head shot up. "Black Widow? An avenger?" Jack looked at her starry eyed. "You're an avenger!" 

"Uh, yeah, so is Tony, Bucky and Steve." she said uncomfortable with the attention she was getting off of the little and his dad.

Jack's head whipped around to Tony. "You're an avenger?" 

"'m Iron Man! Bucky is Winter Solider and Daddy is Cap America!" Tony said proudly. His Daddy and big brother were awesome. 

"Daddy! Tony is Iron Man!" Jack was in absolute shock. He was friends with Iron Man. "That's so cool!" 

"I know." He said smugly. 

"Stop gloating Tones. The grilled cheese is ready." Steve called for the from the kitchen. 

"C'mon Bubby." Bucky said, swinging Tony up, grateful that he was big enough to carry him in, even if Daddy didn't like it. As he predicted, when he got to the kitchen he got scolded. 

"Roo, don't pick your brother up. You might drop him." He chastised, taking Tony off of him and placing him in his highchair stopping Bucky before he could sit on a normal chair.

"I don't think so. Into your chair." 

"But I'm biiig." He whined, letting Daddy put him into the highchair. 

"I know, and last time I fell for that, you fell and hurt yourself." Steve clipped him in and connected the tray to it, ignoring Bucky's pout as he placed the grilled cheese and a sippy cup in front of him.

Kevin and Jack were the last to trail in. "Hey guys. Jack can use the spare chair we keep here for Peter if you want." Steve said gesturing to the extra highchair beside an empty chair.

Jack was in shock, he'd never been in one of those before. Daddy couldn't buy one, so he usually just ate on his lap. When his Daddy sat him in it though he could definitely saw the bright side. It was so comfy! And there was a handy table for his drink and his plate. Normally he shared what was on Daddy's plate. This was awesome. Meeting the avengers and getting to sit in a high chair. He really was a lucky boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Long time I know! I'm trying this new thing where I update all my stories. Let's see how long it lasts haha.   
> Let me know what you think of this anyway. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated :)


	17. Buck-a-roo

"Daddy?" Bucky began, looking up from his crackers, to see Daddy feeding Tony.

"Hmm?" 

"I was thinkin'. You know the way I'm a big boy?" 

Steve smiled over at Bucky, "Of course I do roo, look at you eating all by yourself!" He praised. Bucky couldn't help but smile happily. 

"Yeah! Cause I'm a big boy, I was thinkin', next time I'm big I don't wear diapers?" The sentence was so rushed that Steve had to take a moment to make sense of it.

"You know you have trouble when you're big roo. You don't want to have an accident when you're training do you?" Steve asked gently. This was not a new argument, every few months Bucky would ask and they'd go round and round until Bucky either fell asleep or accepted that Steve wasn't going to change his mind.

"Yeah but I'm getting better! I know when I have to go! I promise I'll come to you when I need to go potty!" Steve raised a brow, Bucky might mean what he is saying right now but he just knows that he won't be able to keep it when he doesn't have a diaper on.

"I don't know roo. You'll get very upset if you have an accident. I hate seeing you upset. So does Tony." Tony nodded in agreement, he hated when Bucky was upset.

"Tony doesn't wear diapers big?" Tony asked, wanting to be like Bucky.

"Oh I don't think so baby. You don't get the choice, you're always going to be protected." Steve tapped his nose, making Tony smile. 

Bucky watched the two of them in frustration, "Daddy? Please can I? I want to be a big boy." He pleaded, he really wanted to show everyone that he was a big boy. Too many people have seen him being changed for his liking. This would change that!

Steve still looked undecided though, was unsure of what to. Bucky always brought it up and Steve knew how stubborn he could be. He'd keep doing it until he got his own way. Maybe it would be better if he just let him. If he had an accident then that would be the last time he'd go unprotected, if not then he'd get to feel like the big boy he so wanted to be. 

"Okay roo. You can go without protection the next time your big. I want you to tell me straight away when you need the potty though. Okay?" 

Bucky squealed in delight. He couldn't wait until the next time he was big! He was going to show Clint and Aunt Tasha and Uncle Bruce and Uncle Phil just how big he was. He couldn't wait.

***

It was another two weeks before Bucky was big again. He woke up one morning with Tony on top of him grimacing at the wet feeling between his thighs. He hated waking up wet. He hated waking up messy even more but it wasn't as common thank god. He wiggled around in excitement, jostling Tony in the process. Today was the day he could go without diapers! Dad had said so and he never went back on his word! Bucky was determined to do it! He even made Dad buy him some big boy underpants. They were awesome! They had different Avengers on them. He was so going to wear his Captain America pair today to show his Dad how thankful he was over letting him wear underpants. Unknowingly he was humming to himself, causing Tony to wake up and his Dad to hear him.

"Bucky?" Tony said, blinking sleepily at him, using Bucky's chest to push himself up. 

"Hey bubby. Nice nap?" He asked, sitting up with Tony, pulling him into a one armed hug. Tony hummed, sinking into the hug, loving the warmth Bucky was giving off. 

That was how Steve found them a few minutes later. Bucky sitting calmly hugging Tony while Tony dozed against him. Steve smiled, requesting JARVIS take a photo of them.  
"How are my two favourite boys doing?" He asked louder. 

Tony jerked back awake, smiling sleepily at their Daddy.

"I'm big Dad." Bucky said straight away. "I want my big boy underpants on now." He wanted to make sure that they were on the same page.

Steve sighed, hoping that Bucky would have forgotten about that. Of course he hadn't though. This was not going to end well.

"No problem roo. Let me change Tony and then I'll get you cleaned up and get your big boy underwear." Steve took Tony out of the crib, giving him a cuddle as he walked over to the changing table. 

Bucky watched on, up on his knees, bouncing slightly. "I want to wear my Captain America pair! The blue ones!" Steve smiled over at Bucky as he changed the wiggling baby's diaper. 

"No problem roo. If your brother could stop wiggling," He said in mock severity, smiling when Tony looked wide eyed at him, still wiggling slightly. Steve took advantage of his slowed down wiggling. "And just one more, there we go! All done!" Steve cheered, fixing Tony's vest and clothes. 

"I'll just bring him out to where Peter and Jack are. Back in a second Bucky." Bucky nodded, watching his Dad leave, ignoring the pang of anxiety when he left. He would be okay for a few minutes. He wasn't little right now. He looked around the room in boredom as he waited. He hated that he wasn't allowed out of the crib by himself, little or big. Hurt yourself once or twice and all of a sudden it was too much of a risk. As if he didn't go on risky missions all the time. His Dad was such a worry wart. 

He was contemplating disobeying his Dad when he walked back in. Bucky perked up instantly, putting his arms up to be take out of the crib. Steve chuckled at how little Bucky could be even when he was big. Steve grasped him under his armpits, bringing him to his chest, patting his bottom as he walked over to the changing table. Bucky allowed it to happen, knowing that his Dad would ignore him even if he was big. 

"Lucky for you roo, Clint is also big today. You two will be able to play- sorry train!" He quickly corrected when he got a glare off of Bucky. "You'll be able to train together." Steve continued to talk as he undid the tapes of Bucky's diaper, grabbing the wipes to clean him up. 

"You sure you don't want to wear some protection today?" Bucky glared once again, " Okay- just said I'd ask. You can wear your big boy underpants." Steve conceded, taking them out of the top draw of the changing table. Picking the Captain America ones that Bucky wanted to wear. He slipped them up his legs and settled them against his waist, smiling at Bucky's triumphant look. 

"Roo, you have to promise to tell me or another adult when you need to go potty okay? I don't want you having an accident. And no holding it until it hurts. That's how you get a sore tummy and we don't want that do we?" Steve asked Bucky, pulling his elasticised jeans up. Bucky wanted to complain about the babyish bottoms but Dad had been adamant that if he was going to wear underpants then he had to wear bottoms that were easy to pull up and down. 

"No Dad. I promise I won't hold it. I'll tell someone when I need to go as well." Steve nodded, knowing that Bucky would inevitably do neither. While he trusted Bucky he knew that this was an issue that he always had problems with. 

"Uncle Phil will probably be down in the training room with Clint, keeping an eye on him. If he isn't and you can't see anyone around then I want you to tell JARVIS. I don't care if Clint is there, I want you to ask." Steve ignored the look of outrage on his face, waiting until Bucky reluctantly agreed with him.

Lifting him off the changing table Steve placed him gently down in front of him. Bucky shook his hips slightly, feeling weird at the feeling of underpants after going to long with diapers. 

"Want me to bring you down to the training room?" Steve asked, putting an arm around his shoulders and leading him out of the room. Bucky shook his head, he didn't need his Dad to go down three floors. Clint would tease him forever. Bucky couldn't wait to go down and show him his big boy underpants. Clint was going to be so jealous!

"Okay, don't forget to let someone know when you need to go okay?" Steve asked once again, causing Bucky to sigh in exasperation, agreeing because he knew he wouldn't be allowed to go until he did. Steve gave Bucky a kiss on the forehead, ignoring his grizzling, giving his bottom a small pat when the doors opened. 

"Go have fun. I'll be down in a while to check on the two of you." Bucky waved goodbye as the doors closed, happy to get away from Steve's constant questions. 

He wiggled excitedly as the elevator made its way slowly down to the training floor where Clint was. When the doors finally opened Phil was waiting for him, Clint slightly behind, looking as impatient as Bucky way.

"Do you two arrange when you're going to be big or is it just one massive coincidence?" Phil asked, looking between the two excited little's. 

Clint shrugged, "We're just that lucky I guess. Let's go Buck." Clint made his way into the training room with Bucky walking behind him. It looked like Clint had a pull up on, Bucky was delighted to see. 

"Hey Clint guess what?" Bucky said, a smug look on his face. 

Clint looked quizzically back at him an eyebrow raised, "What?" 

"I'm not wearin' a diaper." He stated proudly, not noticing Phil's hidden smile.

"Eh... So you're wearing a pull up?" 

"Nope!" 

"No? What are you wearing so?" Clint demanded.

"I'm wearing underpants! Dad said I could." Bucky boasted, the look of outrage on Clint's face was so worth all the begging he had done.

"What? No way! Let me see!" Clint stomped over to him, tugging at his jeans. Bucky pulled them down proudly, showing Clint his Captain America underpants. Clint stared on him disbelief for a second or two before turning his gaze to Phil who was pretending to look at his phone, trying to hide his laughter. Even when big the boys were still fairly little. Phil didn't have it in him to tell them that adult don't usually pull their pants down to show others what underwear they're wearing. 

"Daaaad! Why can't I wear underpants? I'm bigger than Bucky!" Clint whined, not liking that he had to be in a pull up when Bucky got cool Captain America underpants! 

Phil sighed, "Maybe next time dove. We'll see how you go the next few days on getting to the potty on time and we'll judge it from there okay?" Phil was fairly surprised that Steve had let Bucky go without, knowing that Bucky's control wasn't the best.

"Fine." Clint conceded, not happy but knowing if he pushed then it would be a flat no instead of a maybe. "Let's train." He said to Bucky, not wanting to focus on the fact that he had a pull up on and Bucky, who was a _baby_ was in big boy underpants. 

Once training started, both soon forgot about what they were wearing, only stopping when Phil glanced up from his paper work and saw an hour had gone by. 

"Break time boys. Let's go to the potty." He called over to the two, both whining at having to stop.

"Don't need the potty!" Clint whined, walking over to Phil anyway. He knew that he wouldn't let them train again until they at least tried.

"I know but let's see if you have anything there anyway. You too Bucky, let's go." He took their hands and lead them towards the bathroom stalls that were set up by the training room, complete with a changing station that had a drawer for each little in the tower. Jack's name had been freshly added to it. Tony really did think of everything. Avoiding the urinals and leading them to the stalls. He untied Clint's shorts first pulling them and the pullup down at the same time, putting his hands on his shoulders to sit him on the toilet. The pullup looked slightly damp but that could have been from all the sweating he was doing. Playing/training was hard work. 

"You next Buck." Phil did the same with Bucky, one stall over, noticing a small wet patch on his underpants. That looked like it was from pee but it wasn't too big so Phil wasn't going to say anything. He'd get away with it. Bucky sighed in relief as he let go in the potty. He wasn't sure he would be able to hold it in much longer. He proudly noted that he didn't have an accident. He was going to ignore the little dark patch on his underpants. Clearly something spilled on him. 

Phil waited a few minutes until he couldn't hear either of them peeing anymore before heading into Clint first. 

"All done?" Clint nodded, waiting for his Dad to say it was okay to get up and help him pull his pullup and sorts back up. Phil quickly righted his clothes and made him flush the toilet and wash his hands while he helped Bucky. 

Phil had to hold back a snort of amusement when he went into Bucky's stall, seeing the little trying to pull up his underwear along with his pants, getting them tangled around his waist and wiggling uncomfortably. 

"Need some help?" Bucky blew out a frustrated breath, hating that he needed the help but willing to accept it anyway. He wasn't sure what he did wrong but it was annoying him so he'd take all the help he could get. With a few simple tugs, Phil had his clothes righted, flushing the toilet for him, grinning at the look of surprise at the noise on Bucky's face.  
"Let's go wash your hands big man, then we'll have some lunch." Phil lead him out to where Clint was currently drying his hands with some paper towels, turning the tap on and taking Bucky's in his to help him wash his hands properly. 

"All done! Let's go!" Phil said after he finished drying Bucky's hands for him. 

"Lunch time?" Clint asked eagerly, he was starving!

"Sure is dove. I think I heard Steve coming down. He'll have something nice for the both of you I'm sure." Clint and Bucky looked at each other excitedly, they loved Steve's cooking.

Both of them rushed out to see where Steve was, finding him over by the playpen, placing Tony in it. Tony was pouting, not wanting to be in the thing, whining and wiggling as he was placed on the soft blanket in it. He lost his pout when he saw Bucky and Clint making their way towards them though. "Bucky!" He cried out waving wildly. 

"Hey bubby! You havin' fun with Daddy?" Bucky asked, rushing over to get some lunch, not noticing Steve's eagle eyes turning towards him when he called him Daddy instead of Dad. That was a sure way of knowing that Bucky was slipping. Although he could have said it for Tony, but Steve didn't think so. 

"Yeah! Miss Bucky." Bucky reached over and hugged Tony, giving him a squeeze. 

"Missed you too. You already have lunch?" He asked, turning to Steve.

"We had something a while ago. I made sandwiches for you and Clint if you want them. I also came to relieve you for a while Phil." 

Phil smiled in thanks, "I'll head up so. They've just gone to the bathroom so they should be good for another little while. Talk to you later. Clint be good." Phil warned, giving Clint a chaste kiss on his forehead, waving goodbye to Tony and Bucky. 

"Yes! Nutella!" Clint was delighted when he saw the chocolate spread, they were rarely allowed to have it.

"Since the both of you are big today I decided to make you a little treat." Steve smiled at the delighted faces of the two boys.

"'Tella!" Tony whined. He didn't get nutella! He really wanted some! 

"Don't worry baby, I've got you covered." Steve knew Tony would want some when he saw Bucky and Clint got it, which was why he dipped Tony's pacifier in a bit of nutella before putting a protective case around it. Popping the case off the rubber nipple, he slipped the chocolate covered pacifier into Tony's mouth, Tony suckling strongly at it, wanting to get all the chocolate off.

Steve sat in contentment while the boys ate their lunch, getting the wipes ready to clean chocolate covered faces. It always amazed him how they were able to make such a mess, big or little. He supposed it was because they were used to him and Phil cleaning up after them that it never dawned on them to do it. He bit back a grin at how little the two of them looked with Nutella smeared across their faces, heads tipped back as they suckled strongly on the spout of their sippy cups. Steve waited patiently until their cups were back down to pounce, taking hold of Bucky's chin first as he was liable to run away if he saw Clint's face being cleaned before his. Bucky squirmed and whined in annoyance.   
"Daaddd." He batted ineffectually at Steve's arms, trying to escape his hold. Finally just slumping in defeat when he realised he wasn't going to get away.

"I know, I'm almost done, then you and Clinty can go train some more." Steve soothed, wiping Bucky's soft skin gently to take the remains of lunch away before turning over to Clint who grimaced but allowed Steve to clean his face without much complaint. 

"Annnd done!" He bopped Clint on the nose, laughing at the eye role he got. 

"C'mon Buck, let's go." He said running back to the middle of the room so that they could spar. Bucky smiled at Tony, before following Clint back out onto the spar mats. 

Steve kept himself occupied with Tony for the next hour, sitting him in between his legs and playing small games with him as he watched the boys spar on the mats. It looked a lot like playing to Steve though, more laughing than anything else going on. 

"Where's your brother?" Steve asked, patting Tony on the tummy. 

"With Clinty." Tony said, pointing over to where Clint was sitting on top of Bucky while Bucky struggled to get up. 

"He looks like he's having fun doesn't he?" Steve hated to break it up but he knew if he didn't get the two of them to the bathroom there would be a huge upset. 

"I'll be right back baby okay. I'm going to bring Bucky and Clint to the potty." Steve made sure to give Tony a lot of kisses before placing him in the playpen, Tony squirming and laughing as he was put down. 

He was calling out to the boys when it happened. Steve could see the wet patch forming just under where Clint was sitting on Bucky, obviously pressing on his bladder. Neither boy were aware of it yet. Steve sighed, he knew something like this was bound to happen. He was shocked the Bucky made the first potty break. It was a near thing according to Phil. Steve saw the exact second Bucky realised what had happened. His face went from amused to teary in two seconds. Clint let out a squawk of alarm. 

"Bucky, what's wrong?" He let out another similar squawk when Steve slipped his hands under his armpits and lifted him gently off of Bucky. Clint saw straight away what had happened and felt nothing but sympathy for his little cousin. Having an accident was rough. He hated when he had one in his pullup, never mind if he had one in his cool underpants like Bucky did. 

"It's okay roo, let's get you all cleaned up okay?" Bucky was crying by this point, not liking the yucky feeling between his legs. His jeans were dark around his crotch and his new underpants were ruined! 

"S-s-sorry." He sobbed, clutching onto Steve the moment he came close enough. He snapped violently into his little space, just wanting his Daddy to make it all better.

"You're okay. It happens. We'll get you cleaned up and you won't even know it happened." Steve held Bucky close to him, not caring that he was getting urine on himself in the process. It wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last. 

"Clint, can you stay with Tony for me?" Clint nodded wide-eyed at him, making his way over to the playpen where Tony was looking much the same as Clint.

Steve brought a sobbing Bucky into the bathroom with him, setting him down on the change table, taking the wet jeans and underpants down in one gentle yank. 

"T-t-theerree ruuuined!" Bucky sobbed when he saw the state of his clothes and underpants. He didn't want them to be ruined! 

"Nothing a wash wont clean and if it doesn't we'll get you a new pair." Steve comforted, getting a damp cloth to wipe the urine off of Bucky. He'd have to wait until they were back up on their floor for a bath. Until then this would do. 

Bucky said nothing, rubbing his eyes as he continued to sob while Steve changed him. He thanked his lucky stars when he found one of the drawers full of extra pacifiers. He popped one into Bucky's mouth, watching in sympathy as Bucky nursed furiously on soother while Steve tapped up a fresh diaper. He didn't have any spare pants with him but he was sure Bucky would be fine without for a little while.

"There, that should feel a little better." Steve cooed to the upset boy in front of him. He took off his own damp shirt before picking Bucky back up. He threw all the clothes down the laundry chute that was conveniently placed there. Tony really did think of everything. 

Steve walked out with Bucky, patting his diapered bottom as they made their way back to Clint and Tony, both who were looking a bit teary eyed themselves. 

"Hey boys. I think it's time to go back up stair. JARVIS can you ask Phil to meet us in the common room?" Steve asked, opening the playpen. He shuffled Bucky to one hip and put Tony on the other, glad he was strong enough to be able to do this without effort. 

"He has been notified." JARVIS's cool British accent replied. 

The elevator ride back up was quiet. The only sound to be hear was Bucky's furious sucking on his paci as he tried to calm down. Having his Daddy here helped a lot. He hid his face against his Daddy's neck when the elevator doors opened, not wanting to see anyone after they found out he failed in being a big boy.

Clint took off at a run the second the doors opened, calling out to Phil to see where he was. He didn't like seeing Bucky that upset, some cuddles from his Daddy should help with the sad feeling in his chest. 

"Whoa! Hey there dove." Phil barely caught Clint before he went barrelling into him. "What's with the roadrunner act?" 

"Bucky is cryin'" He mumbled into his chest, ignoring everyone else in the common room, in favour of cuddling into his Daddy's chest.

Phil understood straight away. His suspicion was confirmed though when Steve walked around the corner with a freshly diapered Bucky in one arm and a wide eyed Tony in the other. 

Bruce stood up from where he was sharing a seat next to Kevin, making his way to Steve and the boys. 

"Hey there little man. Want to come over to uncle Bruce?" Bruce held his arms out for Tony who went happily enough. Bucky needed their Daddy more than he did right now. 

"The best boy." Bruce cheered, bringing him back to where Jack and Peter were playing in front of them. Wade was sitting on the other side, talking quietly to Natasha about   
something. "Let's get you set up with Jacky and Pete." The other two littles gave Tony a hug the second he was on the floor, both of them were enamoured by him in the same way that Tony was with Clint and Bucky. 

Steve settled down with Bucky on the rocking recliner that was free for situations like this. He settled Bucky against him, smiling when he could feel Bucky wiggle around, wanting to hear the sound of his heart beat. Both boys had a habit of listening to Steve's heart to calm down. Must be a soothing sound to them. A lot of the tension left Bucky's frame when he found the coveted sound and he suckled slowly on his pacifier instead of at the manic pace he was. 

"Roo, just because you had an accident, it doesn't mean you aren't my big boy. I know you think being in diapers makes you a baby but it doesn't. It just means you need a little extra help every now and then. That's fine, we all need help sometimes and nobody will make fun of you for that okay?" Steve waited until he got a small nod before continuing. 

"I want you to know that I'm very proud of you. You were able to make it to the potty today without an accident and I'm sure if Clint wasn't sitting on you, you would have made it again. We'll try again another day when you feel up to it. For now though, you can stay here with me until you feel up to playing." Nothing sounded better to Bucky right then and he cuddled into his Daddy, sighing when he rapped his two big arms around him. Daddy gave the best cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I'll update the other two stories in the next two days, for those of you who read my other works. After that I'm heading to London to see the Harry Potter play. It'll be good I'd say! 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter. All comments and kudos are appreciated as always! 
> 
> Also, having any scenarios you want to see in this verse? Let me know and I'll see what I can do!


	18. Bye-bye (Part1/3)

It was rare for Bucky to go on any mission longer than a day or two but this time it seemed like there was an exception made. The mission was a weeklong in Italy, he had to find some sort of file and return it back to Shield. Naturally Steve wasn’t too happy at hearing this.

"No, not happening.” Bucky groaned at hearing his response to Uncle Phil.

“I know it’s not ideal but he’s the best we have. If it helps, Natasha will be going as well. You know how much he adores her.” Bucky blushed at that. Sure he liked his Aunt ‘Tasha, he wouldn’t say adores though! 

“Very true, she knows how to deal with him big or little and he doesn’t really mind her changing him.” Steve conceded. Bucky grinned in delight, he was allowed to go! 

That was practically a yes! He peaked around the corner where they were talking to see his Dad looking crossly at Uncle Phil.

“When does he leave?” 

“As soon as possible, I know he’s big right now so that will help.” 

“He is. He also knows that listening to other people’s conversations outside of a mission.” Steve responded. 

Bucky cursed silently (so that his Dad wouldn’t hear) and came around the corner fully with his head down. He glanced up at his Dad, before looking down again quickly when he saw how unimpressed he was. He let his Dad pull him down so he was sitting on his knee, instead of beside him like he usually did when he was big. 

“You know better roo. I’m sure you’ve heard that you’re going on a mission with your aunt?” Steve rubbed his back as he chastised him, taking the sting out of it.

“Yeah, soon?” Bucky was rearing to go!

“Soon, first some rules for you. One is you’ll listen to her like you would me, that includes nap time and night time. You’re also to not kick up a fuss when you need to be changed.” Steve put a hand up to stop what Bucky was inevitably going to say.

“I know you want to wear your big boy underpants but you can’t for this mission. I’m also going to put a few bottles of formula in your bag for you. I know you’re a big boy but sometime you won’t be able to eat for a while so these will have to do. I’ll put your favourite one in.” Steve gave his bottom a light pat as he stood him up once again, “Now, go get your mission suit case for me while I pack your other bag.” Bucky grinned at him and ran down to Steve’s room where his bags for missions were kept. It wasn’t often that they got to come out but Bucky was always excited when they did.

He ran back into the kitchen where he could hear his Dad and Uncle chatting as his Dad made up his other bag for Aunt ‘Tasha. Bucky didn’t like that bag as much. All it had was diapers, cream, wipes, pacifiers (he was okay with them) and formula. There was also extra clothes and p.j’s as well as his stuffed dog he called Rabbit.

“You all set roo?” Bucky nodded, excited to go. 

“Great, we’ll get you changed and ready to go then.” Steve threw the strap of the bag over his shoulder and led Bucky into the living room where Natasha was now waiting. She was in her black widow suit already while Bucky was still in his overalls. 

“Hey Aunt ‘Tasha.” Bucky said with a grin, lying down easily enough on the couch so his Dad could change him.

“Hey there Bucky, you ready to fight some bad guys?” She asked with a smile. 

“Always!” Bucky couldn’t help the blush when his Dad undid the tapes of his diaper, and began cleaning his bottom. 

“I have his diaper bag packed, make sure to check when you can because he won’t tell you and it won’t be good for anyone if he had a rash when he gets back. There’s also formula with water added. The mission is only a week long but I’ve packed enough for two weeks. I’ve a week’s worth with water in them; the second week just needs warm water added. His stuffed dog is in there. That’s for night time and nap time only. He’s not allowed to bring it outside. I won’t have him losing him again.” 

Steve spoke as he cleaned Bucky, ignoring the littles complaining about taking so long. Once the diaper was taped up he redid the vest and took out the solider gear to put onto him. Steve always thought he looked unbearably cute when he saw the outfit on him but didn’t say that. Bucky would not appreciate being called cute when he wanted to look sinister. 

“There, all done! You look very scary roo.” Bucky blushed at the praise, liking how grown up he felt in the outfit he was in. He looked over to Phil and ‘Tasha, hoping they thought he was cool as well. Luckily they did.

“Oh wow, where’ my cute nephew gone.” 

Bucky let out a giggle, “I’m right here!” 

Natasha widened her eyes comically, “You look really cool like that, doesn’t he Phil?” 

Phil nodded solemnly, “Yes, I’m sure if Clint saw you he’d be really jealous.” 

That made Bucky giggle harder, Clint would be super jealous! 

“Right, everyone ready to go?” Phil asked, getting back to business. Natasha and Bucky nodded before Bucky turned back to Steve.

“Bye Dad, see you in week!” Bucky leapt into his Dad’s open arms. He hated saying goodbye but it would only be for a week at least, “Where’s Tony?” He asked, giving his Dad one last squeeze. 

“He’s down inventing. You know if he comes up to say goodbye he’ll just be more upset and you won’t get out of here for another hour.” They’d all learned that lesson the hard way. 

“Fine, tell him I wanted to say bye-bye but you said no.” Steve rolled his eyes at his oldest. Bucky hated being in Tony’s bad books and always blamed Steve for it.

“Okay roo. You go and get what you need. ‘Tasha I want my baby back the way I gave him to you.” 

“Daad! Geez.” Bucky grumbled, “Let’s go, before he says anything else embarrassing.” Steve laughed as he walked the three of them to the lift. 

“Be good Bucky. Love you. See you later guys.” Steve waved back at Bucky until the lift door closed, sighing when he was alone. 

He hated when Bucky had to go on missions like this. Granted it wasn’t allowed much but his skills were too coveted for them not to use him sometimes. Steve is strict on when though. They have a lot of rules around when they can use Bucky. One is that when he goes on a mission like this, that the minimum time with no missions is six months. They have also learnt the hard way that when Steve says no to a mission he means no. They weren’t able to use Bucky for over a year once when they tried to ignore him and get Bucky to go anyway. That was before Phil became their main handler. The stupid agent that went directly to Bucky did not leave satisfied. Bucky knew better than to accept on his own behalf, the bewildered look on the agents face when Bucky answered with a prompt, 

“Haveta ask my Daddy first.” Was almost worth them going over him, it was when the agent got handsy that Steve had a major problem. Bucky was able to take him down in seconds but it still wasn’t nice as he was little at the time. Steve got Bruce to watch the kids and marched the agent the whole way back to Shield, throwing him in through Fury’s door and telling him to take Bucky off the rota until Steve contacted them once more. 

That stopped all issues with Shield from then on and now they had an okay relationship. His boys even found Nick’s cursing funny. 

Looking around with a loss of anything else to do now that Bucky was gone and Tony was down inventing, he decided a midday snack would be good for Tony. Just this once as it was only him and Tony he made the baby Nutella sandwiches. He was still upset that Bucky and Clint got it the other day and he only got a small bit on his pacifier. As he was a lot younger Steve wasn’t a huge fan of giving him chocolate but if helped ease the blow that Bucky was gone for a week well, then all the better. 

Five minutes later he had a plate of triangle sandwiches set up with the crust taken off for Tony and his own, ham and cheese on another. A baby bottle of juice for Tony and a normal bottle of water for himself and he was off to find the youngest in their little family. 

Tony must have sensed him coming because he was waiting by the door when Steve walked in.

“Tella?” Steve grinned; he always found it amusing when Tony unknowingly used his little speech every day.

“Did JARVIS rat me out?” 

“Yep, I can have tella now?” He asked eagerly, he loved Nutella but his Daddy said it wasn’t good for him.

“Yeah baby. Let’s sit down and eat out lunch okay?” Steve directed Tony over to the couch that was in the corner of the room for when Tony napped when he was big.   
Tony sat down and wiggled eagerly, taking his plate and eating straight away, making ‘mmm’ noises as he ate. It wasn’t until he was on his last triangle that Steve let him know about Bucky. 

“So, you’re brother got a mission today.” Steve said casually, taking a sip of his water. Tony stopped chewing and looked at him with wide eyes.

“Bucky’s gone? He’s left his Tony and Daddy?” He demanded, tears extremely close to the surface. 

“No, no! He hasn’t left us. He’s on a mission. He’ll be back in a week and his Aunt ‘Tasha is with him so he’ll be fine. It’s just the two of us!” Steve tried to be cheery as possible but it didn’t look to be working at all.

“No, want Bucky back now. Please Daddy.” It was bad when Tony was using his manners so early on. It meant he was extremely close to breaking down. 

“It’ll be okay baby. You can sleep in my big bed with me until he gets back oaky?” Steve desperately wanted to stop any break down before it started and he didn’t usually let them sleep in his bed so this would be a treat for Tony.

“And- and, Tella sandwiches?” Tony’s breath hitched as he spoke.

“Not every day but I will make you some more Nutella sandwiches this week okay?” 

Tony looked at him in contemplation, “Still want Bucky, Daddy.”

“I know you do but we’ll be here when he gets back okay?” Steve brought his upset little boy onto his lap, giving a sigh of relief at the averted crisis. 

“Yeah and Tony and Bucky will have lots of tella then.” Tony said, cuddling into his Daddy’s chest. 

Steve huffed out a laugh, “Sure baby. I’ll have some made for when he comes back.” He’d make a Nutella cake if it stopped Tony from crying for his brother. It broke Steve’s heart when he did. What’s a little Nutella in the grand scheme of things?

Midweek when Tony is crying from a sugar crash and demanding more ‘Tella’ Steve wants to go back and punch himself in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I was supposed to update this ages ago but completely forgot. Hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos so far are appreciated!


	19. Bye-Bye (part 2/3)

"C'mon, get up. We need to get you changed and fed before we get ready for the stakeout." Natasha urged Bucky awake from his nap. Bucky grumbled and turned over, not wanting to get up. He was tired and wanted to sleep! If he didn't get up the last five times, why would he get up now?" 

"Bucky," She tried again, "If you don't get up I'm going to ring your Daddy and see what he has to say about you listening to your aunt." Bucky sat up with a shot at the threat. He knew if she did that then he'd be in big trouble when he got home!

"I'm up!" He said quickly, his words kind of slurred by the pacifier still in his mouth. 

Natasha didn't look too happy with him but locked her phone instead of pressing the ring button. Instead she indicated for Bucky to lie down on the changing pad on the floor of the hotel room. Once he'd settled down onto it, she handed him a bottle of formula. Bucky took it absently, rubbing one eye tiredly still. He barely noticed his aunt changing his diaper as he suckled sleepily on the bottle. He wasn't a fan of the formula but it was a nice relief after his long nap. He thought contemplatively about the lead up to his nap and deduced that he had been a proper brat to his aunt. It was a shock she hadn't strangled him with how he was acting. 

"What's with the serious face there Buck?" Bucky drew his gaze to his aunt but didn't answer, just smiled shyly from behind the nipple of his bottle. 

"Well someone is in a much happier mood than they were earlier." Bucky wasn't stupid, he knew that 'someone' was him. He blushed and looked away from her, not wanting to acknowledge how much of a tantrum he threw before his nap. In his defence, he'd gone nearly four days with just an hour here or there of sleep. He wasn't used to sleeping so little since his Dad always made him take a nap a day, sometimes two if he had a really busy day. In his defence, he didn't have the tantrum until they were back at the hotel room that they were staying in. His aunt also didn't look to surprised with it so there was that. She had the annoying habit of doing the same thing as his Dad and let him cry himself out before even approaching him. It annoyed Bucky to no end, especially when he was throwing everything around him in order to get her attention. It was only when he cried himself out did she bring over the warm bottle and his stuffed toy. Bucky had taken them gratefully and let her lead him to the big king sized bed. He didn't even complain about the pillows she stacked on either side, as if he was going to fall out of the bed. He didn't even get a quarter of the way through his bottle before he fell asleep embarrassingly enough. 

"You're lucky you're cute." Was all she said as she finished taping up hi diaper. Bucky was content to let her redress him without helping much at all, he did lift his bottom when she asked him to though, so he counted that as a win. 

"You nearly finished there malen'kiy krolik?" Bucky eyes crossed, trying to see how much he had left. It was answered for him seconds later when he began to suck on air from the bottle. He let his aunt take the bottle off of him, him mouth letting the nipple go with a wet pop. 

"I think we're ready for a stakeout now. With any luck it will only be one or two more nights before we can head home. 

Bucky sighed with relief. He missed his Dad and little brother terribly. What if they were having so much fun that they forgot about Bucky? What if Tony liked having Daddy to himself and didn't want Bucky anymore? These fears always circled in his head when he had a mission such as this and had to stay big for longer than a few hours. 

Little did he know that he had nothing to fear with how good of a time Tony and Steve were having. 

***

Tony was crying. Again. He was also clutching a smushed nutella sandwich in his hand, with chocolate smeared all over his hands and face, there was even some on his chest and hair. Steve had been trying for the last twenty minutes to calm him down but the baby was well and truly fed up. Steve knew giving him nutella for a snack the past three days was a mistake but every time he gave Steve the eyes and said 'Bucky' sadly, Steve just caved. Never again would he be swayed though. If this was the end result then it wasn't worth it. A small bit on his pacifier every now and then was fine but every day was not happening. 

"Baby, c'mon. You need to have a bath and then a nap. Things will look better after resting for a little while I promise." Steve didn't even care that his voice had a pleading note in it. He was just happy he wasn't down on his hands and knees begging Tony to let him give him a bath. 

"'B-B-Bucky!" Tony cried, fat tears rolling down his red cheeks. The poor baby was completely and utterly exhausted. They continued like this for another ten minutes before Phil walked in, took one look at Tony and without another word got a cloth and began to wash his hands and face from all of the nutella smeared on it. Tony flailed and cried but Phil just shushed him with a pacifier and continued anyway. After the worst of the chocolate and sandwich was wiped away, Phil picked the boy up and carried him into the nursery. Steve watched on in exhausted bewilderment, not sure what was actually happening. He listened to Tony's muffled crying for a few minutes until it went blessedly quiet. It was only another five minutes when Phil came back out, took one look at Steve and barked out an 'get up!' 

Steve rose to his feet slowly, staring at Phil with trepidation. 

"Follow me." Phil turned on his heel and marched down the hallway and into Steve's room. Steve followed out of morbid curiosity by this point. When he finally made it into the room Phil pointed to the bed.

"Get in. You're completely exhausted. I'll stay here until you and Tony wake up." Phil commanded. Steve got into the bed at Phil's say so. His barking out orders, reminding him of being back in the army. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's been forever I know. I've posted another HP ageplay fic for anyone interested. Also I know I'm going to get comments about Phil lifting Tony. Little's are light enough to be lifted by caregivers in this fic (which Phil is). Also to address the Steve being exhausted. I know he's a super solider, but this is a different type of tired. The only one you get from looking after a completely fed up baby. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for all the comments and kudos so far. Let me know what you think of this chapter :)


	20. Bye-Bye (Part 3/3)

Bucky got injured on the last day of the mission. Nothing life threatening but he did break his arm in two places from a Hydra agent tackling him into a wall and him falling wrong. The break was bad enough that it would take even a few days for his super healing to fix it. None of these facts though, helped ease Steve's mind as he ran with Tony on his hip down to the Shield medical bay. Tony was sucking on his pacifier in agitation as he held onto his Daddy. No one had told him anything other than that Bucky had been hurt.  
Steve followed the cries of his oldest boy, just knowing that he would be regressed to a younger age with this trauma, probably around the same age that Tony usually was. When he came into the room that had Bucky in it, his heart nearly broke. Natasha was holding his hand trying to sooth him as one of the nurses were trying to reconnect the IV that Bucky must have torn out of his arm. The bars on one side of the medical crib were down to allow Natasha and the nurse access to him. When he caught sight of Steve and Bucky his cries picked up and he let go of Natasha's hand in favour of lifting it out to Steve. 

Steve gently placed Tony beside Natasha and picked Bucky up to comfort the distraught little. Bucky curled into Steve as much as possible, sobbing out 'Daddy' every so often as Steve shushed him. 

"I know roo, I know. You've had a hard time haven't you?" Steve asked as he bounced Bucky, taking care not to jar the cast that was on his left arm. 

"'Tasha, could you pass me a spare pacifier." Steve really hoped she had his diaper bag because all Steve brought with him was Tony. 

Luckily Natasha was always prepared and handed Steve a pacifier. Bucky sucked on it furiously, calming down now that his Daddy was _finally_ here. Don't get him wrong, his aunt Tasha was great and all but she was no Daddy. 

It took fifteen minutes but finally Bucky was calming down. His loud sobs, were reduced to sniffles every so often. His eyes were now at half mast, with his Daddy here he could finally relax. 

"Roo, we're going to have to let the nice nurse put an IV in. You're dehydrated and need some antibiotics, okay?" Steve narrated, patting Bucky's padded bottom. Bucky whined in response, not wanting the IV back in his hand. One arm already hurt a lot. He didn't want the silly IV in his other hand, that would make his two arms hurts lots more! 

"I know, but we need to get you all better and out of here so Clint and Peter and Tony can all sign your cast!" Steve said enthusiastically, sitting down on the side of the bed with Bucky nestled into him. He nodded at the nurse who was standing to the side, waiting to put the IV back into his hand. 

Bucky started crying again when she put the IV in his hand, he didn't like the pain of it. He was hurting enough as it was and this was just the last straw. To calm him down Steve began to tap lightly on the button of the pacifier. It was a sure fire way to calm both Tony and Bucky down when they were upset. The two of them enjoying the vibration. It worked this time as well. Bucky calming down quickly enough with Steve's tapping. The combination of the broken arm, the IV and finally seeing his Daddy, the final thing to send him over the edge into slumber was the tapping of his paci. He loved when Daddy did it. It wasn't too often though cause Daddy said that that they would get so used to it that they would need it all the time to fall asleep. Right now though, it was hard to care and Bucky dropped off quickly. Steve breathed out a sigh of relief when he felt Bucky finally go slack against him. He looked over Bucky's head to where Natasha and Tony were both watching on. Tony was looking a bit wide-eyed at his upset brother while Natasha ran a hand through his hair. 

"You okay baby? That was scary I bet?" He said softly over Bucky's head. Tony nodded slowly, not sure what to day to what had happened. He'd never seen Bucky that frightened before. As much as it scared Tony he knew he had to be brave so his Daddy could give Bucky all the cuddles. Now that Bucky was asleep though, Tony felt that he needed some cuddles too. His aunt was great and all but she was no Daddy. Uncle Phil was a close second but that was only because technically he was a Daddy as well.

"Do you need some cuddles?" Steve asked, seeing the longing in Tony's eyes.

Tony nodded shyly and jumped up from his seat beside his aunt and hopped up onto the bed cuddling into the free side of his Daddy after he moved Bucky. It was nice and Tony found himself getting sleepy now that all the stress of finding out Bucky had been hurt on his mission were over. He kinda wanted his Daddy to tap on his paci like he did for Bucky but knew that was only really special occasions, like breaking his arm or after an inventing binge when Tony can't turn his brain off. It was for that reason that he jumped when his Daddy started to tap on his paci. He looked up at him in confusion.

"This is a special occasion." Tony settled back into his arms at his explanation, his eyes closing happily once his Daddy started the tapping again. 

Steve waited until Tony was gone slack, much like Bucky was earlier, before looking up at Natasha.

"How did this happen?" He asked grimly, this was supposed to be an easy in and out mission.

"We were ambushed, I think there's a mole in shield." 

Steve brow rose at her casual accusation. "What makes you say that?" 

"Heard some of them talking about it when we were doing some reconnaissance. They kept mentioning that Shield wasn't as impenetrable at we thought. Bucky took it as our security, but I got their underlying meaning. Then it all went to shit when they knew where we'd be and when. Bucky held up remarkably well, even when his arm was broken. It wasn't until we were on the jet home that he fell back into his headspace and cried for you the rest of the way home. He had everyone on the jet wrapped around his little finger in five minutes. He even wrangled cookies out of one of the pilots." 

Steve chuckled at the thoughts of it, that sounded like his little boy alright. Even when he was hurt he was thinking of the ways to get what he wanted, in this case the coveted cookie that he wasn't allowed normally. 

"We'll have to look into that mole problem. For now though, I'm going to focus on my boys for a while. Tell Fury not to come to us with any missions, I don't care what they are. Bucky and Tony aren't leaving my sight for the foreseeable future." 

Natasha nodded, she knew that would have been Steve's response, not that she blamed him one bit. Fury had a lot to answer to in regards this mission. They went in underprepared for what was there and if it were any other team Natasha doesn't know if they would make it out. 

"I'll let him know." 

Steve nodded, hugging his boys close to him, she'd better because if Steve got his hands on Fury before Natasha, Shield would see a side of Steve that he didn't think they'd be prepared to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's been ages again I know. I'm sorry. Hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are as always appreciated! :)


	21. Sleepy Baby.

Steve let out a breath of relief, Bucky was finally asleep. It took him over an hour to get the cranky little down for his nap and it was all because of the cast he had to wear. Unused to the bulk of it Bucky kept hitting it off everything and getting upset when he couldn't hold his toys as easily as before. He also didn't like that Steve had to help him eat his food and take drinks because it was his dominant hand that was broken. To the self proclaimed big boy, this was a huge blow. All of that tied together made for an extremely cranky little who fought his nap time tooth and nail until exhaustion overcame him. 

Shaking his head, Steve asked JARVIS to keep an eye on Bucky while he rounded up Tony from the workshop. He'd woken up big today and went straight down to create something he had thought of. Steve had only seen him for his quick check ins for diaper changes and snacks. Other than that he hadn't spent much time with him today. 

He let out a sigh when he walked into the workshop and saw Tony sucking on the end of a screwdriver as he worked, his pacifier dangling from its string. He made sure to make noise on the way over to him so that Tony wouldn't get a fright and accidently swallow the screwdriver. Tony looked up at him in confusion when he saw the unhappy look his Daddy was sporting.

"Only Paci or bottle is allowed in your mouth baby. No screwdrivers." Tony was shocked when he felt the dug of the screwdriver leaving his mouth. He wasn't even aware he had it in there. He still let out a whine though when it was taken away. 

"Mine." He stated, not happy that his Daddy so rudely took it off him.

"You know the rules. This is your first and only warning, what happens next time I find it like that?" He asked, waiting patiently until Tony stopped pouting and responded.  
"I lose work shop privileges for a week" He grumbled, allowing his Daddy to put the pacifier into his mouth. 

Steve looked at him with disapproving frown, noticing that Tony was in one of his moods where he didn't care if he upset his Daddy.

"Right, it's time for a certain little boy to have a nap." Steve said when Tony continued to glare at him. 

"Bucky not gone down yet?" He asked smarmily, turning away from Steve so that he could go back to work. 

"Bucky is already asleep. I was thinking about another little boy who in desperate need of a nap." 

"Well he's not here. I'm busy now Daddy so bye-bye." He said giving his pacifier a single suck before going back to work.

"I don't think so little man. You need a change, and a nap. I think you have a sour attitude at the moment because you're tired." Steve said, following Tony. At hearing that he was tired Tony swung back around, indignant.

"I am not tired! You're tired!" He shouted. Not happy at being told he was sleepy. He wasn't even. His eyes only stung a little bit.

Steve sighed again looking at the clearly overtired little. This was what happened when one of them took so long to get to sleep. The other would get overtired and even crankier. Leaving Steve trying to sort it out. Not seeing any other option Steve hoisted Tony up so that he was balanced on his hip.

"N-No!" Tony screeched, not one bit happy with his Daddy. He squirmed as much as possible, crying and trying to grab onto things before they got to the elevator. He knew there was no hope of him getting down once Steve picked him up. He was just too strong for Tony. 

"Daddy, Tony stays!" He shouted as the elevator started to rise, not realising he was sailing right back into his little headspace. 

"No baby. You know the rules. You have to have a nap otherwise we'll have a little monster by bedtime tonight and Daddy doesn't want a little monster, he wants his sweet baby."  
Tony cried as they left the elevator, getting further and further away from his workshop. 

"Tony's always Daddy's sweet baby! Daddy mean!" He shouted, still trying his best to get away from the inevitable. 

Steve ignored him and made his way through the common room where Phil was now sitting with Clint beside him. They looked to be watching some sort of cartoon with race cars in it. Both of them looked up when he came in, watching as Tony screamed and cried. 

"Over tired?" Phil asked.

"Yep." Steve responded over the cries. Tony at hearing this turned wet eyes to his uncle.

"N-N-Not! Daddy and uncle Phil mean!" He shouted again, making Clint put his hands over his ears at the piercing tone Tony's voice took on. 

Steve sat down opposite Clint and Phil, lying Tony down across his lap so that he could quickly change his diaper. Thank God he remembered to leave the diaper supplies next to the couch, knowing something like this was bound to happen. 

Tony flailed where he was, trying his best to get away but he knew it was no use. He was also running out of energy. Every movement seemed too difficult now, and Daddy had   
just so easily taken off his jeans and unbuttoned his vest, like Tony wasn't even trying his best to get away! It annoyed Tony to no end and he made it known by sobbing extra loud and squirming the whole way through the diaper change. If Daddy said he was a little monster then fine, he was. He didn't even care. 

Steve could see his little boys energy levels finally dropping. His eyes falling lower and lower, even though he was crying louder than ever and being as squirmy as he could possibly be. Steve knew that Tony was well aware of what he was doing. It didn't stop him from changing him though and putting the new diaper on as quickly as possible.   
He didn't bother to put his jeans back on, instead taking off his hoody so that he was in just a tshirt. Tony looked momentarily baffled and rubbed his tummy, before remembering what he was supposed to be doing and began to cry again. Normally Daddy put him in his nap time sleeper but today he was changing it up. Tony wasn't sure he liked it but he was still angry at him so decided crying constantly was the best thing to do. 

Steve chuckled as he saw the confusion over Tony's face. Accepting the bottle that Phil handed him. Normally during nap time he just put them in the crib and they went to sleep but today was obviously and acceptation to that rule. Ignoring Tony's loud cries he reclined him so that he was comfortable in Steve's arms before popping the nipple of the bottle into Tony's open mouth. Tony looked affronted at him for a second before instinct kicked in and he suckled on the bottle. After the first bit of milk hit his tongue Tony gave up his crying in favour of it. He still looked up at Steve upset but allowed him to hold the bottle so the he could enjoy it. He was asleep before it was half gone.   
Steve sighed in relief when he saw Tony was deeply asleep, looking up at Phil with a wry grin. 

"Well that was fun." 

"It hurt my ears Uncle Steve. I had to take my aids out." Clint pouted, letting his Daddy place them back in for him.

"Sorry little guy. Tony was a bit over tired. I'm just going to place him in his crib and I'll be back." Steve stood up, making sure not to jar Tony in anyway, relieved that he was finally asleep. He'd only taken one step when he heard Bucky cry from the nursery. Groaning he placed Tony down in the travel cot they kept in the living room for times like this. Looks like he wasn't getting any rest today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly two months. All I can say is sorry. College is overtaking everything right now and I don't have much time for anything else. I'll try update one of my fics once a week but no promises. Let me know what you think of this chapter and once again sorry.


	22. There's Something About Bruce (Part 1/4)

The first inkling that Bucky had was when Tony wouldn't stop asking for a baby brother for Christmas. It made him laugh to see Daddy's face fall and try to persuade Tony that he didn't need a little brother because he already had a big one. Bucky could just tell by looking at Tony's face that he wasn't going to be so easily thwarted though. It was the first of December the first time he mentioned a little brother, Bucky could still hear him talking about it a week later.

The second inkling Bucky had was every time Bruce was near, Tony became more vocal about wanting a brother. Dad looked confused and told Tony that he had a brother and Bruce always blushed and shushed Tony. Tony always pouted and clung to Bruce while glaring at Daddy. Bruce shrugged awkwardly every time this happened. 

Bucky's third and final inkling was Tony sweetly asking for an extra pacifier of Daddy one night. A new one that wasn't used by either Tony or Bucky before. Bucky looked at Daddy and saw his confusion but he agreed nonetheless and got one of the many extra pacifiers they had in the tower for Tony. Tony gave him a cuddle as a thank you and held the pacifier in his hand for the evening until Bruce came over. Bucky, who was between head spaces, watched the entire interaction with interest. He saw Bruce sit down beside Tony and start to talk quietly to him. Tony listened to him intently and when there was a lull in the conversation, he struck. Bucky had to hide his amusement at both Dad's and Bruce's shocked faces when Tony pushed the new pacifier he got earlier into Bruce's mouth. Bruce automatically sucked on it before realising what it was and spat it down while Dad ran over to try and stop Tony. Tony ended up glaring at Dad again when he scolded him for it while Bruce made a hasty exit. 

All of these things lead Bucky to believe what Tony was trying to explain had some merit. Bucky had never viewed Bruce in that light, even when he was a babysitter for them but he could see why Tony would think so. Bruce was always soft spoken and shy, especially around people who were 'big', even going as far to avoid eye contact with them. He was much more open with Tony and Bucky and when Bucky found himself looking he could see the little traits in him so clearly it was like a curtain was finally opened in his mind that allowed him to see Bruce in a clearer light. 

This all amounted to Bucky, three weeks later when he was big again confronting Steve. He wasn't sure why he picked doing it through a diaper change, probably to take away from the small sense of embarrassment he still got when he had to have one. 

"Dad, you know the way Tony is always talking about wanting a little brother?" He started awkwardly, not sure how to word his suspicions. 

Steve looked up from his task of wiping Bucky's bottom clean, "Not you too Roo." He complained with a smile on his face. Steve wasn't sure where this fascination was coming from but he found it cute. 

His Dad's comment made Bucky blush harder, "Well, uh, I didn't know why Tony wanted a little brother so much but then I started to watch him when he spoke about it. It's always around Bruce." Bucky trailed off, not sure how to proceed, especially because his Dad had just lifted his bottom to put a fresh diaper under him. 

"Is he?" Steve hummed, not really paying attention as he focused on getting Bucky tapped up.

"Yeah, and uh, once you start looking it's really easy to see, I mean, I'm not expert but I think Tony might be right you know?" Bucky rambled while Steve snapped the three buttons on his vest closed before putting his jeans back on.

"Hmm." Steve agreed, standing Bucky up so he could fit the jeans on his waist. Bucky went easily, feeling very little when Steve fixed his pants, even though he was big.

"So, so you agree with me?" He asked. 

"Hm- wait what? Agree with what?" Steve asked in confusion, finishing the diaper change with a little pat to Bucky's rump. 

"Daaad! With Bruce being a little! And not just a big little like me but a little, little!" Bucky said in frustration. 

Steve took a second to be amused that Bucky thought he was a big little when he clearly wasn't, but he wouldn't burst the little boys bubble, before focusing on what Bucky said. 

"You think Bruce is a little?" 

"Yeah. Once you're looking for it, it's easy to see. He's just like Tony but even littler! He hides it really well when there's an adult there though. You should have him over one night and go into a different room and you'll see. I promise! If he is little and he has no one to take care of him he'll be really sad and lonely. That's probably why he spends so much time on our floor anyway. I know he says it's because Tony is his 'science bro' but every time he's on our floor he just naps with Tony!" Bucky spoke quickly now that he had his Dad's full attention.

"So what do you think?" 

Steve had a thoughtful expression on his face. Bucky held his breath as he waited for his verdict. 

"I don't know Roo, but I will take what you're saying into account. I'll have to look further into it with Uncle Phil and if he is then we'll have to see how he got away so long without being tested. Even Tony, with all his money, wasn't able to escape that particular exam. No matter how much he tried." Bucky snorted at that, Tony did try hard to avoid that. 

"So you'll see if he is? And if he is we'll have another little brother? I'll have two little brothers so I'll be the biggest boy then?" Bucky asked excitedly. He loved being a big boy.

"Whoa there bud, calm down. We haven't even got any confirmation that he is a little. And even if he was he might not even want me as his caregiver. Not that I wouldn't love to have him as my little." He rushed to say when he saw the stormy look on Bucky's face. 

"How about this, I'll check it out in the next few days and if I see what you and Tony see then we'll go forward from there okay?" He hoped this placated Bucky for the meanwhile, until Steve could check out what his two little's were talking about.

Bucky shrugged, "Sure, but you have to be subtle, or else Bruce will rabbit." 

"Okay Roo, I'll be careful." Steve glanced at his watch, "Now, you have another hour before naptime so make the most of it." With another pat to Bucky's freshly diapered behind he left the little to go back to whatever it was he was doing before Steve interrupted. Steve now had an hour before he had to wrangle two tired little's for a nap. For the next hour he sat and thought up a plan of action to see if what Bucky and Tony were saying had any weight behind it.

*** 

Steve had to wait two days to put his plan into action. He spent an entire night agonising over it before going to Phil and asking him for help. The two of them came up with a surprisingly simple plan that they felt would work the best. Steve was just going to treat Bruce the same as he did with Bucky and Tony and see how he responded. If it was good then they'd look deeper into it. If it was bad then Steve would back off straight away and apologise, saying he was in Daddy mode. He'd know straight away if Bruce was a little though because no one that wasn't a little liked to be treated as one. 

Tony and Bucky were colouring in when Bruce arrived that night, the both of them looking up when they heard the elevator going. 

"Brucee bear!" Tony called out excitedly. He loved it when Bruce came over. Bucky smiled at him as well, happy to have him down here where he was safe. 

"Hi Bruce, I'm just putting dinner on, why don't you get settled with the boys and I'll call you when it's done." Steve said, giving his shoulder a quick squeeze as he guided him to the coffee table where the boys were colouring.

"Eh, you sure you don't need help?" Bruce asked, unsure as he picked up a crayon that Tony handed him. Steve smiled and ran a hand through his soft curls. 

"No, it's okay. That's a Daddy's job. You just enjoy yourself." Steve felt Bruce's confused eyes following him the whole way to the kitchen.

When he peaked his head out fifteen minutes later he smiled at what he saw. Bruce was in between Tony and Bucky, and Bucky was helping him colour in, giving him a lot of praise every time he Bruce stopped to look at it. Bruce was smiling shyly at him but not really talking back. 

"Boys, dinner!" He called, watching subtly as Bucky stood up first and helped Tony up and then Bruce, who accepted easily, happily holding Bucky's hand into the kitchen. Steve pretended to be busy setting the table to notice them until they were right beside him. 

"Oh! Hello there. Right, let's get all of you seated and some food in those tummy's." 

He picked Bucky up and sat him in his highchair, connecting the harness and sliding the tray on in seconds, before doing the same to Tony. He looked at Bruce from the corner of his eye and saw him awkwardly take in the arrangement at the table but said nothing. Steve then turned back around after strapping Tony in and picked Bruce up, putting him in the remaining highchair at the table, strapping him in as quick as he did with Bucky and Tony. Steve had their food and drinks all put in front of them before Bruce made any noise of disagreement. 

"Wha- Steve- I-" He spluttered, taking in the food that was cut up into small chunks in front of him with a bottle of heated milk in the holder on the tray. 

"I'm sorry baby. This was the only seating we had left. You'll be okay in the highchair today won't you?" He asked, trying to cajole him into staying in it without much of a fight. 

Bucky, who even when he was little realised what Daddy was doing, agreed with him.

"Yeah Brucee bear. This keeps us all safe so we don't fall. Remember you fell off your chair and had an ouch after. Thor had to kiss it all better for you." Bucky said, hoping the memory of falling was enough to deter him. 

Bruce blushed thinking back to last week when it happened. He didn't mean to fall. He just lost his balance and ended up scraping his hand off the corner of the table on his way down. He tried his best not to cry but Thor spotted it anyway and kissed his skinned palm all better. 

"O-Okay." He said, still unsure but he didn't want to fall again and cry. Steve would think he was a baby, which would not be good. 

"Great! Now, do you think you could eat all of those for me?" Steve asked, pointing to the small torn up pieces of chicken on a plastic plate.

Bruce nodded, unsure, and picked up the first piece, stuffing it into his mouth after seeing Tony doing it, blushing when Steve praised him.

"Good Boy, when that's all gone there's a nice warm baba there for you as well okay?" Bruce nodded again as he spotted Tony also had a warm baba. That wasn't so bad. Bucky didn't, he had a sippy cup that looked like just normal milk. That was okay though, he looked to have a full dinner instead of just little bits of chicken. He even had a knife and fork. 

They all ate in silence for a few minutes. Steve watched as Bruce took queues from Tony instead of Bucky. It was strange that he didn't fight the highchair or being spoken to like a baby at all but it did correspond with his personality. Bruce would do anything to not be a source of conflict. Although he could have at least asked for more food than the baby portion that Steve gave him. 

"Is that yummy Bruce?" Steve asked, watching a the small bit of gravy he put over the chicken dribbled down his chin. 

Bruce nodded happily, he love Steve's cooking. He ate every bit of his chicken like Steve asked him to, blushing when Steve said he was the best boy for eating all his food. He squirmed away when he used the bib that Bruce couldn't remember being placed around his neck, to clean the rest of the gravy off his chin before popping the bottle in. Bruce took an experimental suck with Steve still holding that bottle, his eyes widening when the flavour hit his tongue. Why didn't Steve just give him this instead? He brought both of his hands up, taking deep suckles from the bottle while clutching it, his head tipped back. He felt Steve run a gentle hand down his curls but didn't bother to open his eyes. He was too focused on the most amazing drink in the world, zoning out everything else in the kitchen.

He only came back to earth when he began to suck on air and the bottle was removed from his mouth. His eyes popped open and he looked at whoever was trying to steal his coveted drink, glaring when he saw Steve in front of him with the bottle in hand.

"I know. I'm so mean aren't I?" He asked, undoing Bruce's tray and harness so he could sit him on his lap to get the trapped wind out. Bruce looked at him confused as to why Steve decided to pat his back suddenly when an involuntary burp came out, along with some of the drink. It wasn't too nice coming back up so he let it dribble out of his mouth. Steve had him covered though, and wiped it away with the bib that was still there.

"There we go. Good boy." 

Bruce wasn't sure how to feel about that, because on one hand he loved being praised but on the other he just got burped like a freaking baby! He looked over to Tony who was still sucking on his bottle, not noticing what just happened. Bruce couldn't stop the pang of jealousy he felt when he saw Tony still had half a bottle left and his was all gone. He cringed when he glanced over at Bucky and saw him watching the entire thing. 

"Do you feel better now Brucee bear?" Bucky asked kindly, taking sips of his milk from his sippy cup. Unsure with everything that was going on Bruce just nodded. Why did he always find himself in such weird situations. He was too awkward to disagree with anything. It did feel nice to be looked after though. It was especially nice when Steve started running a hand up and down him back. The repetitive motion along with a full tummy were easing him into sleep. Bruce wasn't sure how it happened, but just as he was easing into a deep sleep he felt his bladder let go. It wasn't until he felt the warm wetness on his jeans did he realise what he did. He just peed on Steve Rogers. Him a fully grown man, had lost control of his bladder and peed on Captain America. His eyes widened at the sudden realisation and he looked at Steve, who while was grimacing slightly, didn't look shocked in the least. There was a beat of silence then;

"Well I guess that was my fault huh?" He said kindly. 

That finished Bruce, he opened his mouth to apologise or make an excuse or something but all that came out was a sob, and once he started he couldn't stop. The scary thing about it was how easily it came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So a few people asked for this and I was stuck on what to write next for this story so I said why not! Hope you like it and let me know what you think. Comments and Kudos are appreciated as always :)


	23. There's Something About Bruce (Part 2/4)

Steve stood up with Bruce and began to rock the sobbing little. Poor baby, he thought, this was probably all too much for him. He needed to get him out of his soaked jeans and into something more comfortable. That could wait though until he had calmed down a little. Steve also needed to get someone to watch the boys. 

"You're okay little man, it's alright. These things happen. I should have put some protection on you before now. It's my fault." Steve soothed, the hand that was on the back of Bruce's head slowly massaging his scalp, while Bruce continued to cry out his frustration. 

When it felt like Bruce was finally beginning to calm down, Steve asked Jarvis to get someone to watch the boys.

"Thor is on his way up as we speak Captain." Jarvis's smooth British tone responded.

"Thor? I didn't know he was back." Steve stopped rocking and Bruce's cry's begun again.

"Sorry, sorry! I won't stop rocking, little man." 

"J, Is Loki with Thor?" Tony asked, excited that Thor was finally home!

"Yes, he is young sir. He appears to be napping at the moment." Tony wiggled happily in his highchair. He loved playing with Loki. His magic was always so much fun.  
The room fell into silence, the only noise was Bruce's stuttering breaths as he tried to stop his crying. Tony went back to his bottle and Bucky continued to eat quietly as he watched his Daddy handle Bruce. 

"Daddy, what about a paci. That helps Tony." Bucky said quietly, not admitting that it also helped him. He was a big boy after all.

"Good idea Roo." Steve smiled at his oldest before going over to the drawer that they had dubbed the paci-drawer. Tony was dreadful for losing his. Steve unwrapped a fresh blue pacifier with a cartoon picture of his shield on it and placed it in Bruce's unresisting mouth. Bruce latched on, suckling strongly on the pacifier and cuddling into Steve's neck.  
That was how Thor found them a few minutes later. Tony and Bucky looking on quietly as their Daddy comforted Bruce. 

"Hello! It seems I've come just in time! I will stay with the boys while you get the little one cleaned up." Thor said in what was considered a quiet voice for him. 

"Thor!" Tony squealed in delight, putting both hands up so that Thor would pick him up.

Thor happily did as requested, lightly tossing Tony in the air and making him giggle.

"Thanks, Thor. I'll just go get him sorted. I wouldn't throw him too many times unless you want to be cleaning spit up off you." Steve smiled at his two boys before making his way to the nursery bathroom that had a bath especially for little's. He made sure to be quiet when passing the living room, where Loki was asleep in Tony's bouncer, his green blanket covering half his face. 

"We'll get you all nice and cosy and then you can go night-night. I think a bath is needed first though." Steve mumbled, walking into the bathroom where there was already a bath full of warm water and bubbles waiting for them. Steve silently thanked Tony's genius creation that was Jarvis. 

He made quick work of undressing an unresisting Bruce, eyebrows raising when he saw just how many layers he was wearing. So this was how he hid it. Little's were known to be smaller in size and weight. Steve always wondered about Bruce's weight as his body looked around average but his face was always out of portion. It made sense now. When he had Bruce stripped it confirmed it even more to Steve. Not a bit of hair on his body and his penis was also average for a little. Steve made no comment as he placed him in the bath, getting one of the sponges to clean his baby soft skin. Bruce just looked at him with watery wide eyes and continued to suck on the pacifier. 

"Head back." He said gently, putting his hand over Bruce's eyes so none of the suds would go into them. Tony and Bucky screamed bloody murder when it happened. Bruce just closed his eyes and looked ready to fall asleep while Steve massaged the shampoo out of his hair.

Steve pressed the button to drain the tub and began to towel dry Bruce's hair while the water level slowly went down. "All done. You've been such a good boy." He used the towel to wrap around Bruce and picked him up, carrying the dozing little into the nursery where he got some of Tony's stuff ready for him. Bruce measured around the same size as Tony so they should fit him okay. 

"Let's get this on first so we have no more tears." Bruce's only response was another suck on his pacifier. Steve took that as the go ahead and got him diapered as quickly as possible before manoeuvring him into a vest and a sleeper. He grinned down at how adorable he looked. He wasn't sure why he didn't see it before now. Looking at him now in the right context it was easy to see that Bruce was a little. 

He picked him up, careful not to jar him too much as it looked like he was about to drop off any second, and brought him into the living room where a bassinet was always kept for the younger little's to nap in. Steve didn't want Bruce in the nursery by himself yet when everything was still so new to him. Loki was still asleep in the bouncer so Steve made sure to stay quiet. He placed him down gently in the bassinet and covered him with the blue blanket that was always kept with it. It only took two or three swings of it for Bruce to be lightly suckling on the pacifier in between small snores. With one last caress to his cheek, Steve made his way quietly back to his bathroom. His jeans were becoming uncomfortable at this point. His mind was running through everything he needed to do now that Bruce was little. First thing first though, he needed to find out why no one knew he was little and get him retested so that he was classified correctly. Before that, he needed to talk to Phil and see how everything was going to proceed from here. Bucky and Tony were already in love with him so he knew that Bruce was going to become his little. The most difficult thing about it was convincing Bruce that he was a little. He could already feel the headache forming. Being a Daddy was a tough job sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Short I know but college etc. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. Comments and kudos are much appreciated as usual :)


	24. There's Something About Bruce (Part 3/4)

It took a lot longer than it should have for Bruce’s eyes to open after his impromptu nap. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so rested and comfortable. He normally only allowed himself to cat nap, afraid of having an accident. He didn’t want to ruin any more of Tony’s mattresses than he already had especially because Tony was always understanding about the ‘mysterious spills’ that Bruce always explained away. Luckily Tony never pushed Bruce so he didn’t have to do any further explanation which he was forever grateful. He stretched, frowning slightly when his hands encountered wicker. That was odd? Why was he surrounded by something wicker? He sucked on his pacifier while he struggled to open his heavy eyes and contemplate why there was wicker all around him. Wait. Pacifier? Why did he have a pacifier? He sucked again and everything before his nap came flooding back. Oh, God. He peed on Steve! On Captain America! He could never show his face around the tower again. He’d have to move away and not be science bros and-

A voice cuts his depressive spiral short, “That looks like really deep thinking sweetheart.” All of a sudden it was way too easy to open his eyes. Looking down at him with a soft smile on his face was Steve. The smile made him squirm, it was the one he normally saw directed at Tony or Bucky or Clint, not at him. He’d always wanted it directed at him but accepted that things like that didn’t happen for him, so to see it directed at him now left him feeling helpless. Tears sprung to his eyes as he looked up at Steve, unsure on what was going on. 

Steve’s eyes crinkled when he smiled down at Bruce, brushing a tear that fell, “It’s okay. We have it all sorted out. Let’s get you all cleaned up.” He really did have nice eyes. Really gentle looking. Even though his soft, happy eyes made his tummy do a flip he wasn’t sure what he meant by clean up? Was he dirty? He must have made some sort of noise behind his pacifier (that he hadn’t stopped sucking on but he was going to ignore that) because Steve grinned. 

“You were asleep quite a while sweetheart and I didn’t want to wake you. Your diaper must be feeling pretty uncomfortable about now” 

Diaper? Was Steve saying that he had a diaper on? One that he had _used?_ This was not happening. Bruce was a smart guy, why was it so difficult to grasp what Steve was trying to say to him? Again Steve knew what he was thinking and explained it to him. He must have some sort of magic like Loki and Dr Strange did. 

“You’re between spaces right now so you’re probably a little confused, that’s okay. We’ll see about getting you more firmly into your little space in a few minutes.” 

Bruce couldn’t have said anything even if he tried. His voice didn’t want to work and he had the handy excuse of the pacifier in his mouth. Steve didn’t look like he expected a response of him in any way, which suited Bruce fine, although he couldn’t stop the startled whine he let out when he was lifted into Steve’s arms. Whoa, he was tall. He didn’t notice it before because of the whole peeing on Captain America situation but right now he knew exactly how far off the ground he was. If Steve dropped him it would hurt and he didn’t want to hurt. 

“It’s okay, I won’t drop you.” He heard Steve murmur but that didn’t stop the jolt of fear, or Bruce clutching his fists in his T-shirt. “Are you a little Koala? Is that’s what I’ll call you from now on?” He asked, planting a kiss into Bruce’s curls, one hand securely under his bottom and the other on his back for support. “Let’s go get you ready little Koala.” 

Bruce pushed his head against Steve’s chest, an embarrassed flush taking over his cheeks, he kind of liked the nickname, not that he’d tell Steve that anytime soon. 

“Tony and Bucky are pretty excited to see you. Loki is here as well with Thor. He’s only up from his nap as well so he’s a bit sleepy like you. Uncle Phil is coming up in a few minutes but Clint is big at the moment so he’s ‘training’.” Bruce tensed when he heard the number of people that were there. That’s five too many in his estimation, why couldn’t Steve have just kept it to him and Tony and Bucky? Why all the others? Was it really necessary? 

“I know it seems like a lot but you’re my brave boy. You can sit with me until you feel up to socialising.” Steve murmured, placing a reluctant Bruce down on the changing table, expertly removing the hands that were still clutching onto his shirt. Quick would be better, he decided to look down at Bruce’s teary eyes. Thank God he was used to dealing with a wiggling Tony because he just knew that Bruce’s first change wasn’t going to go smoothly. He opened his sleeper and vest with no problem, even getting as far as opening one tab on his diaper when Bruce began to finally kick up a fuss, whining and twisting every way he could to get away from Steve’s quick fingers. It was no use though, he was too experienced and had the wet diaper off and a new one under his bottom in no time. 

“Nooo…”He whined, he did not like this. He didn’t need a diaper! He was big! He might have wet when he was asleep but that was stress, _not_ because he was little. It wasn’t necessary right now but for the life of him, he couldn’t say that to Steve. That would involve taking the pacifier out of his mouth and that just wasn’t happening. 

“I know, I know. You’re not a happy boy right now, just two minutes and you’ll be back in my arms and be my snuggly koala again.” Steve soothed as he buttoned his sleeper back up. It’d be easier than trying to change him at the moment and it was comfortable, something Bruce needed right about now. Doing up the last button he picked Bruce up quickly before the whining became a real issue. 

He stood with him for a few minutes just rocking him, “Now, see? Was that so bad?” He shushed him, bouncing him slightly to stop the little whines that were coming from behind his pacifier. “Let’s go and get some more food in that tummy, you’re lighter than Tony.” Without waiting for an answer Steve made his way into the common room where the rest were waiting, some more impatient than others.

“Daddy, is Brucee still sleepy?” Bucky demanded when he noticed them. Bruce was cuddled into Daddy’s chest like Tony did after a nap and was still sleepy. Bucky never did that because he was a big boy. 

Steve smiled down at his oldest.“Yeah, roo. I’m going to give him a bottle and see how he feels about coming out to play after okay?” Bucky nodded happily, going back to Tony and Loki to tell them the news. The two younger littles were content to wait on Bruce.

“Thanks for watching them Thor,” Steve said sincerely, he knew how difficult his boys could be sometimes. 

“Anytime friend. Here’s the bottle you requested.” Thor handed him the slightly heated bottle that he had requested off Jarvis. 

“Thanks again. Now just to get this little Koala to come out of my chest. C’mon Bruce. I know you like a nice warm baba. Want to try just a bit from me? You don’t have to leave my lap at all.” It took some time but eventually, Bruce turned his head enough for Steve to swap the pacifier out with the bottle. He began to suckle on it strongly on the bottle after the first taste hit his tongue. Steve grinned and looked over at Thor who was smiling at the cuteness of the little on Steve’s lap.

“It really does make sense that he is little now that I think about it. We must have been blind to have missed it.” 

Steve looked over at Tony who was showing Loki one of his replica circuit boards, “ Tony didn’t. He knew straight away that he was little. It does make me wonder how we missed it though? Would Shield not have had it in their files?” 

Phil came striding into the room with a file in his hands, his timing perfect as always. “Good question Steve, which is why I tracked down the records we had on Bruce when you rang and told me. Apparently, someone went in and wiped the files on his classification right before we found him. We tracked it back to Tony’s Miami house so I’m assuming Jarvis had something to do with it?” He asked, looking towards the ceiling.

Jarvis seemed to be hesitant to answer. “Yes. I was requested to track down any of Bruce’s classification and move it around so it would be difficult to find. I did not wipe it though.”  
“Can you find the files for us, Jarvis?” Steve asked, even as Phil shook his head.

“Don’t bother. I went back to the source and got the hard copies faxed over to me a few minutes ago.” He held up the file in his hand. “Bruce’s classification test is right here. According to this as well he’s a pretty young little. Even younger than Tony, but only by six months or so I’d say.” 

Steve nodded, that sounded about right. He looked down at Bruce who was still half in his chest, sucking on his bottle strongly, one small hand over Steve’s to hold the bottle with him. Bruce glanced up at him once as if to reassure himself that Steve was still there before closing his eyes and concentrating on the bottle. 

“How did he get away without getting a caregiver?” He asked, instead of asking who was it that requested Jarvis hide the classification. 

“According to the file he ran in between finishing the exam and getting his results. Apparently, it was him running that changed the regulations around the exam to make it so none of the people getting tested would be left alone in the waiting period. A little as young as Bruce sparked outrage among communities. There are even charities set up into finding him.” Phil explained, looking at his file. 

Steve frowned for a second before realisation dawned. “I know about that case! He was called Baby B! I had no idea it was Bruce since they wouldn’t release his name.” His poor baby, no wonder he hid so long. Steve would be frightened as well if he saw the number of people that had lined up to take him in. People he didn’t know or trust. Luckily he had Steve now and Tony and Bucky. He trusted them and would fall into his little space easily. Even looking at him now it was clear to see he was looking at a little Bruce and not a big one, his eyes half-mast as he sucked on an empty bottle, giving Steve a milky smile when he looked down at him. He took the empty bottle from his mouth and turned him so that he was chest to chest with Steve, patting and rubbing his back to get any trapped wind out. 

“Steve there’s more.” Steve looked back at Phil at his solemn declaration, raising a brow. More? What more could there be?

“They asked me why I wanted the file and as I wasn’t yet aware that Bruce was baby B I told them that the files I had for Bruce were somehow wrong and that I needed the correct ones. Obviously with the drama around him running and all that the classifications centre told me that unless we have a suitable caregiver for him they have one lined up in case he was ever found.” That made sense, Steve supposed but they had him so it wasn’t an issue. Why was Phil so upset? Then he said the words that made the blood turn cold in Steve’s veins.

“It’s Thaddeus Ross and he’s trying his best to get custody of him as we speak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me updating stories within a relatively short time. Miracles do happen apparently. Here's the 3rd part of Bruce's mini story. Please let me know what you think of this and if you like Bruce as a little as well. I had some requests for this (I think) and decided to write it. I have like one more day before I have to get back to college work so I'll try and write something a new chapter for one of my other stories but no promises for those of you that do read them. Writing these chapters take as long sometimes. Anyway! Hope you like and comments and kudos are appreciated as always :) Peace out.


	25. There's Something About Bruce (Part 4/4)

Bruce burped loudly, before beginning to cry, stopping cries of outrage from Thor and Steve. He knew this was a bad idea! Steve said that it was going to be okay but he was wrong! Ross wanted custody of him now and he wasn’t able to stop it. 

“No!” He cried into Steve’s neck, feeling sick to his stomach. What was he going to do? If Ross got control of him then that was it. Bruce was going to be locked up for life except for when they wanted the hulk to come out. He’d have to go back on the run now and he really didn’t want to. He was going to miss Tony and Bucky and Steve a lot if he did and he’d be all alone. The pain in his stomach intensified as he thought about it. 

“Shh, it’s okay, Uncle Phil has blocked him and Auntie Tasha is working on getting me the guardian papers as we speak. I would have liked to formally ask you but I’m afraid we’ve no time. We’ll have to sort it out once Ross is gone.” Steve tried to sooth Bruce, but nothing was going through to him as he continued to sob. 

“Daddy? Why’d Bruce crying?” Tony asked, his own breath hitching as he listened to his little brother cry. 

“He’s gonna take me away Tony! Don’t let him!” Bruce lifted his head and cried out to Tony. He was always the one to make Bruce feel the safest. 

Bruce’s words had a strange effect on Tony. It shoved him out of his little space and forced him to be big. Steve was amazed when he saw it. Something like this rarely happened to little because it could be extremely damaging to them if it happened frequently. 

“Daddy? What’s happening?” Tony asked, serious now that he was big and more able to rationally think again.

Steve sighed, not liking how he was forced into it. “General Ross is trying to get custody of Bruce and Natasha is trying to stop him before he does and put the guardianship to my name.”  
Tony nodded, toying with the pacifier strap that was still connected to his overalls. “Okay. I’m going to need my mobile. Where did you put it?” He asked Steve who pointed to the bookshelf in the corner where he normally kept Tony’s phone while he was little. Bruce was squirming in his arms and Steve wasn’t sure whether he was trying to get closer or get down but he repositioned him so that he was reclined slightly in Steve’s arms. Catching the pacifier Thor threw to him he gently pushed Bruce’s flailing arms down and pushed the pacifier into his mouth, holding it in place until he began to suck on it to self-soothe. 

For a few minutes, the only noise in the room was Bruce’s noisy sucks on the pacifier while Tony tapped away at something. Steve looked over at the two other little that were watching the proceedings with wide eyes. Loki had gone to cuddle into Thor’s chest, not liking the sound of Bruce crying while Bucky moved to sit with Clint who was trying to distract him from getting as upset as Bruce. Steve thought he spied a few unshed tears in Clint’s eyes as well though and made sure to make Phil aware of it when all of this was done with. Tony was finished tapping away on his phone before dialling a number. It was only a few seconds before someone answered 

“Hello, I need to speak to Miss Everton. It doesn’t matter how I got this number. I need to talk to her now. Yes. I don’t care if he’s busy. Tell her it’s Tony Stark.” Tony smirked at as there was panicked shuffling on the other side of the line when they realised who it was. Steve hated that type of smile on his face. It was so different from the sweet little who was always full of genuine smiles. 

Tony was kept waiting no longer than five minutes before he began to speak again. 

“Miss Everton, Tony Stark. We have a bit of a situation on our hands. Baby B, remember him?” There was a pause. “Well, we’ve seemed to have found him. It’s Bruce Banner, and he’s only recently come out to us. Now the issue is not that Bruce is a little but that General Thaddeus Ross is looking to get guardianship of him.” Another pause. “Yes, I know he can’t get it because he’s not a caregiver but I have a strong suspicion that he’s bribing some of the higherups on your team to push it through quietly so that he can get control of Bruce. We have Natasha Romanov on the case trying to stop it but even so, there’s no guarantee and you and I both know what is happening would be highly illegal.” 

Tony waited for a minute as Miss Everton responded to what he wasn’t saying. 

“Glad you see it my way. Steve Rogers was going to put in for guardianship of Bruce but we’re afraid that Ross might beat him to it… Yes, Captain America. Yes, he also holds my guardianship papers and James Barnes… A second guardian just in case?” Tony’s eyes flicked to Phil who nodded instantly. “Yeah, that will be Phil Coulson. He has Clint Barton’s papers.” Tony laughed. “What can I say, we like to keep it tight. So that’s drawn up then? The papers are in Steve’s name? Brilliant! I’m sure I’ll see you in two weeks for the house call. I’m not sure if I’ll be big or little but I’ll try my best to be big. I was thrown out of my little space from the stress of this so that’s another thing you can charge Ross and those people under you with. Now I have to go. I’m sure there’s a few people you have to go fire. Thanks for being so quick Everton.” 

Tony shut his phone off and looked at all the waiting faces. 

“It’s done. I swear you guys try to protect us so much that you forget that my name gets things done a lot quicker than what you wanted to do.” Tony chastised them. “Miss Everton will be coming out in two weeks for the standard house call.” 

Bucky whooped in delight at hearing that Bruce was officially their little brother. Bruce himself looked overwhelmed and just cuddled closer to Steve who looked near tears himself.  
“It’s my job to protect you, baby. Look what happened today because you were in the room while we were talking about a stressful situation. You got knocked out of your little space suddenly which means that you’re going to crash hard soon and for a while because of it. You hate when that happens because it puts you out of commission and you don’t like to upset Pepper.” Steve said, rocking a fussing Bruce. 

Tony sighed. He was well aware of what was going to happen to him. The best thing he could do was try to go back into his little space before it hit. The easiest way of doing that was by sitting near his Daddy and allowing himself to be taken care of. 

“Come over here and we’ll work on trying to not make it so bad okay?” Steve said softly, rearranging Bruce so his left side was free for Tony. Tony went readily and cuddled into his arms not complaining when the pacifier was pushed against his lips. It would be easier if he went for a nap and woke up little. Give his mind a bit of time to process it. He closed his eyes and turned his face away from the light in the room.

“Jarvis, turn the lights down, will you? Bucky, will you get Tony’s blankie please.” Steve said softly, seeing what Tony was looking to do. It was a good idea and Steve hoped it worked otherwise he was going to have his hands full. 

“Here Daddy!” Bucky said, running back from the nursery with Tony’s blankie in hand. He gave it to Steve who put it beside Tony’s face so he could get the comfort from the feel and smell of it. It usually worked as a way to soothe him to sleep and this time was no different. Tony was asleep in seconds. It wasn’t his nap time at the moment but he deserved it after saving what would have been a massive fall out if Ross got his hands on Bruce’s papers. His little boy really was special, he hoped that being pushed into the role of the middle child didn’t make him a demon. They’d have to wait and see, he supposed. Right now he was content to hold his two youngest while Bucky played close by with Clint. They could deal with the rest later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know it's been forever and I'm sorry. Here's a new chapter. Hope you like it and let me know what you think. As always comments and kudos are much appreciated.


	26. Sick Days (Part 1/?)

Tony hated being sick. He hated being sick even more when he was big than when he was little. At least when he was little he could cry his heart’s out and let his Daddy take care of everything. When he was big he had ‘responsibilities’ that came with owning Stark Industries. Daddy made sure that he wasn’t stressed over it though and made sure Pepper didn’t work him too hard but today was one of those days that couldn’t be helped. He had meeting after meeting without stop over new designs, new partnerships and new deals. Tony’s mind was reeling with all the different people he was meeting who looked at him in awe (and why wouldn’t they? He was awesome). 

Right now though, it sucked being sick. He’d missed his nap because of all the meetings and he was getting overtired along with his head pounding. Daddy didn’t come down though because he’d promised Pepper he’d stay away until Tony specifically requested him. All he had to do was utter his name and Friday would get him straight away. He really, really wanted to say his name. He had a dirty diaper and it was starting to chafe. He didn’t want Pepper to change him though because she wasn’t his Daddy. Instead of calling for him though he sat through a meeting with another tech company that wanted to use SI parts in their technology. He wasn’t sure why he was even entertaining them, there was no way he would give someone else his designs to use in technology that would be competing with his own tech eventually. He wasn’t sure if it was from being overtired or his head hurting or the chafing but he put a hand up to stop the sales pitch mid-way. 

“I’m sorry but you’re wasting all of our time here. There’s no way that Stark Industries is going to give away something to their competitors.” He held up a hand when one of the suits opened their mouth to dispute that they were competitors. “You do realise when you were talking I was looking up all of you. I know who you actually work for, even if you try to say you’re a small independent business. Did you really think that I wouldn’t be able to find you? You didn’t even make it hard. I found all of you on LinkedIn. The only one I didn’t find was you.” He said, pointing to the younger man that had just been enthusiastically speaking about the tech. He couldn’t have been much older than mid-twenties. “All I can assume is that they got you because, on your side of it, it is a legitimate request. So here’s what I’m going to do. You-“ He looked down to the file to see his name. “Matt, can come and work for SI. All tech that you create will be yours but you’ll have the full backing of SI because what I’ve seen today is amazing work for one person. We’ll write out a contract that will work for both parties and ensure profits on both sides. Does that sound okay to you?” 

The kid nodded enthusiastically, “Thank you so much, Mr Stark!” 

The rest of you, get out of my building. I have alerted security and my AI Friday to you now so you won’t be able to come into the building or anywhere near SI anymore.”

Tony hoped that they would just get up and leave but it was never that easy apparently. The man closest to Matt spoke up. “How about you sit quietly and let the adults talk?” He said sarcastically, looking at Pepper. Tony rolled his eyes, for some reason people always thought that would be the quickest way to get to a little. It would probably get to Bruce and Bucky but Tony had been in this business a long time. He didn’t care about these comments though. Pepper, on the other hand, did.

“Out, all of you. Now. You do not disrespect Mr Stark, especially when you’ve come here to try and steal from us. What’s worse is the insult was as weak as they come. You’re lucky that we haven’t called the police on you. I suggest you move right now. Matt, you can stay obviously.” Pepper said when she saw a pale Matt standing up to make a speedy retreat. Tony appreciated the fear in his eyes. Only someone stupid would not fear Pepper Potts. The other men hightailed it out of the room, only to be met with the police waiting on them. Pepper cut Tony a look.  
“What? They tried to rob from me and I don’t like that.” He stated simply, shifting slightly as the chafe was getting worse. 

Pepper rolled her eyes, “You’re impossible Tony. Matt, how about we set up for later this week and get a contract sorted out between us?” Pepper looked down at the calendar on her StarkPad, “How does Thursday sound? Eleven am?” She asked. 

“Yes, that would be perfect. Thank you again, Mr Stark! Ms Potts” He said, shaking their hands before leaving.

Pepper waited until the door was closed before she turned to Tony. 

“You know I can smell you have a dirty diaper right?” She asked, making Tony blush. He usually wasn’t a self-conscious little but it was different when he was sick. “Why didn’t you tell me and we could have gotten you changed instead of you sitting through that whole meeting with it?” 

Tony shrugged lightly. “ Dunno, want Daddy to change me.” Was all he said, knowing that Steve was now on his way down as his name had been mentioned.  
Pepper also knew what Tony did and just sighed. “You know he’s not going to let you go back to meetings today when he sees you?”  
Tony raised a questioning brow, not sure what she was referring to.  
Pepper sighed again, “Tony, you look terrible. You’re pale and sweating. Your eyes are all red and watering from what looks like a terrible headache, and if going by the smell, you have a bad case of the runs. Why didn’t you say you were sick?” 

Tony shook his head, in answer or denial, Pepper wasn’t sure but she didn’t push as it wasn’t her place. Steve could get it out of him and let her know, she could see him coming down the hallway with Bruce on his hip. It looked like it was going around because Bruce was looking pretty similar to Tony right now. He came in a spared a small smile for Pepper before focussing on his little boy. 

“Hey Baby. Friday said you were looking for me? Did you catch Bruce’s bug?” He asked gently, coming over to Tony who was shaking his head. 

Steve hummed as he got closer, using one hand to stand Tony up so he could pull back the back of his elasticised pants to check his diaper, ignoring Tony’s whine of, “Daddy stop!” 

“I think you need a change and then a nap. It looks like you have a pretty bad headache. C’mon, let’s get you all cosy and you can have a little rest with Brucee.” 

“Daddy, I’m big.” Tony felt the need to point out because even though he was sick, he wasn’t little right now.

“I know you are but we’re still going to get you cosy and you’re going to have a little rest.” Tony felt his bottom lip going at hearing that he still had to go for a nap. 

“Where’s Bucky?” He asked, trying to distract from the tears he could feel building. 

Steve picked Tony up, thankful for his super strength. “Bucky is big right now but he’s having a nap on Phil and Clint’s floor, Phil just text me. Is your bottom hurting Tony?” Steve asked, noticing his flinch when he was picked up.

Tony hid his head in Steve’s neck. “Chafing.” Steve tutted, knowing that chafing meant Tony was developing a rash from sitting in a dirty diaper too long. His skin was the most sensitive out of the three boys. 

“Okay, let’s get you up to our floor and get that rash sorted. Can you say bye-bye to Pepper?” Tony turned his head slightly, giving her a small wave. 

“Sorry about this Pepper. You’ll have to reschedule the last five meetings or go without Tony’s input. He’s on bed rest until he’s better.” He shushed a whining Tony. “No arguments little man. You and Bruce need to sleep and work on getting better, not sitting in boring meetings. I’ll let you know when he’s better Pepper.” 

With that he was gone, the two little’s looking over his shoulders at her. Tony looked like he was upset about being sick. Bruce though, she saw him put an arm around Tony and stick his tongue out at her as if he was delighted to have stolen his big brother back. Pepper had to bite back on a grin, of course, Bruce would see her as the bad person here. She’d have to visit once they were better and see if Bruce will forgive her then. She didn’t think he’d be very welcoming right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! New chapter because I haven't updated in ages. This is my last day off which is sad, I got used to not working. Hope you like this and let me know what you think. Comments and Kudos are much appreciated as usual :)
> 
> Also for updates please follow my Twitter. I let you know what's being updated next and also if I'll be posting new stories etc

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this popped into my head last night and I had to write it. We don't see enough of little Bucky around so this is what came of that!  
> Please let me know what you think, it's my first time writing for marvel universe, and woohoo, my third every Fanfiction to write!  
> Other works inspired by Kinda, Sorta: [Classifications](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9502403/chapters/21499283/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fanfic_katie/)


End file.
